Tuggin' at your heartstrings
by Lou Celestial
Summary: -ABANDON- "Ne t'inquiète pas. A moi non plus, tu n'as pas manqué." La chose la plus intelligente que Gérard trouve à dire à Erza après 8 ans d'absence. Phrase choisie avec tact, pour sûr. Sauf que, si monsieur est un bougre d'imbécile, le destin n'a pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.
1. FT Records

Salut à tous ! Ravie de vous parler un peu ! Voici ma toute première fiction en ligne, sur Fairy Tail, avec en ligne de mire deux thèmes : le Gerza, et la musique. Avec bien sûr l'essentiel des couples habituels…

NB : Si vous avez une faim féroce de Gerza et si vous ne jurez que par la qualité de l'écriture, les chapitres 3 et 4 vous satisfairont davantage. Après, c'est ce que je suppose...

Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les merveilleux personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas (remerciez Mashima Hiro pour le cadeau). En espérant ne pas trop les dénaturer…

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

><p><em>Ils se souviendraient longtemps… les rires, les joies, les peines de cet été. Les espoirs de leurs dix ans. Les bagarres de Natsu et Gray, le premier rancard de Loki, les bras de fer avec Gérald, et les sourires d'Erza. Surtout les sourires d'Erza.<em>

_Ils se souviendraient longtemps… le coucher de soleil écarlate. Et puis les coquillages qu'Erza avait ramassés sur la plage, l'instant magique où chacun en avait pris un au creux de sa paume. Ils se souviendraient des sourires tristes, et de leur promesse commune : un jour ou l'autre, ils se retrouveraient. Peu importait qu'Erza parte, aussi loin que cela soit. Qu'importe si les Etats-Unis étaient de l'autre côté de cet océan qu'ils contemplaient alors ensemble._

_Ils n'oublieraient pas._

_Pour combien de temps encore ?_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

**Fairy Tail Records**

_Huit ans plus tard…_

.

Dix heures moins le quart. Lucy jura. Dans vingt minutes précisément se jouait son avenir. L'AUDITION, celle qui lui permettrait enfin de payer son retard de loyer et d'éviter de se faire jeter à la porte. Et au vu des circonstances, il était impossible qu'elle arrive à temps...

La jolie blonde se retint de justesse d'envoyer son radio réveil à travers l'appartement. Resté silencieux, bien sûr. Dire qu'elle l'avait acheté la veille ! Ces escrocs avaient-ils réellement le droit de nommer _réveil_ une stupide horloge muette ?

La vérité, c'est qu'elle sortait à peine de sa douche. Ses cheveux humides gouttaient sur le parquet, et elle n'était même pas habillée, mais enroulée dans une longue serviette blanche. Sauver la mise ? Un défi impossible en perspective.

Voyons, se reprit-elle, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu... Impossible ? il fallait réellement qu'elle bannisse ce mot de son vocabulaire. Combien de minutes de retard avait-elle ?

Et comme toute situation désespérée implique des moyens à son égal, quelques instants plus tard à peine, elle courait comme une dératée à travers les rues de Magnolia. Elle s'était habillée à toute vitesse, sans même regarder ce qu'elle enfilait, tout en ayant conscience qu'arriver avec deux chaussettes dépareillées ne ferait pas grande impression sur le jury. Déjà qu'elle n'était ni maquillée, ni même coiffée, et qu'elle arriverait très certainement en sueur...

Enfin. Ce n'était que son avenir qui était en jeu, hein ? Non, rien de grave...

Ne mens pas, Lucy. Même si c'est à toi-même. Pas tant que tu ignores ce qui pourrait te tomber dessus...

Le bus du salut était en vue, à quelques mètres seulement de l'arrêt. Lucy accéléra – autant qu'il lui était encore possible. Trébucha. Quelle idée, aussi, ces talons hauts ! Elle sentit sa cheville se tordre d'une façon inquiétante, et l'instant d'après…

…tiens, c'était bizarre. Elle n'était pas étalée à terre. Ou alors, le sol était vraiment confortable. Et un peu trop surélevé.

Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre quel miracle avait arrêté sa chute. En fait de miracle, une pauvre jeune femme à laquelle elle s'était plus ou moins agrippée. Une longue chevelure rouge feu, un visage surpris, la passante était vêtue d'une jupe bleue plissée et d'une chemise blanche … qui n'allait pas tarder à se déchirer si Lucy ne la lâchait pas. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, convaincue qu'ainsi elle ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas dans cette fichue journée.

Pas rancunière heureusement, la passante lui tendit la main. Lucy se répandit en excuses, honteuse et furieuse de sa maladresse. Le temps qu'elle se relève et réunisse ses affaires, le bus était loin. Elle massa sa cheville douloureuse en soupirant. Ça lui apprendrait.

La blondinette sentit son téléphone vibrer au fond de son sac. Son manager ? L'angoisse lui serra la gorge.

Lucy était parfaitement consciente que ses engagements actuels n'étaient pas suffisants à lui assurer une place dans le cruel monde du spectacle. Son premier contrat, elle l'avait obtenu grâce à Loki, un vieil ami maintenant, lui-même signé. Son rêve, elle le savait, était fragile : devenir parolière. Entre deux textes, elle jouait les choristes pour les artistes réputés. Ironie d'autant plus cruelle qu'elle savait que des centaines de filles briguaient ce poste sans succès, faute de voix, alors qu'elle-même préférait les coulisses à la scène, bien plus intéressants à son avis. Sauf qu'il lui était impossible de se passer d'un réel gagne-pain. Talentueuse là où elle s'en passerait, superflue là où elle se cherchait une place.

Voilà, vous connaissez le boulot de notre blondinette préférée. Oui, celui qu'elle risquait de voir lui passer sous le nez si ce bus ne se dépêchait pas un peu plus…

Et son portable qui ne cessait de sonner… La jolie blonde l'extirpa du capharnaüm qui régnait désormais dans son sac et décrocha en apnée, sans oser regarder.

- Bonjour, Lucy à l'appareil.

- Salut ma belle, entendit-elle à l'autre bout du combiné.

Lucy soupira de soulagement. Loki. Ce n'était que Loki.

- Oui ? répondit-elle.

- Un resto pour ce soir ? J'ai réservé…

En fait, non. Pas de soulagement.

- Arrête, stop, c'est bon, c'est fini, non, lâche-moi, laisse tomber !

- De mauvaise humeur ?

- Ce n'est pas… (Elle se mordit les lèvres) Je n'ai ni besoin de vacances, ni de réconfort, ni de quoi que ce soit qui ressemble encore à un plan drague ! Arrête Loki, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine !

- Mais…

Lucy lui raccrocha au nez. Elle avait peut-être été un peu sèche… Qu'importe, elle avait son lot d'excuses et de soucis.

Elle monta dans le bus qui était_ enfin_ arrivé. Il était inenvisageable qu'elle arrive en retard. Qu'elle mette sa carrière en jeu – son loyer du mois... Le boss était compréhensif, mais il lui semblait que donner une bonne impression était loin d'être superflu.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil distrait au magasine que l'adolescente assise face à elle feuilletait, l'air fasciné. Elle reconnaissait certaines figures pour les avoir croisées dans les couloirs de son lieu de travail.

Le bus s'arrêta et elle descendit au pas de course, objectif en vue. Un immense bâtiment de verre teinté et de métal, avec inscrit en lettres d'acier le colossal « Fairy Tail Records ». Oui, vous lisez bien. Lucy avait rendez-vous avec le directeur de _Fairy Tail Records_, rien que ça – et, se répéter ne ferait aucun mal, rendez-vous avec son loyer….

Le hall était immense et fourmillant, comme à l'habitude. Chose étonnante, les personnes que l'on y croisait, soit trop invisibles soit trop apprêtées. Lucy tenta de l'oublier et passa sa carte, se précipitant jusqu'à l'ascenseur le plus proche, coincée entre deux hommes en costume-cravate tirés à quatre épingles (elle eut une pensée pour ses cheveux en pagaille), une jeune femme surmaquillée (normal dans ce milieu) et… Natsu.

Ce dont elle ne s'aperçut que lorsqu'elle reçut une tape énergique sur l'épaule.

- Salut Lucy !

Le garçon aux indomptables cheveux roses lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Il portait son éternelle écharpe blanche sur un blouson de cuir brun. Elle remarqua, à son cou, un coquillage porté en pendentif, presque caché par l'écharpe. Elle ne releva pas.

La blondinette se passa la main dans les cheveux, répondant au sourire du jeune homme.

- Salut, répondit-elle.

Pour la petite histoire, le jour où Lucy s'était rendue pour la première fois à Fairy Tail Records, Loki, qui aurait dû être là pour la guider, avait redécouvert un impératif urgent dans son emploi du temps - en fait d'urgence, une jolie brunette plus disposée que Lucy à parler fleurs bleues croisée sur le chemin. Une chance pour elle, un garçon aux cheveux roses (attrapé par l'épaule par Loki) l'avait sauvée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle découvrait par hasard qu'elle n'avait affaire à personne d'autre que Natsu Dragneel, le batteur du groupe Magic Burst.

Hum… bizarre. Aucun hurlement hystérique de votre part. _Comment ?_ Vous ne connaissez pas Magic Burst, **LE **boys band du moment ?

… enfin _Magic Burst_ ! C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris… je vais refaire votre éducation… mais avant, revenons à nos moutons. En l'occurrence, Lucy, assez ravie (parce que le jeune homme ne se contentait pas d'être sympathique à ses yeux, bien que personne ne réussirait à lui faire avouer) … ravie d'autant que… détail sans importance, me direz-vous ? … soudain elle comprenait pourquoi Loki connaissait cet étrange et magnifique ovni aux cheveux roses. Ce nom, _Magic Burst_. Elle l'avait déjà entendu d'une autre bouche. Je veux dire, une autre bouche que celle d'une fan ou d'un journaliste. Le chanteur du groupe qui faisait se pâmer les midinettes était aussi (et malheureusement) LOKI. Bonne nouvelle ? (la possibilité de revoir Natsu) ou mauvaise ? (Loki dans les environs quand elle le préfèrerait à dix mille kilomètres…) Qu'il ose s'approcher, celui-là, après l'avoir lâchée ainsi ! (et Dieu sait qu'il avait osé par la suite…)

- Les autres sont là aussi ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Soyons clairs : elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de se coltiner un Loki en manque de gente féminine alors qu'elle avait d'autres soucis en tête. Avec son histoire de restaurant il y a… cinq minutes ?

- Mouais, fit négligemment Natsu.

Flûte. Flûte, et flûte.

Lucy observa un instant Natsu, qu'elle connaissait désormais. La vérité ? A cet instant, avec son air d'ahuri, il détruisait le mythe du demi-dieu qui figurait dans les magasines people. Mais honnêtement, il était bien mieux comme ça, plutôt qu'en Loki numéro bis. Un frisson d'horreur la traversa lorsqu'elle s'imagina avec deux Loki sur le dos…

- On doit voir le vieux, ajouta Natsu.

Petite info : « le vieux », c'était Makarov Dreyar. Leur patron. Bon, elle avait une toute petite chance de les éviter.

Xxx

Xxx xxx

xxx

Elle ne retint pas grand-chose de son audition, retardée par chance. Des visages qui revenaient, des figures plus ou moins familières. Elle avait reconnu une jeune femme qui jouait dans un clip des Pegasus, boysband d'une maison concurrente, une saisonnière semblait-il. Elle n'était pas assez ancienne à FT Records pour pouvoir juger de ce qu'elle voyait, mais une fois de plus elle était prise. Elle, au milieu de ces visages de top model et de ces voix d'ange. Elle se demanda si elle jouissait encore d'un piston cette fois, mais il ne lui semblait pas, aussi loin qu'elle cherche.

Elle filait dans le couloir, perdue dans ses pensées. Son loyer. Le dernier texte qu'elle préparait. A qui allait-elle pouvoir le présenter ? Si bien qu'elle ne songeait pas, dans ses gestes d'automate, à l'endroit où ses pas la portaient.

Un bras se posa sur son épaule.

- Salut, princesse.

Lucy sursauta.

- Loki !

Le beau rouquin lui adressa un clin d'œil derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

- Alors, ma beauté, comment vas-tu ?

- Garde tes surnoms à la noix pour quelqu'un d'autre ! grogna-t-elle. C'est quoi cette habitude de mec... marmonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au bras du jeune homme appuyé sur elle.

Une silhouette bondit dans leur direction.

- Lucy ! s'exclama Natsu. C'était comment ?

- Comme d'hab, lâcha-t-elle.

Malgré tout, elle se sentit sourire. Pourquoi est-ce que la présence de ce gars lui faisait toujours cet effet ? Les cheveux roses ? (arrête de te mentir Lucy…)

Un rapide coup d'œil lui suffit pour constater que les quatre membres de Magic Burst étaient arrivés. Natsu et Loki, bien sûr. Plus les deux autres.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui lui sourit, installé… à son aise, dira-t-on. Ou, pour être exact, torse nu - son t-shirt trainait par terre, apparemment jeté là dans un moment d'enthousiasme – et Dieu sait que c'était très loin d'être un spectacle déplaisant, musclé comme il était.

Natsu lui jeta un coup d'œil, suivi d'un froncement de sourcils.

- Grey, tes vêtements ! lui jeta-t-il.

- Tu me cherches ? grogna l'intéressé.

Mm… c'est vrai que sa ceinture était déjà dénouée, et que le beau gosse avait tendance à se laisser emporter … nooon pas encore ça !

- Rhabille-toi, espèce de pervers ! hurla Lucy, hors d'elle.

Ignorant superbement sa remarque, Grey et Natsu se toisèrent, près à déraper.

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Ouais, approche, que je te file une raclée.

- T'es sûr ? C'est pas plutôt moi qui vais t'en mettre une ?

- Va pas pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère quand ce sera fini !

Grognement de fureur. Les deux se fixèrent…

…et voilà. La baston qui recommençait. Ces deux-là… Lucy se serait bien tapé la tête contre un mur.

Le dernier jeune homme eut un sourire en coin, accompagné d'un petit rire. Ses mèches bleu azur désordonnées tombaient sur l'étrange marque qui ornait sa figure – tache de naissance, tatouage ? Lucy ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Inutile de détailler, ce quatrième larron était dans la lignée des trois autres – sublime et charmeur. Elle n'avait pas affaire à un boys band pour rien. De ceux-là, difficile de dire lequel faisait tomber le plus de filles. Loki, en réalité… Normal, avec ses habitudes de dragueur.

Mais à les connaître un peu, Lucy savait qu'il existait difficilement pires gosses qu'eux. Sur scène, pas de doute cependant : ils jouaient comme des dieux. Loki Celestial, chanteur principal et guitariste. Gérald Fernandez, lead guitar (des solos à vous donner des frissons) et chant. Grey Fullbuster, basse, chantant à l'occasion. Natsu Dragneel, batteur, chantant à l'occasion lui aussi. Quatre voix d'anges, quarante doigts de fées, quatre visages qui faisaient la couverture de tous les magazines.

Leur musique n'était pas mauvaise non plus… si seulement Loki parlait un peu moins d'amour… Une soudaine intervention de Gérald interrompit son monologue intérieur.

- J'ai vu Mira tout à l'heure. Vous saviez qu'elle était de retour ?

Loki tourna la tête, intéressé.

- Ah oui ? fit-il. Je crois que je vais lui faire une petite visite…

Ben tiens. Peu importe qui était cette Mira, le sort qu'il allait lui réserver ne faisait pas de doute. Mais étonnamment, les deux bagarreurs s'étaient aussitôt arrêtés.

- T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Jellal sourit.

- Je l'ai vue en arrivant tout à l'heure.

Bizarre. A y réfléchir, ce prénom lui disait quelque chose. Et puis, si Natsu s'intéressait à l'arrivée d'une fille, c'est qu'elle devait avoir quelque chose de spécial, non ?

- C'est qui cette Mira ? demanda Lucy, piquée par la curiosité. (Que par ça, vous croyez ?)

- Mirajane Strauss, lui révéla Loki avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Un instant, Lucy le regarda sans comprendre. Puis elle réalisa. La blondinette étouffa un cri.

Mirajane. La Mirajane.. L'unique, celle qui avait fait la couverture de tous les magazines ayant le moindre intérêt pour la musique. L'immense popstar, son idole absolue, celle dont les posters couvraient encore ses murs. Celle-là, ne me dites pas que vous ne la connaissez pas. C'est simple, je ne vous croirait pas.

La seule chose qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche fut un « où est-elle ! » hystérique. Loki éclata de rire.

- Ben quoi ? C'est juste Mirajane.

Lucy le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment ça, «_ juste_ Mirajane » ?

- Je ne te suffis pas, Lucy ? lui glissa le rouquin avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle lui adressa un regard exaspéré.

- T'as la grosse tête.

Ecrasant. Pauvre Loki. Grey éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite, ce qui eut pour effet de secouer la croix en pendentif sur son torse. Attendez. Ce n'était pas une croix. Pas une croix, mais un petit coquillage blanc.

Un coquillage ? Et sa croix ?

- Grey ? demanda Lucy, curieuse et hésitante. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta croix ? Euh… c'est quoi, ce coquillage ? (elle le fixa un instant) C'est bizarre… Natsu a le même, en plus.

- Ah, ça ? fit Grey après un coup d'œil. Tiens, c'est vrai, tu y as pensé.

Natsu le dévisagea, agacé.

- Pour qui tu me prends ?

Grey baissa la tête. Un sourire triste passa sur son visage. Qui semblait en dire très long, plus qu'ils ne lui en avaient jamais dit. Bon sang ! Sur quoi venait-elle de mettre le doigt ? La preuve qu'au fond, ces gars-là, elle ne les connaissait vraiment pas. Pour qui elle se prenait, aussi ?

La voix de Loki la surprit. Il ne la tenait plus. Au lieu de cela, il faisait rouler entre ses doigts un petit objet qu'elle identifia comme étant un troisième coquillage. Du fétichisme de groupe ? Aucune chance, ces mecs étaient trop superficiels pour s'attacher à autre chose que leur chère gratte - ou batterie, pour Natsu. Lucy se morigéna. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle se remettait à les juger ?

- Un vieux souvenir commun, expliqua le rouquin.

Lucy se tourna vers Gérald, vérifiant que, sans surprise, il ne faisait pas exception. Il contemplait le petit coquillage blanc dans le creux de sa main d'un air nostalgique. Un sourire illumina un instant son visage.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas oublié…

- Bien sûr, marmonna Grey.

Lucy se gratta la tête. Elle ? Qui ça, elle ? Cela devait signifier quelque chose pour eux, mais quoi ? Jamais ils n'avaient parlé d'une quelconque histoire de coquillages. Pff, des coquillages. Et leur image virile, ils en faisaient quoi ? Bafoué par du romantisme de bac à sable (c'était le cas de le dire). Elle eut une pensée moqueuse pour leurs milliers de fans. Hey, Lucy, c'est pas sympa ! susurra sa conscience. Surtout qu'elle, le fétichisme, ça la concernait… Elle retint un regard vers son trousseau de clés, sur lequel… ouf, elle était toujours là !

Ok, elle était définitivement mal placée pour en parler. Elle se décida à profiter du trouble général pour filer à ses occupations, avant que Loki ne se ressaisisse. Soyons honnêtes. Appelons plutôt ça s'enfuir…

Xxx

Xxx xxx

xxx

Makarov Dreyar les toisa du haut de son bureau – il était monté dessus, compensant sa petite taille. Ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que jamais, preuve qu'il était loin d'être ravi des dernières prouesses de ses petits protégés. Ce dont les quatre n'étaient pas particulièrement fiers.

- Natsu et Grey. Vous pouvez me rappeler combien de fois je vous ai demandé de ne pas vous battre en public ?

Il soupira. Les deux se regardèrent de travers.

- Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé, les coupa le petit homme alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la bouche. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous ternissez votre image, bande de gamins ! Natsu, passait encore que tu te battes avec le premier venu prêt à tenter l'exercice. Mais avec Grey ! L'image, je vous répète, les enfants, l'image… Défoule-toi autrement. Pour montrer tes muscles, ce qui serait mieux… un bras de fer ?

Natsu sourit.

- Quand tu veux, grand-père !

Makarov secoua la tête, désespéré.

- Réveille-toi… enfin… A toi, Loki. Des explications ?

Le rouquin se mordit les lèvres, gardant le silence.

- Encore une… Tu as tout intérêt à cesser de draguer ainsi. Je ne compte plus les tabloïds qui en font leurs choux gras !

- Mais elle…

- Je ne veux rien savoir.

Nouveau soupir.

- Gérald…

- J'ai arrêté ! se défendit le jeune homme. Tout !

- C'est bon, tu es la seule nouvelle positive du lot. J'ai reçu une demande de Vermillion pour leur nouvelle saison. J'imagine que tu ne vas pas refuser ?

Vermillion, agence de mannequinat réputée. Et encore le mot était bas. En plus de leur recrutement talentueux, ils travaillaient régulièrement avec des acteurs et autres chanteurs. Grey avait par ailleurs déjà posé par leur intermédiaire pour deux grandes marques. Et puis, quelque part l'endroit lui était familier. Certaines personnes, aussi.

Gérald hocha la tête.

- Très bien ! se félicita Makarov. Ça, au moins, c'est une publicité _positive_.

Regard appuyé vers les trois autres.

Sauf que, voyez-vous, rien n'est jamais simple. Oui, Vermillion, ils connaissaient. Positif, dites-vous ? Mais si un détail venait tout chambouler ?

.

**_à suivre..._**

...

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

Voilà donc tout, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi perso je voudrais tout ré-écrire mais il faut savoir s'arrêter j'imagine

Quelques explications s'imposent… Parce que commencer un Gerza sous le regard de Lucy, ça ne doit paraître ni évident ni même logique. En fait il y a plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est une invitation urgente à lire _Try_, la merveilleuse fanfiction de lepeanutbutter… Oui si vous avez du temps, ce serait injuste de ma part de ne pas vous la conseiller, par contre je vous préviens c'est en anglais. Mais c'est un pur délice !

La seconde raison donc, c'est que c'est une façon très simple de présenter le contexte, je crois que l'essentiel est fait. La troisième, c'est que si la part belle est faite au Gerza, nos autres camarades ne sont pas en reste. Mais je pense écrire majoritairement du côté de Gérald, enfin vous verrez ça.

Pour ce qui est du milieu, assez fascinant en général disons, je ne connais presque rien du mannequinat. Si ce n'est rien. Disons que mon savoir me vient de mangas ou de série, vous voyez le niveau… En revanche côté musique, je pense être un peu plus calée, vu que je suis moi-même musicienne (enfin c'est un grand mot^^) et grâce à des connaissances (encore du pompeux dites donc). J'ai un peu la rage parce que samedi je devais aller en studio d'enregistrement et j'ai dû annuler (alors que j'attendais ça depuis des mois), mais en fait ce que j'ai fait à la place était très largement satisfaisant ! J'ai déjà écrit une fic où l'héroïne était ingénieure du son. Enfin passons le racontage de vie.

Ah oui. L'apparition de la passante est, disons, un clin d'œil à ce que dit un certain Gérald dans un chapitre qui suivra, enfin je ne sais pas si je garderais ce passage, on verra bien.

Merci encore à tous ! Je risque de mettre un peu de temps, histoire d'ordonner mes idées et de ne pas m'enfoncer en cours, mais je vous promets du Gerza pour bientôt !

_Lou._


	2. Erza Scarlet

Hello hello hello !

Je suis ravie de tous les commentaires que j'ai reçus, merci ! Je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir traîné autant (le dernier chapitre doit dater d'un mois, non ?), et encore plus coupable de poster aujourd'hui, vu que j'ai recopié tout le chapitre ce week-end, malgré mon contrôle de physique où je vais me ramasser en beauté et mon bac blanc de latin (mes deux matières noires, alors ça va être du même acabit…).

Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai remarqué que mes mains refusaient catégoriquement d'écrire Natsu et je me retrouve souvent avec un bien moins joli Nastu… mais bon ça s'améliore. Désolée de vous pomper avec du NaLu, mais je trouvais que c'était si bien… Enfin bref je me suis encore amusée. Et puis après, par acquis de conscience, je me suis dit qu'il fallait ajouter le minimum syndical de Gerza, donc j'ai bouclé ce passage et c'est avec ce petit plaisir que se clôt le chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Résumé:<em> _A 10ans, Erza est partie aux Etats-Unis, laissant derrière elle Gérald, Grey, Natsu et Loki. Huit ans plus tard, les garçons ont fondé le groupe Magic Burst, boysband à succès. Mais voilà qu'Erza, devenue top model, fait un retour remarqué. Seulement, Gérald n'est pas encore au courant..._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

**Erza Scarlet **

L'après-midi s'éternisait. Au bon plaisir de certains. Lucy s'était enfermée dans sa bienheureuse bulle, crayon à la main, et noircissait page après page de sa fine écriture penchée, toute de boucles et de déliés. Devant elle étaient étalées des feuilles couvertes de notes en tout genre, jetées au hasard, conservées par un coup de chance. La petite blonde était dans son élément : le déluge des mots, le vertige des longues phrases et les rythmes rompus, insufflés un à un dans son esprit, prenaient sens au bout de ses doigts. Il lui semblait les entendre, et en cela, son art ne différait guère de celui d'un musicien : tout dans l'oreille et dans l'instinct, et une longue pratique pour les polisser.

Pas d'acharnement là-dessous juste de l'amour. Rien ne pourrait lui ôter la joie immense de trouver la phrase juste, la bonne rime, le rythme mélodieux, le mot musical… De l'exigence, et le graphite devenait le prolongement de sa main. Et naissait le tube de demain.

Sauf qu'ainsi, Lucy se coupait du monde. Assez pour ne pas remarquer la silhouette penchée au-dessus d'elle.

- Bouh.

Lucy hurla, sursautant si violemment que sa tête partit heurter le menton de l'intrus. Dans un réflexe d'autodéfense hérité de Dieu sait où, elle le gratifia d'un surpuissant « Lucy kick » qui l'envoya valser contre le mur le plus proche avec un grognement de douleur. Elle se rejeta à distance, hoquetant, la respiration saccadée.

Elle reprit son souffle… et reconnut l'apparition. Ces cheveux roses saumon en bataille et cette immanquable écharpe blanche, c'était Natsu, aucun doute là-dessus. Le jeune homme se massa le ventre, là où il devait avoir reçu le légendaire coup de pied, et se redressa, pas ébranlé le moins du monde.

- Ça te dirait de _prévenir _avant de débarquer chez moi, un jour ? s'exclama-t-elle, acide.

- Heureux de te revoir. C'est toujours aussi bien, chez toi, constata-il avant de se vautrer sur le premier fauteuil disponible comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Les lèvres de la jolie blonde se pincèrent d'agacement.

- Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ? soupira-t-elle, désespérée.

Il piocha dans un sachet de chips avec son ardeur peu commune. Et c'est la bouche pleine qu'il lui lâcha ce qui devait être une réponse – un mouvement de tête vers sa fenêtre entrouverte. Lucy sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Du second étage, rien que ça ? Complètement taré. Elle s'avança et lui piqua son paquet de chips, puis elle se mit à sa hauteur, pour être bien sûr qu'il l'écoute. Et, de préférence, qu'il prenne compte de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me fiches une frousse pareille, je te jette par la fenêtre, par le même chemin que tu as pris pour rentrer. Mais en chute libre, menaça-t-elle.

- Cha me va, articula-t-il, encore la bouche pleine.

Lucy le fixa, bouche bée devant tant d'indifférence. Natsu s'empressa de lui reprendre les chips, profitant de son instant d'inattention.

Inspire… Expire…

- Sérieusement. Dégage de chez moi.

- C'est pas cool, Lucy.

- JE ME FICHE DE CE QUI EST COOL, DU MOMENT QUE TU PEUX ARRETER DE ME RENDRE FOLLE !

Et là, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi Natsu eut un mouvement de recul. Pur instinct de survie. Rien ne remplace une distance respectable.

- Whaou. Chaleureux comme accueil.

- Te fiche pas de moi, Natsu. Tu peux pas trouver un autre squatt ? T'as pas assez d'argent pour te payer un palace ?

- Ne mets pas l'argument de l'argent sur table.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Natsu croisa les bras, l'air boudeur. Le pire, c'est que ça lui donnait un petit côté craquant…

- De toutes façons j'ai pas envie de m'en aller.

Lucy baissa les bras. Elle rassembla ses brouillons et ferma son carnet d'un claquement sec. Repoussant le tout, elle se laissa choir sur sa chaise, les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers le garçon. A vrai dire, le rose à ses joues n'était peut-être pas dû qu'à la colère… Elle observa Natsu, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il avait commencé à fouiner dans ses affaires.

- Au fait, je blaguais tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas rentré par la fenêtre. Ça, je le fais uniquement pour sortir.

Lucy sentit ses yeux lui sortir de la tête. Et il lui lâchait comme ça, avec une telle indifférence ?

- Tu blagues ?

- Non, non, fit-il avec empressement, toujours sans la regarder. J'ai récupéré le double de tes clefs que tu as laissé traîner l'autre jour, tu te souviens ?

Lucy sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Non, elle ne se souvenait pas. Combien de fois avait-il pu venir comme cela, avec SES clefs ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Et- puis, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec ses clefs, à la fin ? Dans SON appart ?

- _ET TU POUVAIS PEUT-ETRE PAS M'EN INFORMER ?_

Natsu eut un geste de recul – encore un, mais un de trop. Son bras accrocha une pile de magazines, qui se reversèrent, à l'épuisement croissant de Lucy. Le jeune homme s'en aperçut, et voulut les ramasser, craignant des représailles dignes du Lucy kick. Son geste se suspendit.

L'un des tabloïds s'était ouvert sur une double page sur laquelle figurait la photo d'une somptueuse jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate, levant ses yeux chocolat vers le photographe. Le genre de personne qui ne devait exister que sur les affiches publicitaires pour produits hors de prix, et dont il était facile d'imaginer que la quasi-intégralité de son physique avait bénéficié de retouches soigneuses. Parce qu'humainement, personne ne peut imaginer que « la fille sur la photo » est autre chose que « la fille sur la photo ». Pas le genre de personne que l'on pourrait croiser dans la rue. Et pourtant…

Avec pour titre, en gros caractères d'imprimeries : _L'égérie de Paradise se retire. . ._

Natsu se paralysa. Le sachet de chips lui échappa des mains. Son bras tendu vers la photo tremblait, comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un fantôme. Son visage était l'incarnation même de la surprise. Non, il était bien au-delà. Bien plus que troublé. Bouleversé.

- Euh… Natsu, ça va ?

Lucy s'approcha, hésitante. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard, en état de choc. Il fixait la photo comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses propres yeux.

- Natsu ?

Le jeune homme sembla soudain reprendre conscience de sa présence. Il lui adressa un coup d'œil, puis se baissa et saisit le magazine.

- Je te l'emprunte, lâcha-t-il.

Et il sortit en coup de vent. Par la fenêtre.

xxx

xxx xxx

xxx

Le magazine était étalé sur un lit en pagaille, ouvert sur la double page qui lui avait valu le voyage. Penchées au-dessus de lui, trois têtes. Observant le moindre trait de la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates. La figure de papier leur adressait un regard mystérieux.

Grey releva les yeux, troublé.

- C'est elle.

- Bien sûr, se moqua Loki. Il y a son nom.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas aussi surpris que moi, riposta Grey.

Il fixait la photo comme si plus rien d'autre au monde n'existait. Ces cheveux couleur de soleil couchant, ils les auraient reconnus mieux que quiconque. Tout comme ils auraient pu nommer la jeune femme au premier coup d'œil.

- Ça parait impossible… Comment on a pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

- Il y a marqué qu'elle a débuté il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- C'est une top model, Natsu, pas un vulgaire mannequin. On doit la voir partout.

- Sauf qu'elle était à l'étranger.

- Oui, et bien dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas des pubs américaines à tous les coins de rue ?

Natsu grogna. Non, il n'avait pas la réponse. En attendant, ils avaient retrouvé Erza. Et où… Article on ne peut plus clair

_**L'égérie de Paradise se retire**_

_Erza Scarlet, toute nouvelle égérie de Paradise, a déclaré sa volonté de se retirer il y a quelques jours. Stupeur dans le monde de la mode où la jeune femme a acquis ses lettres de noblesse. Cette perte représente même une immense déception pour de grands couturiers. Va-t-elle tout bonnement arrêter le mannequinat ou cherche-t-elle un autre emploi à sa pointure ? Selon des sources proches, elle prendrait tout simplement un peu de repos au pays natal… Fiore._

_Viendrions-nous de gagner une nymphe dans notre panthéon ? En l'absence de déclarations officielles, il est tout de même raisonnable de garder une certaine réserve à nos propos. Restez toutefois attentifs. Des légendes telles que Mirajane Strauss ou Maevis Vermillion viennent de trouver leur égale… […]_

- Erza… de retour… murmura Grey.

Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa poche, et en retira le petit coquillage qu'il y glissait toujours. Il le contempla comme un talisman. Aucun des garçons ne songea à relever son fétichisme, pas même Natsu, pourtant prompt à la bagarre.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'en souvient ?

- Bien sûr, affirma Loki.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi confiant ? s'irrita Grey.

- C'est simple. Quelle fille digne de ce nom pourrait m'oublier ?

Natsu hocha la tête, souriant.

- Elle a promis. Et Erza tient toujours ses promesses.

Grey soupira.

- Ça va faire huit ans…

- Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste ! Tu n'as pas oublié, alors pourquoi elle ?

- Fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas. Moi, je l'…

Grey ne finit pas sa phrase, perdu dans ses pensées. Oui, ils savaient.

Loki laissa tomber son propre coquillage. Le petit objet roula sur la photo, s'arrêtant sur la rainure de la double page, sur l'épaule de la silhouette de papier.

- Même si elle s'en souvient, il n'y a quasiment aucune chance qu'on la revoie. Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Qu'on va la retrouver au coin d'une rue ? En admettant qu'elle revienne à Magnolia, aucun de nous n'a croisé chacun des habitants de la ville dans toute sa vie.

- T'es déprimant.

Peut-être, mais pas si faux. Un long silence suivit ces mots.

- Ce magazine ne date pas d'hier, fit remarquer Loki.

Appuyant cette fichue thèse. Natsu haussa les épaules.

- Allez pleurer si ça vous fait plaisir. Moi, c'est pas ce que je fais quand le reçois une bonne nouvelle. En plus, elle nous cherchera sûrement par elle-même. Pour un coup, la célébrité nous servira. Et puis, si ce qui est écrit est vrai, on a un atout…

Gérald.

Mais Gérald n'était pas au courant.

xxx

xxx xxx

xxx

- Vermillion, hein ?

La jeune femme offrit un demi-sourire, presque imperceptible, et passa une main légère et parfaite dans ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais. Non, plus sombres. Teintés d'une encre de Chine aussi noire que la nuit. Fins, ils retombèrent dans un mouvement gracieux. Lisses, soyeux, coulants comme de l'eau. Une chevelure de publicités pour shampooing.

Sa petite frange clairsemée tombait sur une peau blanche et lumineuse à faire pâlir d'envie la plus jolie poupée de porcelaine. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son visage, d'une grâce surnaturelle, défiait toute espérance. Deux perles noires brillaient dans ses yeux en amande, couronnés de longs cils qui – difficile à croire – comptaient à peine une vague présence de mascara. Pour compléter le tout, un gracieux nez nippon et une petite bouche parfaitement dessinée, rose pourpre et captivante. Sans parler du reste. Une allure de déesse.

- C'est ça. Juste ça.

Bien sûr, elle parlait de Vermillion, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus commun que d'y pénétrer. Comme si une carte de visite conséquente n'était pas exigée pour cela.

Gérald fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Les lieux fourmillaient de passages. Une faune un peu différente de celle de Fairy Tail, mais il s'y attendait. Il y était déjà passé une fois, lorsque Grey y avait posé. Fairy Tail et Vermillion avaient toujours été unis par de forts liens, et ce n'était pas près de changer. Photographes communs. Accords commerciaux. Mais, s'il n'en connaissait presque rien jusque là, c'est que les photoshots de Magic Burst avaient toujours été en extérieur.

- Blasée ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme se compléta, toujours aussi léger. Etonnée d'être comprise, pour une fois.

- Un peu. Mais je n'aime toujours pas la foule.

Lui non plus. Ils s'étaient tirés à l'écart, au croisement d'un couloir peu emprunté. Lui adossé au mur, elle à la balustrade en-dessous de laquelle passaient tous les entrants. La baie vitrée qui éclairait les passages était semblable à celle qu'il connaissait, à Fairy Tail. Il n'était pas vraiment perdu. Il rejoignit la belle brunette.

- Heureuse qu'ils t'aient choisi, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu le savais ? il demanda, surpris.

Elle tourna la tête et l'observa d'un air malicieux. Une expression qui lui fit presque perdre son air de nymphe inatteignable. Par là, je veux dire, l'impression qu'elle donnait de descendre d'une divinité à la beauté... Enfin, vous voyez le topo.

- C'est moi qui t'ai choisi.

S'ensuivit un silence. Le jeune homme prit le temps de digérer l'information, y cherchant une moindre trace de logique. Il se gratta la tête, un peu étonné. Enfin, vaincu, il cessa d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Elle fixa sa main, amusée, et sa touffe azur qui, de domptée, virait au grand n'importe-quoi. Les photographes allaient moyennement apprécier.

- Tu peux… répéter ?

- C'est moi qui t'ai choisi. Je m'ennuyais, et puis ils voulaient me coller avec Rustyrose.

Elle frissonna, visiblement dégoûtée.

- Bref, j'ai fait mon premier caprice de star.

Ce à quoi Gérald réagit par un sourire, à son tour versé dans la moquerie. Preuve tangible que ces deux-là faisaient bel et bien la paire. Réservés. Inatteignables, avec leur expression inimitable teintée de… quoi au juste ? Hauteur ? Mépris ? Supériorité ? En vérité rien de tout ça, mais il aurait fallu mieux les connaître pour s'en apercevoir. Cela glissait vers le sourire entendu, comme s'ils goûtaient à une plaisanterie qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, mais c'était aussi, étonnamment, ce qui faisait leur charme. Le mystère.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que je jouais les égéries, maintenant ? demande-t-elle.

Il n'y avait nulle trace d'interrogation en vérité. Pas de fierté à l'annonce de sa promotion. A peine une satisfaction planante, comme si elle avait reçu, plutôt que son dû, ce qui était dans la continuité des choses. Ce qui serait arrivé, quoi qu'on y fasse.

- Je m'y attendais.

Bien sûr. Qui, en la voyant, aurait imaginé le contraire ? Et puis, le jeune homme la connaissait. Fine politique, en apparence effacée, dévouée, malléable comme une belle poupée de cire. Une fleur que beaucoup auraient aimé arborer à leur boutonnière… mais une rose non dénuée d'épines. L'art de la manipulation était bien loin de lui être étranger…

- C'était toi, ma condition, au cas où tu ne m'aurais pas bien compris. Tu vois pourquoi au moins?

Gérald ne répondit pas, plongé dans un mutisme pensif. La jolie brune soupira. Quoi de plus simple que d'oublier que sa candeur était une façade ? A la voir, on lui aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession… La vérité, c'était que pour la plupart des être masculins de cette planète, il lui suffisait d'un rien – voire de rien du tout - pour devenir irrésistible.

- Tu ne viens plus très souvent me voir, en ce moment, lâcha-t-elle, déçue.

- C'est à cause du groupe, avoua-t-il sombrement. Loki s'est remis à courir les jupons, alors on doit limiter les dégâts…

Payer pour les autres. Une façon de se repentir comme une autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je m'en doutais, soupira la jeune femme.

Un remous dans la foule, plus bas, capta leur attention. L'agitation se densifiait, la masse s'agglutinait dans une traînée sombre de têtes mouvantes. C'était habituel. C'était le passage d'une étoile. Ils s'en fichaient tous deux, mais leurs yeux désœuvrés se laissèrent capter par le mouvement irrégulier des êtres affairés un peu plus bas.

La tache écarlate les prit au dépourvu. Elle surgit, fugitive, avant de disparaître en un instant, cachée par des dizaines d'autres têtes. Une chevelure parmi cent, si au moins c'en était une, et pas l'un de ces foulards chamarrés qui allaient et venaient au gré de la mode.

Le cœur de Gérald fit une embardée. Derrière sa tignasse bleue et sa marque étrange, il s'était paralysé, incapable de respirer, oubliant carrément comment faire. Mais l'illusion avait déjà pris fin. Plus la moindre trace de rougeoiement en vue. A sa place, le spleen, particulièrement amer. Encore la trace d'un fantôme du passé.

La jolie brune le dévisagea. Mais, respectueuse, elle ne dit rien, pas même une petite question. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle : elle respectait ses silences, et lui aussi en échange. Ils avaient tous deux eu leurs années noires, et ceci n'était qu'une cicatrice de plus remontée à la lumière du jour.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure, dit-elle gentiment. La conférence démarre dans quelques minutes. Allez, viens. Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir tes fans ?

Gérald lui sourit, reconnaissant, et lui emboîta le pas. Les couloirs étaient tout simplement interminables. Blancs. Pas si vides, toutefois. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que le hall qui se berçait au gré des passages. Il croisait des dizaines, des centaines d' inconnus qui ne prenaient pas la peine de le dévisager, ce qui lui était plutôt agréable. Jamais, dans les rues de Magnolia, il n'aurait eu une telle chance : sa marque étrange sur le visage le rendait trop reconnaissable pour qu'on lui laisse ne serait-ce qu'un instant de répit, et il passait son temps à se dissimuler sous l'un de ses amples capuchons. Ou de l'utilité du sweat à capuche.

Sur ses côtés, des portes qui se ressemblaient toutes. Des affiches, aux murs, assez nombreuses par endroits, de multiples tableaux d'affichage et autres inscriptions auxquelles il n'était pas encore accoutumé. Des portes qui se ressemblaient toutes, avec une petite plaque métallique, toujours à la même hauteur. Et puis, confiante, la jeune femme poussa l'une d'elle. C'aurait pu mener n'importe où.

- Ultia ! s'exclama un homme affairé. Approchez tous les deux, vous étiez attendus.

Effectivement. Dans quelques secondes, Grimory annoncerait le nom de ceux qui porteraient ses couleurs. A savoir Ultia Milkovich et Gérald Fernandez. La nymphe et le musicien. La jolie brune se tourna vers lui et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Et se glissèrent derrière la porte. A deux pas de là, leur scène.

La conférence à proprement parler avait déjà commencé. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, des questions qui fusaient, une ou deux voix indistinctes qui tentaient de calmer le tout. Ultia entrebâilla la porte, et un filet de voix s'en dégagea. Gérald n'y prêtait aucune attention, absorbé comme il était par le travail d'une maquilleuse à quelques pas. Ses mains lui semblaient lentes mais expertes. C'était un étrange mélange de sang-froid et de rapidité mesurée. C'était fascinant.

Ultia lui tapota l'épaule.

- Tu rêves ?

- Un peu, admit-il.

N'avait-il pas le droit ?

C'est alors qu'il aperçut, au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme, la porte entrouverte. Et, plus précisément, ce qui se trouvait derrière.

**Qui **s'y trouvait.

Son cœur eut un raté. Evidemment, il recommençait à se faire des idées. Il se faisait toujours du mal de cette manière, à croire qu'il aimait ça. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas capable de s'arrêter. Et qu'à _ce_ propos, il était terriblement irrationnel.

- Ultia, murmura-t-il (oui, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Tant pis). Qui est-ce ?

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Derrière toi. Sous les projos.

Un bureau. Quelques personnes. Invisibles sous cet angle, les journalistes. Et puis, au milieu, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure écarlate, vêtue d'une robe légère à l'imprimé fluctuant. Un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ces cheveux… Ce visage… Un tel hasard relevait du rêve le plus inespéré.

Une voix de journaliste fusa. Preuve que ce n'était pas un rêve ? Il se pinça pour plus de certitude.

_- Ne regrettez-vous pas les Etats-Unis ?_

La voix de la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates s'éleva. L'instant de vérité.

_- Bien sûr. Personne ne peut oublier l'endroit où l'on a passé sept ans de sa vie. C'est une page qui ne se tourne pas si facilement._

Cette voix… c'était elle. C'était elle. C'était … ? Gérald jeta un regard fou d'espoir vers Ultia. Qui est-ce ? Par pitié, réponds !

- Erza Scarlet, lui confirma-t-elle. Une nouvelle, mais elle fait déjà parler d'elle.

- Impossible, fit-il, bouche bée.

Oui, bien sûr. Il n'avait rien de plus malin à répliquer. La jolie top model lui adressa un regard chargé de curiosité.

- Tu la connais ?

Gérald renouvela son coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement. Son coeur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine.

- D'une certaine façon, murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait à cet instant qu'un seul désir : courir, courir vers elle et la retrouver, hurler sa joie au monde. Sans un journaliste pour le guetter, sans un regard pour l'observer. Juste eux deux et leurs souvenirs, lui, elle, et les souvenirs qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié. Il adressa un sourire à celle qui ne pouvait pas le voir.

Derrière la porte, un autre journaliste lança une question inaudible.

_- Non, que mes fans américains ne s'inquiètent pas de cela. Je ne suis pas revenue à Fiore pour ce genre de raison. Cela fait trop longtemps que je suis partie pour y retrouver qui que ce soit. Un gars ? Plusieurs ? Absurde. Il n'y a personne ici qui m'aie manqué, enfin pas de cette façon. Mais c'est mon pays natal, vous comprenez ?_

Gérald ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

Il avait forcément mal entendu. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir oublié. Elle n'avait pas le droit de déclarer une telle chose. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? articula Gérald d'une voix blanche.

Mais personne ne vint à son secours. Le monde s'effondrait. Pantelant, il se raccrocha au mur le plus proche. Le monde commençait à tourner d'une façon inquiétante… Mais même Ultia s'était désintéressée de ses préoccupations. Il se releva au bout d'un petit moment. Ultia le regardait, compatissante.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je crois que je viens de me prendre un bon coup de poignard, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle ne releva pas, bien qu'il lui ait semblé qu'elle avait fait le lien avec la présence de la rouquine. Encore un de ses silences bien appréciables. Saisissant sa main secourable, il se releva, encore pantelant, et se dégagea vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

C'est le moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir, déversant les précédents intervenants. Deux hommes plutôt grands, l'un en costar-cravate tiré à quatre épingles, l'autre, jeune, décontracté et souriant, à l'allure plutôt avenante. Un autre, petit, roux, aux traits marqués par la cinquantaine, que Gérald aurait juré avoir déjà vu quelque part. Et enfin, la jeune femme. Une chevelure écarlate, flamboyante comme un coucher de soleil, tressautant au rythme de ses pas. Deux yeux chocolat sur un joli minois. Aucune erreur n'était possible.

La petite délégation traversa la pièce. Gérald, figé, passa par à peu près toutes les émotions envisageables. Soudain, la jeune femme l'aperçut. Il se glaça, laissant paraître un masque froid et inexpressif. Reconnaissant la touffe bleue et la marque autour de ses iris émeraude, elle se stoppa, trop surprise pour faire un pas. Sa bouche s'arrondit. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, comme si des larmes s'y formaient, des larmes de joie.

- Gérald… murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la toisa d'un regard glacé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lâcha-t-il, acerbe. Je suis ravi de connaître notre situation. A moi non plus, tu n'as pas manqué.

Et, se désintéressant d'elle d'une manière étudiée, il posa une main sur l'avant-bras d'Ultia.

- Viens, c'est notre tour, murmura-t-il.

Sur ce, il poussa la porte et s'enfonça sous la lumière aveuglante des projecteurs.

_**.**_

_**à suivre...**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voili voilou ! J'espère toujours que vous n'êtes pas déçus du passage.

Alors alors… J'espère que mon Gérald est assez fidèle, mon Ultia aussi ? Enfin bon j'aurais essayé. Je sais pas pour vous, mais je préfère Ultear. Pour Gérald j'arrive pas à trancher, les deux orthographes sont bien même si Gérald ça fait un peu vieux. Et puis, pourquoi c'est pas Elsa ? Enfin pas grave on les connaît…

Sinon j'ai toujours pas de plan correct mais ça commence à prendre forme, au moins un peu. Je me suis gratinée une petite plongée dans le monde de la mode pour me remettre les idées au clair, parce que pour moi modèle, top ou mannequin c'était du pareil au même, et j'avais carrément zappé l'existence des défilés c'est pour vous dire... Oui je suis un cas.

Bye bye,

_Lou_


	3. Et Grey s'éveilla

Salut à tous ! Oui c'est définitif, je suis une sale gosse, je n'aurais pas ma première année de médecine et c'est bien fait pour moi. Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas pu résister bien longtemps à l'envie de continuer à écrire, et voilà donc un joli chapitre tout frais tout neuf pour vous faire craquer. Ah. Et désolée d'être aussi bavarde dans les notes d'auteur. J'y peux rien, quand je commence je peux pas m'arrêter. Si c'est trop, ne lisez pas :)

Nouveau chapitre, ton différent. Très différent même parce qu'après avoir retrouvé mes brouillons je me suis décidée à partir à l'aventure, c'est-à-dire rentrer dans la tête de Gérard. Une jolie tête bien faite, mais ô malheur quasi dépourvue d'humour, tant monsieur passe de temps à se morfondre dans le mélodrame de sa tragique destinée (« oh mon Erza ! Mon Erza si sexy ! Je ne te mérite pas, je salirais ton âme si puure ! »). Bref une toute nouvelle aventure pour moi, quoi que je m'y connaisse mieux en drame qu'en humour.

Entre nous, il _devait_ en être ainsi à partir du moment où j'ai écrit le scénario, mais mon humeur rebelle en avait décidé autrement. Au minimum, je vais devoir modifier le début de Gerza du chapitre précédent, au moins pour rendre plus logique la réaction de Gérard. Bref ça va me motiver pour ma correction.

Je me suis permis de vous faire subir une description d'Ultia supplémentaire, mais c'est juste pour comprendre ce que pense Gérard, parce que la précédente était copieusement ratée.

**Ne me détestez pas pour ce que je fais de Grey, s'il vous plait ! Sachez que je l'aime beaucoup et n'oubliez pas qu'il est vu du point de vue de Gérard !**

Sinon, que dire, que dire…. Ici commence le Gerza le plus pur ! Bon appétit ! :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Résumé :<span> "Ne t'inquiète pas. A moi non plus, tu n'as pas manqué." La chose la plus intelligente que Gérald trouve à dire à Erza après 8 ans sans se voir. Sauf que, si monsieur est un bougre d'imbécile, le destin n'a visiblement pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. _

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

**Si ce n'est pas de la jalousie, ça !**

...

...

Quel que soit l'angle duquel on l'observait, Ultia Milkovitch était assurément l'une des plus belles créatures de Fiore. Une merveille que Gérald avait l'immesurable chance de fréquenter depuis des années. Cette chance, des milliers d'autres hommes lui auraient jalousés s'ils en avaient eu vent. Fort heureusement, s'il manquait à Gérald toutes sortes de qualités pour survivre au monde du showbiz, il y en avait une qu'il possédait : la discrétion. Il avait su envers et contre tout conserver sa vie privée.

Fréquenter une fille aussi belle qu'Ultia ? Lui n'en avait que faire. Ultia, certes, n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Il devait même avouer que rares étaient les lèvres plus sensuelles que les siennes - c'est-à-dire que le simple fait de les regarder donnait envie d'y goûter. Néanmoins, si attirante soit-elle aux yeux de tous les croquants, lui n'y voyait qu'une sorte de masque. Etait-ce parce qu'il la connaissait si bien ? (ou le croyait, tant elle était mystérieuse…). Toujours est-il qu'elle lui faisait l'effet d'une statue : Ultia était une poupée, de celles qui rendent fous les hommes d'un simple déhanchement et qui, loin d'être idiotes, font de leurs battements de cils des armes mortelles. Mais tout ça n'était qu'apparence. Sa beauté était bien celle des statues : froide, inatteignable, calculée, et trop parfaite pour qu'il puisse y voir autre chose qu'un objet d'art. Il ne la désirait pas et ne la désirerait jamais. C'était comme penser à embrasser des lèvres de marbre gelé.

Mais la jeune femme était une amie précieuse. Et, parfois, un argument de poids.

Comme cette fois.

Erza l'avait blessé. Il n'existait pas à ses yeux ? Soit, il lui rendrait la pareille.

Il n'aurait pas dû la regarder. Elle était belle, plus belle que dans tous ses souvenirs. Si belle que c'en était indécent. Ce n'était pas la beauté d'Ultia, ciselée comme un flocon de neige, mais une chaleur brute, envahissante comme l'été, flamboyante comme un coucher de soleil. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, et ses formes s'étaient affirmées, mais c'était assurément elle.

Il l'observa juste assez longtemps pour être convaincu qu'il lui fallait cesser au plus vite. Elle le rendait incapable de réfléchir. Il la dépassa en silence, ignorant son air d'incompréhension et la peine dans ses yeux. Il ne devait surtout pas se retourner, ou il changerait d'avis et se jetterait dans ses bras.

Il savait bien ce qu'Erza voyait. Lui, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis huit longues années, lui tournant le dos sans même la saluer, froidement, entraînant derrière lui une fille qui n'avait rien à envier à cette chère Scarlet en matière de plastique. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, soit. Lui non plus n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Qu'elle digère ça.

Il se surprit à penser qu'Ultia était remarquable dans son rôle. Ultia, qui ne s'était pas formalisée de la manière dont il l'avait utilisée - il eut été idiot d'imaginer que la reine de la manigance n'aurait pas saisi son petit manège. Il se promit de la remercier un peu plus tard.

La jeune femme avait le poignet d'une finesse surprenante, s'aperçut-il. Ses doigts en faisaient le tour sans difficulté. Quel phénomène étrange que la volonté de fer que refermaient des menottes aussi fragiles ! Quel phénomène étrange aussi, qu'il pense à quelque chose d'aussi stupide à un moment pareil...

Ils entrèrent. L'assemblée entière les attendait.

La salle de conférence était comble. Point de vacarme, mais une lumière aveuglante qui lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir apporté de lunettes de soleil. On le dévisageait. Rien d'anormal, il n'était pas censé entrer aussi vite. Il n'était pas non plus censé être aussi familier avec Ultia. Zut. Des questions en perspective. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

Il balaya la salle du regard. Des yeux avides, par centaine. Des oreilles à l'affût du moindre petit ragot à colporter. Avec sa main refermée sur le poignet d'Ultia, il allait en faire les frais. Qu'est-ce qu'Erza l'avait encore poussé à faire?

Alors c'était donc ça, la foule qui avait accueilli le nouveau départ de Scarlet ? Erza. Aveuglé par la rage, il senti son sourire forcé se déformer en ce qui passerait sans doute pour une grimace – qu'ils mettent donc ça sur le compte de cet éclairage trop fort. Oui, c'était parfait, lui suggéra son côté calculateur, reprenant lentement le dessus sur sa colère. Lentement, dans un geste contenu et juste assez esthétique pour qu'il figure dans les journaux du lendemain, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Un mouvement soigneusement planifié, mimant la décontraction à perfection. Oui, plutôt que de rester ici, il devrait se lancer dans une carrière d'acteur. Il serait brillant, et, de toute façon, ce serait plus intéressant que… le mannequinat.

Soudain, il reprit conscience de ce qu'il faisait réellement ici. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'était pas là pour satisfaire ses envies de monologue intérieur. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? La promo, ça ne compte pas pour du beurre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ultia, occupée à inspecter ses ongles parfaits, et croisa le regard du journaliste qui l'interrogeait. Qui l'interrogeait ? A propos de quoi ? Il n'avait pas saisi un mot de ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Ultia chassa d'un geste gracieux la mèche qui lui balayait la joue. Saisissant son appel au secours muet, elle se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer une réponse appropriée. Gérald se saisit de cette perche avec élégance. Puis il adressa à la jeune femme un discret sourire de remerciement. Elle hocha la tête et répondit à son tour.

Le journaliste parut satisfait.

Cette conférence, c'était le comble. Gérard s'était rarement senti aussi hypocrite. Il était soudainement las de cette comédie à deux francs, où chacun connait son rôle aussi bien que celui de l'autre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'embourbe dans cette voie ?

-J'ai besoin de vomir, lâcha-t-il, lorsqu'enfin l'interview fut achevée.

C'était vrai. Ses jambes tremblaient et il se sentait nauséeux. Il s'appuya le dos au mur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ultia, seule présente à ses côtés, le toisait cependant, renonçant à cacher une franche curiosité. Il semblait que - non, il n'y avait pas d'_il semblait_ qui tienne. Ultia avait compris.

Comme d'habitude.

-Cette fille, c'était _celle-là_ ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-Oui, avoua-t-il sombrement.

Il y eut un silence lourd de réflexion.

-Ultia, lâcha-t-il enfin, je suis un parfait_** crétin**_.

Xxx

Xxx xxx

xxx

Aurait-il dû rester couché ce matin ? Toute cette histoire était peut-être un simple rêve. Il venait de réaliser à quel point son idiotie lui coûtait. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi, c'était de faire souffrir Erza. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait pu lui offrir après ses huit ans d'absence. Lui, le grand Gérald Fernandez. Remarquable.

Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait appris que la cause de tous les malheurs qui l'avaient poussée à immigrer, c'était lui ? Que c'étaient les Fernandez qui avaient ruiné les Scarlet, après que sa riche mère eut découvert l'attachement de son fils pour une petite prolétaire? Dans ce cas, elle devait le détester doublement, et alors, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle avait dit.

Il était la cause de ses malheurs. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avoir manqué. Normal qu'elle ait tant aimé les Etats-Unis, loin de lui. Il ne l'avait donc pas blessée, et elle avait eu raison de le lui faire signifier. C'était à lui de payer, pas à elle. Il l'aimait, et il se détestait d'être ce qu'il était. Et, à cet instant, pour lui faire ressentir tout cela, il détestait Erza.

Il avait besoin d'un remontant. C'était trop pour lui, et Ultia s'était volatilisée à je ne sais quelle réception truffée de personnages assez haut placés pour qu'elle soit tentée de leur soutirer quelque chose.

Ultia, avec ses manigances, lui ressemblait bien plus qu'Erza. Après le départ de la rouquine, il était devenu un sale gosse, bien vite déshérité, qui trainait dans les lieux les plus louches de Magnolia en compagnie des pires crapules, pariait, prenait à parti, se battait, volait, trichait, et surtout gagnait. Il avait joué les cerveaux de gangs, et, s'il ne le faisait que pour oublier, il le faisait bien. Jusqu'au jour où, croisant sa route pendant l'une de ses occupations louches, Ultia, prise de pitié, le tire d'affaire après une histoire qui avait mal tourné et le remette plus ou moins dans le droit chemin (tout en profitant bien sûr de ses talents à l'occasion).

Il ne savait plus s'il voulait revoir Erza ou l'oublier. Pour le moment, ce qui comptait, c'était de boire un verre. Et, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, le destin ne prend pas soin des écorchés.

C'est Erza qui vint à lui.

La terrasse du café était ensoleillée, et par conséquent, loin d'être déserte. Gérald avait renoncé à ses bars mal famés des bas-fonds, mais, aussitôt qu'il eut vu la scène, il regretta de ne pas s'y être précipiter pour cogner deux ou trois vauriens. Se battre aussi, c'était efficace pour oublier, même s'il avait juré de ne plus jamais le faire.

Il reconnut Erza à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Elle portait toujours sa robe fleurie et si terriblement sexy, et se trouvait en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle lui tournait le dos, assise, sirotant un café sans doute.

Le brun face à elle n'était autre que Grey.

Comment ces deux-là s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Erza était supposée n'avoir gardé aucun contact. Mensonge ?

Mais il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait, bien plus que de savoir si oui ou non Erza avait menti. Imaginer Grey et Erza seuls, aussi proches l'un de l'autre, lui avait donné une étrange sensation dans le creux du ventre, comme si ses entrailles se nouaient. Il avait une furieuse envie d'intervenir et d'emporter au loin Erza avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit qui relève d'autre chose que de la rencontre de deux vieux amis. Autant s'empêcher de penser.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion, et Grey ne semblait pas insensible. Qu'en était-il d'Erza ?

Le regard de Grey glissa et rencontra celui de Gérard. Au lieu du sourire qu'il aurait dû apercevoir, il ne reçut qu'une grimace, une de ces expressions qui signifiaient clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Erza dit quelque chose, mais en lui répondant, Grey garda son regard dardé sur Gérard. Erza, comprenant que son esprit était ailleurs, tourna la tête vers ce qui le troublait. En l'occurrence, Gérard.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Grey saisit son bras au-dessus de la table, la retenant. Erza ne le chassa pas.

Le contact des doigts d'un homme sur la peau d'Erza, fut-il son ami depuis ce qui lui avait semblé être des siècles, provoqua comme un incendie dans l'esprit de Gérard. Il la touchait. Il _osait_ la toucher. Et, pire que tout, elle ne le repoussait pas. Mais qu'attendait-elle ?

Deux secondes passèrent. Deux secondes d'immobilité.

C'en était trop. Gérard tourna les talons.

Alors c'était ça. Erza avait choisi. Très bien.

Vite, barman. Un alcool fort.

Très fort.

xxx

xxx xxx

xxx

Il était dix heures du matin, et Gérard avait encore assez de pic-verts dans la tête pour lui rappeler sa gueule de bois de la soirée, et par conséquent, les évènements de la veille. Pas de miracle, rien ne s'était effacé, et il n'était pas question de parler de rêve. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas d'humeur excellente en se rendant à la répétition du matin.

Bien sûr, Loki était en retard. Pour changer. Il restait donc Natsu, et – évidemment – Grey. L'une des dernières personnes à laquelle il aurait voulu adresser la parole. Heureusement, les deux étaient trop occupés l'un avec l'autre, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Sachant que je ne fais pas dans la "romance pour messieurs".

Gérald sortit sa guitare et se cala dans un coin de la pièce, loin de l"agitation des deux phénomènes. Ainsi confortablement installé, il laissa aller ses doigts le long des cordes, jouant, comme un automate, un air qui lui trottait dans la tête. Ses mains glissaient d'elles-mêmes sur le manche, enchainant les accords.

Il avait récemment composé une chanson, une chanson sur Erza. Une de plus, aurait-il fallu avouer. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle vint. Mais aujourd'hui, chaque mot résonnant dans son esprit était une souffrance. Il caressa les cordes, cessant. La douleur était insupportable.

C'est aussi l'instant que choisit Loki pour pousser la porte, talonné par une Lucy à demi furieuse de s'être laissée entrainer (sans doute attirée aussi par l'idée de voir une certaine personne, mais chuuut).

Entre temps, Grey et Natsu en étaient venus aux mains, et c'était bien sûr torse nu que le brun avait repris l'une de ses activités favorites. Entrainant bien sûr les hurlements de la jolie blonde.

-Grey_, tes vêtements_ ! Natsu, arrête-toi _tout de suite_ !

Loki retint un rire et posa une main sur son épaule. Une main à tendance légèrement baladeuse.

-Viens avec moi, ma belle, chantonna-t-il, et laissons-les entre eux. On a sûrement plein de choses passionnantes à se dire tous les deux.

-Toi, pas touche ! Comment j'ai fait pour me laisser encore entrainer dans ce _guet-apens _?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel avec une expression exténuée. Elle jura. Loki, soudain replié aux abris, choisit d'enlever ses lunettes noires avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent brisées en mille morceaux, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Sage décision, soit dit en passant.

-Nan mais c'est une salle de répèt ici ou un ring ? geignit Lucy. Maintenant _arrêtez-vous_ tous les deux ou je vous sépare moi-même ! La violence ne règle pas tout !

-C'est pas tes affaires ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Natsu et Grey.

Gérard grimaça. Comme pour mieux appliquer sa plaidoirie pacifiste, Lucy sépara les deux combattants - d'un de ses célèbres _Lucy kick_ bien placé… Oui, longue vie au pacifisme...

Aussitôt et alors que ses deux victimes se massaient les tempes, sonnées par le coup de grâce, la petite blonde entreprit de redresser les pupitres en marmonnant, se baissant un instant devant un Grey qui eut le privilège d'observer aux premières loges son décolleté plongeant – visiblement très à son goût. Une fois l'accès de furie passé, Lucy fit un bref tour de la salle en s'extasiant sur le matériel de pointe que la direction laissait à la disposition des Magic Burst. Et c'est vrai qu'ils étaient gâtés. Deux tables de mixage, des amplis de première qualité, une batterie électrique flambant neuve et j'en passe.

-Quel gâchis, lâcha-t-elle en pensant au nombre de mois de loyer qui lui auraient été nécessaires pour acquérir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, si l'on songeait à tout ce qu'un Natsu et un Gray réunis dans une même pièce pouvaient détruire.

-Tout ça parce que je ne suis qu'une parolière, grommela-t-elle. Tiens, j'ai écrit une nouvelle chanson vachement réussie, il faut à tout prix que je trouve quelqu'un qui me la prenne. Ça va faire un carton ! Et alors, ils verront, Makarov et compagnie… Tiens, tu écris ?

Lucy était arrivée jusqu'à Gérald. Penchée au-dessus de lui, elle fixait avec curiosité la feuille qu'il venait de noircir. Il eut un geste pour la cacher – il parlait encore d'Erza – mais il fut trop lent. Lucy était déjà loin, lisant à haute voix son texte, même pas fignolé, à peine correct.

-_Remember when_… Capo 3. Ré, La, Si mineur, Sol… _It's been a long time you know. I've figured out that you had forgotten it all. Time splits so fastly, sure… It hasn't left its tiny trace on you. Long time no seen, how it's been, tell me how you are. My heart… Do you… remember when ?_

-Rends-moi ça, ordonna-t-il précipitamment avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en lire plus.

-Tss. C'est pas trop mal.

-Hey, c'est vrai, s'exclama Natsu. Quand est-ce que tu as écrit ça ?

-Hum.

Lucy se campa devant lui, avec l'air de reprendre ses attitudes de furie. Si à cet instant une petite lumière rouge avec le signal de danger ne s'allumait pas dans la tête de Natsu, c'est qu'il était encore plus inconscient que ce dont il avait déjà l'air.

-Sans doute… quand tu étais trop occupé à te battre avec l'autre idiot ?

Elle laissa échapper la feuille, et Gérard soupira de soulagement en la rattrapant. Il la fourra dans sa poche, bien à l'abri – et bien froissée. C'était son trésor du moment, il ne le laisserait pas à la portée du premier venu. Même si c'était Lucy. Mais tout de même, il devait avouer que le compliment lui allait droit au cœur, car, il devait bien le reconnaitre, la parolière n'était pas mauvaise dans son genre.

Et pour le moment, elle était occupée – avec Natsu. Il sourit. Quel couple. au final, cette salle de répèt jouait un rôle bien étrange dans leur vie à tous.

Alors qu'il semblait que plus rien ne viendrait troubler cette journée somme toutes habituelles, la porte s'ouvrit. Plus personne n'était attendu, et cette salle était spécifiquement dédié aux Magic Burst. Ce n'était pas tant un moulin à vent.

Point de grincement, point de signe annonciateur. Les catastrophes ne viennent pas précédées d'un étendard.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait beau ne pas connaitre tous les personnages des environs, elle était absolument certaine d'une chose : la nouvelle arrivante était une inconnue au bataillon. Et pas du genre qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué. Grande, campée sur ses hauts talons noirs. Une simple jupe bleue plissée et un chemisier blanc. Une chevelure de feu qui lui laissait une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

Natsu se tourna brusquement avec un « Keskispasse ? »… et se stoppa, trop étonné. Un son étrange se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Grey lâcha sa basse et fit un signe de la main, sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui répondit, lumineuse.

Gérard, blanc comme un linge, froissa furieusement la boule de papier qui tenait lieu de chanson. Tendu.

Pourquoi était-il si loin de la sortie ?

.

**_A suivre…_**

_._

* * *

><p>...<p>

Voili voilou ! Le chapitre s'arrête donc ici. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

**_Post scriptum : Il semblerait qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous n'apprécient pas ce chapitre. S'il vous plait, expliquez-moi pourquoi. Est-ce à cause du rôle de Grey? Est-ce parce qu'il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses ? _**

**_Si je vous le demande, c'est bien sûr que j'aimerais comprendre. Aucun auteur n'est _****_ravi de décevoir._**

Pour la chanson, je l'ai écrite sur le tas. Je l'imagine dans un style ballade pop, un peu un intermédiaire entre deux chansons de Secondhand Serenade et Avril Lavigne, mais en voix grave. Si jamais il y a des guitaristes dans le coin, la suite d'accords tient tout à fait la route

Maintenant, tout va verser dans le Gerza, à fond. Ça n'empêche pas que je me permette plus loin des intrusions d'autres couples, du NaLu bien sûr mais aussi sûrement du GaLe, Gruvia etc. et d'autres personnages (j'adore Meldy) mais ce sera dans un certain temps.

Ahahah ! (rire sardonique) Quel idiot ce Gérard ! Qu'il arrête donc la paranoïa n'est-ce pas ?^^ Vous inquiétez pas, il va vite arrêter de l'éviter, son Erza. Surtout qu'il est hors de question qu'il laisse sa précieuse chérie à quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il veut qu'elle soit heureuse et pas tachée par sa noirceur et tralala. Bon, même si pour le moment il fait sa tête de mule. Mais je vous promets des scènes très très intéressantes ;)

_Bye,_

_Lou._


	4. Concert, haillons, rouge à lèvres

**Ne me tuez pas. Je répète, ne me tuez pas. J'aime beaucoup Grey. Viendra un moment où il n'aura plus le mauvais rôle. Ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement en sa faveur, mais ne désespérez pas.**

Résumé :

_« A moi non plus, tu n'as pas manqué. » C'est ce que Gérald affirme à Erza sous le coup de la colère. Mais lorsqu'il aperçoit celle-ci en compagnie de Gray, la jalousie lui mord les entrailles et il tourne les talons. Alors Erza pousse la porte des studios…et les revoilà face-à-face._

* * *

><p>-chapitre IV-<p>

CONCERT – UNE DECLARATION DE GUERRE

**Gérard et le rouge à lèvres**

_ou_

**Couvrez d'urgence Erza de haillons !**

Il jura.

Il avait fallu qu'elle vienne. Toute la honte de la veille lui revenait en pleine figure. Il s'était comporté de manière stupide, mais elle était là. Nul doute que ce n'était pas pour lui. Il jeta un regard à Grey, dont le profil affichait clairement un sourire de conquérant.

Son cœur se serra.

Tout était pour le mieux, pourtant. Erza ne devait pas tomber amoureux de lui ; il ne saurait que la blesser plus encore. Erza avait besoin d'un petit-ami qui la protégerait, même si, en supposant qu'elle n'ait pas changé, elle savait se battre. Et cette personne n'était clairement pas lui. A ce stade-là, n'importe qui d'autre ferait l'affaire. Alors évidemment, personne ne pouvait tomber mieux que Grey : c'était son ami, il ne lui ferait pas de mal, et puis il était séduisant, _et_ talentueux, _et_ célèbre, _et... une dernière ?_ bien loin des histoires louches dans lesquelles Gérard avait pu s'empêtrer. Difficile de tenir la comparaison.

Oui, Erza devait choisir Grey. Pour son bien.

Ça, c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de se répéter.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses dents de crisser à l'idée que les lèvres de Grey se posent sur la peau d'Erza. D'ailleurs, le simple fait de les imaginer tous deux à moins de trois mètres l'un de l'autre le rendait malade.

Alors, quoi ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, Erza devrait rester célibataire toute sa vie ?

Erza, qui affichait une beauté indécente. Sa cascade de cheveux couleur de feu tombait négligemment sur une chemise immaculée (qui laissait amplement matière à imaginer sur la générosité de sa poitrine), sa jupe plissée était cent fois trop courte à son goût, ses hauts talons allongeaient ses jambes déjà trop visibles. S'il avait pu donner son avis, elle se serait vite fait retrouvée couverte d'une guenille, histoire que personne ne soit tenté de la reluquer…comme il le faisait actuellement. D'ailleurs, les quatre autres ne se gênaient pas pour en faire autant.

Natsu émit un son étrange. Visiblement, les mots s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, même si l'effet de surprise jouait sans doute plus qu'autre chose là-dedans. Je veux dire, vous imaginez Natsu en train de reluquer une fille ? Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il s'intéresserait aux paires de jambes. Du moins avait-il reconnu Erza quasiment du premier coup d'œil.

Lucy avait refermé la bouche. Elle plissait le front, une expression d'intense concentration plaquée sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas manqué la réaction de Natsu, et cela ne la laissait certainement pas de marbre, d'autant plus que la rouquine lui rappelait sérieusement quelque chose – mais quoi ?

Erza les observa, un instant troublée par la présence de la blonde, puis son regard rencontra celui de Grey.

Et là, Gérard se dit que le pire dans la venue d'Erza n'était pas sa beauté rayonnante. Le pire n'était pas non plus qu'elle ait dit des horreurs à la conférence de presse, parce qu'encore, ça ne les concernait que tous les cinq, ni même qu'il l'ait accueilli avec l'expression inverse de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Non, le pire était dans l'expression qu'affichait son visage.

Qu'elle le fusille du regard, soit. Qu'elle déverse sur lui des torrents de haine, il supporterait sans broncher. Mais non. Au lieu de cela, Erza souriait à Gray, d'un sourire rayonnant, qui affichait clairement sa reconnaissance et son bonheur. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas certain qu'elle ait remarqué sa présence à lui en arrière-plan.

Ses mains se resserraient convulsivement autour d'un cou imaginaire, et pendant un instant, il crut qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler. Qu'il allait faire une énième erreur qui les écarterait plus encore. Mais avant qu'il n'ait esquissé le moindre geste, Natsu passa dans son champ de vision, lui laissant l'occasion de retrouver la raison.

-Erzaaaaa…

Un reniflement. Quoi ? Natsu pleurait ? C'était la chose la plus inconcevable qu'il leur avait été donné de voir depuis des siècles. Et bizarrement, c'était aussi comique ; en tout cas assez pour arracher un sourire à la concernée. Enfin, avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle et ne manque de la renverser, bien sûr. Et qu'il ne l'inonde (petit détail : conjuguez chemise blanche avec chemise trempée. Je vous laisse déduire ce qu'ont pensé les spectateurs, Gérard et Grey compris…).

Mais, aussitôt que sa tentative de meurtre par noyade puis par étouffement (solide, son étreinte…) ait avorté, il se sépara d'elle…

Et se mit en position de combat.

-Allez, viens te battre ! lâcha-t-il, un sourire guerrier aux lèvres.

Hum hum... Comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal de se bastonner avec les gens qui nous ont manqué.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit temps.

Cette phrase tombait à pic. Enfin quelqu'un doué de raison ! L'élu en question –Loki- s'avança, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Tiens donc, il était toujours égal à lui-même, celui-là. Enfin, bon, il avait grandi et s'était encore musclé, mais vous imaginez bien le reste.

-Mais ça m'a tellement manqué… geignit Natsu. Allez, Erza, approche. Je vais te prouver que je suis devenu plus fort !

Erza eut une mimique gênée, approuvant l'intervention finalement salvatrice de Loki. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de s'amuser un peu, pourtant. Mais il y avait mieux que d'être perchée sur huit centimètres de talons pour ce genre d'exercice –oui, Erza était pragmatique.

-Oui, oui, Natsu, on a compris, on est tous contents de revoir Erza, mais je pense que les prochaines tentatives d'assassinat peuvent attendre un peu, non ? sourit le roux.

L'intéressé râla, pas même conscient que Loki venait de lui épargner une remarque cinglante (suivi du geste adéquat) de la part d'une Lucy qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits et n'appréciait pas spécialement le manque de retenue dont il faisait preuve.

-Comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? interrogea finalement le roux, curieux.

-C'est… euh…

-…grâce à ma super célébrité, je suppose ? la coupa-t-il sans attendre. La fausse modestie est inutile, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Enfin, si l'on t'a laissé entrer, c'est que tu n'es pas en reste.

Erza le dévisagea, perplexe.

-Tu es célèbre ?

Natsu ne retint pas un fou rire en voyant la mine scandalisée (et signe d'un très mauvais jeu d'acteur) qu'afficha Loki.

-Enfin, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Loki Celestial, le sublime chanteur de Magic Burst ?

Erza réfléchit un instant, puis prit un air désolé.

-En fait, je me fiche un peu des noms des chanteurs, avoua-t-elle. Je préfère leur musique.

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Dire qu'ils s'étaient au départ imaginé que la célébrité leur permettrait de recontacter Erza, de faire le pont entre eux et les Etats-Unis. C'était un peu ce qui les avait lancé dans la musique, en plus. Faire parler d'eux au-delà des frontières, jusqu'à leur Erza. Parce que, dans les films, ça marchait du feu de Dieu... Ah, le beau mythe. Et voilà qu'elle leur avouait qu'elle s'en fichait. Royalement. Enfin bon, l'essentiel était qu'ils l'avaient quand même retrouvée.

Erza, gênée, chercha de quoi se raccrocher.

-Euh… _Last drink_, c'est vous ?

Sourire.

-Et _Prickly girl_, je suppose.

Triple sourire. Ouf, elle s'était rattrapée.

Cette célébrité… Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait réussi à croiser Gérald à Vermillion. Avec cette fille. Et, au passage, pourquoi elle retrouvait la joyeuse troupe dans les locaux de FT Records.

-Bref, comment tu as fait pour nous trouver ?

-Au petit bonheur la chance. J'ai croisé Gér…

Justement, où était Gérard ?

Son regard balaya la salle, mais elle croisa le regard de Grey et s'arrêta. Il avait une expression qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Comme s'il était mécontent de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Sauf que, voilà. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui le rebutait. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait…

Ils avaient quelque chose de différent, presque tous, finalement. Sauf Natsu… Natsu était un cas à part, mais ce n'était pas nouveau.

Grey saisit sa chance, matérialisée par cette brève pause songeuse. Erza lui tendait la perche dont il avait besoin et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser filer.

-C'est moi qui lui ai indiqué où nous trouver, énonça-t-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Il soutint le regard des autres, confiant. Il avait l'art du raccourci… Vous ne voyez pas ? Enfin, avouez qu'avec le silence soudain d'Erza, il y avait amplement de quoi créer des malentendus -aux yeux d'une _certaine_ personne. Le silence suggère souvent plus que les mots, c'est bien connu.

Surtout, ne pas mentionner qu'ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois devant Vermillion. Ne pas mentionner que c'était _après_ qu'Erza ne croise Gérard. Ne pas mentionner qu'il y était pour retrouver le guitariste.

A cet instant, Erza était encore toute chamboulée et n'avait pas tardé à lui raconter l'accrochage qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Gérald. Ils avaient longuement discuté, et Grey n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre ce qui avait pu se produire avec son ami. Il le connaissait bien, et surtout, il n'était pas stupide. Seulement, il préférait que ce dernier ignore qu'il s'était agi d'un simple hasard. Et qu'il extrapole. Gérard savait parfois faire preuve d'une imagination débordante.

Il n'y eut pas de place pour le silence.

Ce fut comme si une étagère avait chuté. Dans le silence relatif de la pièce, où les sons étaient tamisés grâce aux murs alvéolés, ce genre de bruit ne passait pas franchement inaperçu.

Gérard ne se connaissait pas une telle force. Sa chaise s'était tout bonnement retrouvée expulsée contre le mur tout proche avant de retomber au sol. L'isolation en avait pris un bon coup. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Et le sol... eh bien le sol s'était chargé de faire caisse de résonance. La chaise était probablement brisée, mais il ne regarda pas.

Grey ne se tourna même pas, et se contenta de sourire, satisfait. S'il avait daigné s'y plier, voilà ce qu'il aurait vu.

Une chaise en petits morceaux. Un renflement nouveau dans le mur.

Et Gérald, droit, blanc comme un linge.

Voilà. Il n'avait pas réussi à se faire discret. Il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de jouer la scène mélodramatique d'un feuilleton pourri. Super. Qu'il était doué.

Et il se tenait immobile, comme s'il allait lancer une tirade digne de Racine –mieux qu'un vieux feuilleton, mais pas plus efficace, parce que les vers... euh... très impressionnant- donc comme s'il cherchait ce qui le ridiculiserait le plus sûrement. Bref, comme un parfait abruti, un abruti indécis au sang chaud. Et malheureusement, ces qualifications cohabitent mal.

Tant pis. Il partirait quand même.

Il traversa la salle, quatre regards d'incompréhension dardés sur lui. Il avait une inexplicable envie d'étriper Gray. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, aussi. Non non non. C'étaient ses poings qui se serraient tous seuls à l'évocation de son nom. C'étaient eux (pas lui, bien sûr) qui frémissaient de plaisir à l'idée d'aller s'encastrer dans le visage du beau brun. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un tic nerveux qu'il ne se connaissait pas encore. Il avait peut-être un genre de maladie rare.

Sauf qu'Erza le regardait. Et, rien que pour ce regard, il ne toucherait pas à l'autre traître.

Que fichait-il encore ?

Oh, et puis, quitte à jouer la carte du mélodrame, qu'il ne le fasse pas à moitié. Il se savait excellent acteur, de toute façon.

Il s'avança, maitrisant à grand peine sa fureur et montrant ce qu'il imaginait être un visage impassible. Et s'arrêta au niveau d'Erza. Un instant.

Elle sentait bon, d'un parfum bien trop tentateur qui lui donnait envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la libérer. Et tout-à-coup, il avait envie d'humer ses cheveux, d'y enfouir sa tête et de faire marche arrière. Comme par hasard, tout semblait se liguer contre lui. Il inspira profondément. Absorbant un peu d'elle avec lui. Se pencha au-dessus de son oreille. Et murmura, mi venin mi miel.

-Dis-moi, quel est le sens de ce petit jeu ?

Oui, à quoi jouait-elle ? A papillonner avec Grey ? Elle était peut-être là pour un faire-part ? Salut les amis, ça faisait longtemps. Je compte bien me mettre avec Grey d'ici peu, alors autant que je vous reparle, non ?

Il laissa planer sa phrase. Elle était la seule à l'avoir saisie, et les autres regardaient sans comprendre, abasourdis. Il s'en fichait, du moment qu'il pouvait clairement lui signifier qu'il n'approuvait _**pas**_.

Une seconde encore, et il avait claqué la porte.

Le silence s'était fait. Des spectateurs incrédules, un Grey victorieux et une Erza tétanisée. Pâle à en faire peur.

Elle se tourna, telle une automate, et regarda la porte close comme si une réponse allait en surgir. Elle marcha lentement jusque-là, la tête en ébullition. Poussa la porte. Sortit. Suivit la courbe des couloirs, longuement.

Mais lorsque la sortie fut en vue, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence.

Gérald avait disparu.

xxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxx

Gérald avait fait l'idiotie d'oublier son sweat à FT Records. Résultat, les passants le dévisageaient d'un air curieux et il se faisait l'effet d'une bête de foire. Il tenta de cacher sa marque sous ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait évidemment pas assez long pour obtenir un résultat un tant soit peu satisfaisant. Il était décidément bien trop reconnaissable. Et s'il se teignait les cheveux en noir ?

Pour ressembler à Grey ? Hors de question. C'était plutôt son fichu tatouage qui posait problème.

Il s'arrêta. Une fille gloussa lorsqu'il la frôla. Gloussement repris en cœur par deux autres spécimens à peine entrés dans l'adolescence. Il soupira et se gratta la tête, cherchant quel pouvait bien être leur problème.

Leur problème ? Eh bien, elles l'avaient juste reconnu. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. C'était peut-être _son _problème, aussi. Loki n'avait pas de soucis à l'idée d'être adulé par la gent féminine. C'était lui qui devait être anormal. Même si, bon, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de terrifiant dans l'idée d'être l'objet de fantasme de gosses prépubères.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tant qu'il avait le choix, Loki était satisfait. Donc il n'avait pas à se soucier de gamines, si des beautés toute fraiches dans leur vingtaine venaient frapper à sa porte.

Oh, et puis zut. C'était Loki qui était bizarre. Un mec qui aimait sa sœur, et ne pouvant s'y résoudre, sautait sur tout ce qui bouge, ce n'était pas un cas d'école peut-être ? Oui, il n'aimait pas être épié en permanence, et alors ? Ça faisait de lui un mec normal, juste un mec normal. Et non, il n'était pas parano. Pas même un tout petit peu. Là, on l'observait. Et c'était franchement irritant. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il poussait la chansonnette devant un micro ?

Conclusion de cette journée : devenir célèbre était vraiment LA fausse bonne idée.

Sauf que ni Natsu ni Gray n'avaient de difficultés avec la célébrité.

Ok. Non Gérard, tu n'es pas un cas désespéré ! Il y a une réponse à tout, tu ne l'as juste pas encore trouvée !

-Dites, s'il vous plait…

Gérard fut un instant surpris. Tiens, cette fille, là, lui parlait ? Elle ne restait pas muette comme une carpe à faire des ronds avec sa bouche ? Il devait être tombé sur une exception. Quoique, pas tant : elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Rouge comme les cheveux d'Erza… Rha, encore Erza ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix deux secondes ? Oui, bon, elle n'était pas là.

-… je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Ce n'était que ça ? Il eut un sourire rassurant, et fouilla le fond de ses poches à la recherche d'un stylo. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un certain morceau de papier froissé. Il retira vivement sa main, comme piqué par un serpent. Etrange, comme il n'avait soudainement plus envie de chercher plus loin. Il regarda la fille d'un air embarrassé, en se grattant la tête, la main passée dans les cheveux.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de stylo, s'excusa-t-il.

La fille, plus rouge encore, baragouina quelque chose.

C'est qu'elle n'était pas moche. Petite, de grands yeux bleus et une chevelure blonde coupée court. Peut-être un peu banale, mais avec un potentiel certain. Pas très vieille. Dix-sept ans, peut-être. Avec une préoccupation limitée pour son apparence, mais sans être vraiment négligée. Ayant ses chances auprès de la gent masculine, surtout là où triomphait le lieu commun du « les beautés naturelles, c'est mieux. Le maquillage, de manière discrète s'il vous plait ».

Elle sembla un instant sur le point de s'asphyxier, et il réalisa qu'il la dévisageait un peu trop ouvertement. Elle plongea la tête dans son sac, évitant son regard.

Donc, timide mais avec un certain esprit d'initiative. Elle s'en sortirait bien dans la vie, celle-là.

Elle sortit un petit nombre d'objet inutiles, avant d'extirper enfin un petit calepin et un…un tube de rouge à lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ?

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas de crayon, s'excusa-t-elle. Ça ne vous dérange pas d'écrire avec ?

Ah, d'accord. Tant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui écrire sur la joue avec... Eh bien… à la guerre comme à la guerre. Il suspectait vaguement qu'elle n'ait pas cherché bien loin et profité de l'occasion, parce que, malgré ses maigres connaissances, il savait que dans un sac de fille, on trouvait absolument tout (et n'importe quoi - merci, Ultia !). Mais il appréciait son culot.

Il lui remit le calepin dûment signé et elle le rangea précieusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les deux autres filles, derrière, la lorgnaient d'un regard débordant de jalousie, mais elles n'osaient pas approcher. Un triomphe pour son espace vital.

Hum... Elles gloussaient… juste parce qu'il leur avait accordé un regard ? Quelle maturité !

Il leur jeta un autre regard, irrité cette fois.

Et se mit enfin à réfléchir avec autre chose que ses pieds. Voyons ce que ça pouvait donner… « Attends une minute, mon petit Gégé. Elles gloussent parce qu'elles te trouvent séduisant, n'est-ce pas ? Pas uniquement parce que tu es célèbre ? La preuve, en son temps, un type comme Jura ne s'est pas attiré des hordes de midinettes, et pourtant ce gars était bien disque d'or ! »

Pour appuyer sa théorie, il adressa un sourire charmeur à l'une des trois filles. Celle-ci se métamorphosa instantanément en tomate. Ça, c'était la seule réaction qu'il pouvait anticiper de la part d'une fille. Et ça marchait à tous les coups.

Il devait être beau, sexy, euh… stylé ? Ou un truc du genre. Séduisant, quoi. Si son décodeur de langage femelle marchait à peu près correctement.

Au fait... Et si c'était ça, son arme ?

Le parallèle se faisait enfin. Avec Erza. Pourquoi ce genre de chose ne marcherait pas ? Bon, il était loin d'être un expert en drague, vu que les filles venaient à lui et non le contraire, et déjà conquises, mais il devait posséder un certain potentiel. Il pouvait arrêter de faire sa tête de cochon en sa présence, cesse de se morfondre, cesser de se répéter qu'il était un incapable, cesser de réagir au quart de tour, cesser de dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Cesser beaucoup de chose donc.

Il avait une alternative toute simple à tout ça : ne plus fuir.

Il ne la laisserait pas tomber dans les mauvais bras. Héhé. Qu'elle attende un peu. Grey n'avait pas encore gagné.

Il se sentait une âme de romancier, d'un seul coup. Il la ferait l'aimer. Il la ferait se languir de lui. Il la ferait le supplier de l'accepter. Et il la toiserait, il refuserait jusqu'à la rendre folle. Et seulement là, il daignerait accepter. Aha, c'est qu'il se faisait diabolique quand il voulait, l'ex-mafieux and co.

C'était un plan parfait, non ?

Bon, il lui fallait un vrai plan d'attaque, mais pour ça, il pouvait compter sur Ultia. Ah, très chère Ultia…

Et dès lors, Erza lui appartiendrait.

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxx

Cette fois, Grey avait cru bon de l'informer. Comme pour prouver sa domination. Erza viendrait au concert. Et pas par simple envie de les écouter. Non, parce que lui, Grey Fullbuster, l'avait invitée.

En affirmant cela, le bassiste avait posé un regard insistant sur Gérald. Tu vois, disait-il. Erza ne sera jamais tienne. Elle est à moi. Définitivement à moi, et je ne la lâcherai pas.

Autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils étaient restés passifs l'un comme l'autre, laissant Erza décider de celui d'entre eux deux qu'elle choisirait. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Alors, aujourd'hui, Grey avait réagi. Etait-il condamnable pour autant ? C'était Gérald qui était passif, et, en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. Si Gray savait parfaitement que Gérald n'avait pas cessé d'aimer Erza, il n'était pas particulièrement séduit par l'idée qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Parce qu'il suspectait qu'elle ait eu un faible pour lui.

Au fond, cette invitation à leur concert caritatif n'était qu'un moyen de plus pour intimer à Gérald d'abandonner tout espoir.

Pas de chance, Gérald venait de décider du contraire.

La foule hurlait leurs noms assez fort pour que Gérald les distingue du fond de leur loge. Il s'observait du coin de l'œil dans le miroir. Il avait ébouriffé ses cheveux.

Erza lui avait dit il y a bien longtemps que cela lui allait bien. C'était idiot, mais il s'y accrochait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était pathétique.

Grey fixait la porte. Lucy était entrée en coup de vent, hurlant sa joie d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un prêt à reprendre sa chanson (une certaine Levy McGarden). Décidément, la petite blonde semblait s'être attachée au groupe au point de les mettre au courant de la quasi-totalité de ses états d'âme.

Et Grey, en l'écoutant, tentait difficilement de cacher sa déception. Erza tardait.

Et, en effet, Erza se ferait désirer…

Ils étaient monts sur scène sans plus attendre. La foule s'était littéralement déchaînée.

Sur scène, ils laissaient tout en arrière. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, dans un face-à-face survolté avec la musique, bercés par une clameur psychédélique. Il n'y avait plus que le son.L'harmonie.

Ils en oubliaient presque Erza.

Ils avaient arrangé _Prickly Girl_, décidés à en faire un chef-d'œuvre, et cela donnait un résultat plus que satisfaisant. Quelques coups de caisse claire bien placés, un riff fabuleux à en donner le tournis, des notes égrenées une à une, à mi-chemin entre caresse et envoûtement.

Loki passa la main dans ses cheveux et rapprocha ses lèvres du micro, menaçant l'équilibre mental de centaines de filles. Sa voix s'éleva, enjôleuse. Il semblait s'en donner à cœur joie, au vu du sourire malicieux qu'il affichait.

_« Hotness, you make me feel restless. How do you do that ? to my heart._

_Prickly, you're driving me crazy. Wanna be with me ? Hey, I'm free. »_

Cette chanson, c'était aussi _le_ solo de guitare de Gérard. Les cordes vibraient. Le bois était chaud, comme vivant. Ses mains glissaient, ses doigts dansaient le long du manche, survolaient les cordes, hurlaient leurs rêves. Sa guitare, son amante. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son instrument, coupé du réel.

Il _était_ la musique. Un sourire de pur bonheur aux lèvres.

Il offrit un regard à Natsu, ravi. Ils n'auraient pas pu choisir meilleure chanson pour le dernier rappel.

Un éclair rubicond piégea son regard : celui d'une somptueuse robe de cocktail et de cheveux assortis. Erza. Gérald se força à chasser toutes les pensées parasites qui l'envahissaient, comme pris en faute. Comme s'il la trompait avec son instrument. Ridicule. En plus, elle avait Grey, non ? grogna-t-il.

La robe soulignait sa taille et ses hanches, en courbes de guitare justement. La fente révélait ses longues jambes, d'autant plus longues que ne le faisaient paraître ses élégants escarpins. Sa gorge, aussi... sa gorge était bien trop dévoilée. A coup sûr, elle sortait d'une réception. Si seulement cette fille pouvait s'habiller de manière moins seyante... Il ne voulait surtout pas connaitre la couleur de ses joues à cet instant.

Alors, pour combler sa gêne, il lui sourit.

Et elle rougit.

Hum, impossible. Relisez la phrase, il y a erreur sur la personne. Il _devait_ y avoir erreur. Erza, rougir ? A lui, en plus. Il devait être embrouillé. Et puis, ses traits étaient à demi cachés par l'ombre. Il était dans un état un peu trop allègre. Sans doute aussi était-il difficile de distinguer les expressions sur les visages.

Il la fixa plus intensément.

Non, pas d'erreur. Il l'aurait juré, Erza avait rougi.

Le lion qui grondait au fond de ses entrailles rugit de satisfaction. Erza serait bel et bien à lui, un jour ou l'autre. A cet instant, il avait juste envie de sortir de scène et de la rejoindre.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il perdit son regard dans la foule. C'était étrange, d'avoir autant de fans. Il se rappela leurs débuts dans des salles presque vides, et leur satisfaction lorsqu' une dizaine de personnes se balançaient dans le rythme. L'ambiance n'était pas la même. Mais le gros défaut d'aujourd'hui était que les cris les obligeaient à augmenter le volume sonore à un niveau démentiel. Et là, de ces fans, il n'avait que faire. Il n'en voulait plus qu'une. Une seule.

Grey avait intercepté son échange de regards avec Erza. Qu'il en prenne pour son grade.

Pendant toute la fin de la chanson, les deux adversaires se jaugèrent, leur amitié laissée au banc de la théorie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent céder la place au groupe suivant, Blue Pegasus. Alors seulement, les quatre garçons rejoignirent les coulisses, épuisés.

Gérard touchait enfin le paradis. A un petit problème près. Tandis qu'il sortait, Erza à quelques pas, son cerveau chauffait à blanc.

Comment pourrait-il lui dire ? Euh… « salut, comment tu vas ? » Nul. Alors… « Salut Erza, ça faisait longtemps. » Pas mieux. En plus… Elle n'était pas supposée ne pas lui avoir manqué ? C'était un peu ce qu'il lui avait balancé. Alors, euh… « Comme on se retrouve. »

Hé ! Pas mal ! Froid. Mordant. Mais pas hostile. Enfin, euh… pas trop.

Plus facile d'être un boss de la mafia que de décoder les joies du relationnel.

Bon, il avait sa réplique-de-la-mort-qui-tue, le plus difficile était fait. Ne restait plus qu'à la caser. Il s'avança donc vers sa charmante Erza, souriant…

Sauf que cette soudaine amabilité affichée devait être totalement décalée, parce qu'elle le contemplait d'un air interdit. Mais qu'elle était bizarre... Il lui avait déjà souri il y a trente secondes et ça ne l'avait pas choquée, à ce moment-là. Quoi, il avait un truc dans les cheveux ?

Pourtant, ne disait-on pas que les femmes aiment être surprises ?

Bon, il y avait peut-être un paramètre qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte.

Bref, il s'avançait, lorsque passa dans son champ de vision un certain personnage… Grey, qui saisit le poignet de la belle et l'entraina sans tarder par la porte ouverte, ignorant ses protestations.

Aaah... La peau de Grey, la peau d'Erza... Non non non, ça n'allait sûrement pas se passer comme ça ! Et puis quoi encore ? Hé, beau gosse, t'en as pas un peu marre ? T'as pas compris que je ne lâchais pas l'affaire ? Vraiment pas fair-play, de se barrer comme ça, sans lui laisser sa chance.

Ledit sieur se tourna sur le seuil, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de lancer un regard à ses amis.

-Bon, je vous laisse, vous rangez tout ce coup-ci, ok ? Parfait, je vous revaudrais ça.

Et, après un clin d'œil appuyé à Gérard (« je te l'avais dit mon vieux, t'as aucune chance… »), il poussa sa prisonnière devant lui.

Hum, carrément ? C'est de la triiiche !

Oui, eh bien, Gérard pouvait aussi bien s'étouffer sur place que ça ne changerait absolument rien à l'affaire. Rester là, les bras ballants, ça avait une efficacité limitée. La tête qui surchauffe aussi, tant qu'aucune solution, qu'aucune action n'en sortait.

Grey et Erza allaient sans aucun doute passer la soirée ensemble, et sûrement pas avec une distance de sécurité de dix mètres. S'il jouait de chance, il n'aurait pas de remords de ne pas avoir passé de ceinture de chasteté à la taille de _sa_ rouquine. Il avait une chance folle que Grey ne soit pas Loki…

Mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de réjouissant dans cette affaire.

Grey… Qu'il ose seulement aller plus loin…

* * *

><p><em>A suivre… héhé…<em>

**Encore une fois, j'adore Grey. Ne m'étranglez pas et patientez s'il vous plait. Je parie que je me suis mis à dos pas mal de monde, non ? Mais ce chapitre est écrit du point de vue de Gérard, je ne peux pas lui demander de présenter Grey comme une bénédiction. Et puis, vous savez que Grey aime Erza (comme dans le manga). Il ne va quand même pas ne pas tenter sa chance ! **

Note :

Alors ? Comment c'était ? Perso je suis un peu agacée. J'arrivais enfin à écrire de manière satisfaisante dans le dernier chapitre, et voilà que je retombe dans le médiocre. J'étais trop fière de moi pourtant ! Mais en fait, peut-être que je me trompe… et que tout est nul… (moi ? déprimée ? nooonn…). Mais je suis contente, vous êtes de moins en moins à m'abandonner en cours de route. Il faut vraiment que je remanie mes deux premiers chapitres...

Vous avez vu, cette fois-ci, j'ai pas fait le coup vicieux du suspens-de-la-mort-qui-tue ! Et en plus, c'était un chapitre looong...

Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup d'avis à mon chapitre 3 chéri. C'est parce que c'était nul ? Nan sérieusement ça m'inquiète un peu… Bon, ok, j'avoue, j'aurais voulu entendre mon ordi m'expliquer que j'étais devenue une grande fille géniale -capable d'aligner deux mots sans m'étaler dans la mouise… J'ai un problème avec le mot mouise depuis que… enfin je vais pas vous raconter toute ma vie, hein.

(HS ) Héhé, je suis euphorique, en chimie j'ai dépassé la barre des 30% au dernier concours blanc ! Ahaha ! La danse de la joie ! J'y suis pas encore mais je progresse ! Je _peux_ y arriver ! Je vous aiiime ! (rapport de cause à effet?)

Ah, aussi. Vous avez peut-être reconnu le modèle pour mes titres. Une star de ffnet. Et puis sinon, euh, je progresse en matière de mise en page.

Mes reviewers chéris :

Mille milliards de merci à **passiflore** pour ton attention qui n'a pas faibli ! Je suis toute contente ! =D

**Rodeododo** : je suis très très flattée ! Merci...

**Flickaspirit** : merci pour tes encouragements. Le moral, ça va, ça vient, en ce moment. Eh ! Qui a dit que Grey réussissait son coup ? hein ? *scrute l'assemblée avec un regard assassin*Euh… pas moi en tout cas. Et, tu sais quoi, d'un certain côté on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Moi aussi, un matin sur deux, je prends les premières fringues venues. Je te dis pas le résultat. C'est d'autant plus bizarre que je décide de parler de mode. En fait, je n'en prends que l'univers, tu vois, les paillettes. Parce que si je devais étaler mes connaissances, eh bien… « _Tu sors !_ ».

_**NOOONN ! NE ME QUITTEZ PAAAS ! **_

**(sinon vous raterez l'avant-première du chapitre suivant, niark niark...)**

...donc la suite du blabla :

Passages détestés, passages adorés ? Il y a des moments que j'ai trouvés jouissifs à écrire. Comme la seconde partie. Gégé et l'autographe au rouge à lèvre. Ma petite OC toute choupi ! J'ai bien envie de lui caser une place dans la suite ! Par compte, le concert, ça m'a fait chier. Je voulais le supprimer et le remplacer par un passage marrant, et puis au vu du poil dans le creux de ma main (et aussi de la dose de travail qui me tombe sur le nez), je me suis dit tant pis, et j'ai juste raccourci. Je tolère la fin, c'était sympa (et voilà que je me remets à me jeter des fleurs...° Comme ça j'ai des chansons en réserve. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais caser en bonus ce que j'avais prévu pour remplacer. Enfin c'est pas encore écrit.

Ah mon Gérardounet, que je t'aiime ! Oui, bon, je te torture et j'adore ça, mais c'est par amour ! Comment ça, je suis cinglée ? Non mais, je ne te permets pas !

Alors, alors… **des pronostics ?**

Q_ue se passe-t-il réellement entre Erza et Grey ?_ J'aime bien mon Grey, il est moins passif que dans le manga, il a du punch et il n'est pas con ! Enfin je crois… ça m'énervait un peu qu'il reste sans rien faire, sans tenter sa chance. Chose faite. Sauf que ça fait de lui un solide OOC. Et Gérard a l'imagination qui déborde par les oreilles. Hé, chouchou, ça s'appelle de la jalousie ! Alors, à votre avis, où Grey en est-il ? Et que pense Erza dans tout ça ? Parce que c'est bien beau de jouer les poupées que les deux G veulent manipuler comme ils le désirent, mais elle a sa volonté propre, aussi ! (ça c'est ce que les mecs ont une légère -sérieuse- tendance à oublier lorsqu'ils draguent. Dans vos dents les amis !) Au début, j'avais prévu une intrusion dans sa tête et celle de Grey, mais ça s'est racorni. Donc vous ne savez pas tout ! Hé hé… Le point de vue de Gérard me permet de garder du mystère…

_Que va-t-il se passer après le concert entre Erza et Grey ?_ Où vont-ils et _que vont-ils faire_ ?

A votre avis, qui est la sœur de Loki ? Euh… vous avez oublié ? Gérard vous a dit qu'il était frapadingue de sa sœur… *« J'ai une suggestion ! –Oui ? –Moi ! -Comment ça, toi ? –C'est moi la sœur de Loki ! –Quoi ? -Ben oui, je m'appelle Celestial, comme Loki… … -Tu ne serais pas une fan de Magic Burst qui essaye de s'incruster ?»* Et si ce n'était pas le cas... Bon alors, qui a parlé ?

Que va-t-il se passer quand Gérard courra dans les bras d'Ultia pour lui demander de l'aide ? (Ben oui, c'est joué d'avance)

Gérard va-t-il surmonter sa rage, sa jalousie and co., et mettre à exécution ses ambitions de dragueur ? deviendra-t-il assez diabolique pour rejoindre sa réputation du temps où il était "l'élu" de Zeref dans le manga ?

A quelle occasion Gérard reverra-t-il sa belle ? (je vous dis, il n'y a pas de hasard…ou presque. C'est pas si dur à deviner. Vous avez vu ? Levy ! Quand je dis que chaque phrase compte…)

Bravo si vous êtes allés jusqu'à la fin de cet inutile bavardage ! Vous êtes mes héros !

...

*héhé, je me suis relue, et j'ai trouvé ça : ses mains se resserraient convulsivement autour d'un _coup_ imaginaire"... J'étais juste morte de rire. Double sens, double sens... Si vous voyez des horreurs, signalez-les s'il vous plait... Surtout si c'est drôle... Les point virgule aussi adorent me faire faux bond. Vous saviez que c'était la ponctuation chouchou de Victor Hugo ?

...

...

**Pitié ! Une review… Une review !** Vos impressions, vos réponses à mes questions, vos prédictions… (si vous pouviez me signaler mes erreurs, aussi) Allez ! Je serais tellement heureuse, faites votre B.A ! (je fais pas du tout pitié à quémander comme ça, hein...)

Il reste encore plein de choses à deviner, vous savez… est-ce qu'au moins j'écris correctement ? Est-ce que vous aimez ? Rhâââ je me ronge les ongles à l'idée d'insulter vos attentes… Moi en tout cas je vous aime !

_Bye,_

_Lou._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dans le prochain épisode…<span>** Gérard consulte un psy ! L'étranglera-t-il avant la fin de la séance ? Echappera-t-il à la prison ? Ultia prouve qu'elle n'a rien à envier à Machiavel… Et bien sûr, Erza et Gérard, le retour !


	5. Psy-chopathe et petite voix (1)

_Je ne suis pas mor-teuh ! Nanananè-reuh ! (merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre fidélité ^^)_

C'est que ça faisait longtemps, hein ? J'arrête de retoucher et voili voilou !

Nouveau chapitre qui va plaire beaucoup à certains et peu à d'autres. Apparition d'un nouveau personnage, mais je vous laisse découvrir lequel… (en fait, de deux nouveaux). Je n'excelle pas en matière de dialogue, ce qui me pose assez problème ici. Il y a encore des idées à introduire, désolée si l'intrigue a un peu tendance à ramer à cause de ça (entre autres). Surtout que j'ai accepté un certain défi… Mais mais mais… Si je me souviens bien, tout est introduit à la fin de ce pavé !

Vous m'avez fait pas mal de remarques et je vous en remercie tous : je préfère largement ça au silence. Je crois donc que je vous dois quelques explications.

Je le précise donc : j'adore Grey (si vous en doutiez). Il y a juste que ce n'est pas encore son tour d'entrer en grâce dans la fic. Normal, il est décrit sous le point de vue de Gérard, et vous n'allez quand même pas demander à Gérard de présenter Grey comme la huitième merveille du monde. Sinon, eh bien Gérard n'est pas un ange. Entre nous, ça m'agace un peu de devoir dire tout ça, et je suis ravie qu'au moins UNE personne l'ait compris. Mais comme une personne, ce n'est pas tout le monde, il en résulte que je me suis sentie obligée de le rajouter en note dans les deux chapitres précédents. Si vous êtes fans de Grey et que je vous ai irrités, tant pis pour vous.

A part ça, quelques changements par rapport à ce qui avait été annoncé. Par la suite, certains seront satisfaits, du moins je l'espère.

Sinon, beaucoup d'Ultear. Avis aux amateurs.

Petit rappel : 

_Gérard s'est enfin décidé à prendre en main sa vie sentimentale. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblerait que Grey ait pris une longueur d'avance… Ultia aura-t-elle la solution ?_

Xxx

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**La petite voix**

_**ou **_

**Une bonne raison de se méfier des psy-chopathes**

Elle le transperce du regard.

Et ça n'a rien de bon.

Sa petite bouche cerise est tordue en un inquiétant sourire. Un sourire malsain. Le sourire des mauvais jours. Ceux où il vaut mieux débarrasser le plancher.

Merde. Machiavel est de retour.

A moins qu'elle ne soit furieuse contre lui ?

Nooonn ! Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ? Il a toujours été adorable (hum hum…), angélique (argh), et puis doux, d'humeur égale, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, très correct en affaires (kof, kof…), impartial, sobre, aimable… Bref, un vrai petit agneau.

Il reste un mince espoir. Si ça se trouve, elle est comme ça à cause de sa dernière discussion avec les emplumés… Non, ça ne tient pas la route. Elle aurait déjà recomposé son masque, depuis le temps. Peut-être… peut-être qu'elle a un nouveau plan fabuleux pour s'en mettre plein les poches et emmerder Fullbuster ? Et qu'elle a un urgent besoin de lui pour le mettre à exécution ? Ça tomberait bien, il serait parfaitement d'humeur. Oui, pitié, que ce soit du Machiavel.

Holà, c'est mauvais. Elle le fixe de ses yeux noirs, ses yeux noirs qui pétillent. D'une lueur malsaine. Et elle ne le lâche pas.

Finalement, il ne veut surtout pas savoir ce qui le lui inspire. Même si ça a l'air de le concerner de très près.

S'il avait deux sous de bon sens, il se barrerait, tant qu'il est encore temps.

C'est un démon. Un démon. Tous aux abris. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, et c'est mieux pour vous. _Ça_, une femme ? Non mais vous avez besoin de lunettes ? C'est que ça pourrait foutre la trouille à une bonne vingtaine de yakuzas. D'ailleurs, _ça_ l'a déjà fait. Pas de sa faute si _ça_ sait très bien se camoufler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons, ceux qui s'y laissent prendre !

Vous demandez pourquoi ? Hum, on voit que vous n'avez pas l'habitude. Gardez votre innocence. Mais éloignez-vous.

Si je le dis, c'est pour votre bien.

-Ultia ? demande-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Hum, c'est clair. Elle hésite entre rire et le tuer.

La lèvre supérieure de la jeune femme tressaute, et se soulève finalement.

-Tu peux me répéter ce que tu m'as dit il y a exactement vingt-huit secondes ?

-Euh…

Il inspire. Qu'est-ce qu'il risque, mis à part une mort horrible ?

-… tu pourrais m'apprendre à draguer ?

On dirait que l'option du meurtre a été retenue. Et merde.

Et là, stupeur. Elle claque dans ses mains d'un air ravi (trèès inquiétant chez elle) et s'avance. Il ferme les yeux, anticipant la douleur… qui ne vient pas. Au lieu de cela, il sent qu'on lui tire les joues comme s'il était un gosse de huit ans.

-Espèce d'abruti.

Autant d'affection dans une insulte, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Mais Ultia n'est pas n'importe qui. Il devrait avoir au moins retenu ça, depuis tout le temps qu'il la fréquente. On ne vous a jamais dit que côtoyer des _gens exceptionnels _est une expérience particulièrement éprouvante ? Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de brunes à la langue taillée en pointe.

-Tu revois ta dulcinée, ton sucre, ton soleil, et blablabla, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de l'abandonner aux mains de Fullbuster ?

Gérard grogne. Ah bon ? Il a fait ça, lui ? Et quand ?

-Ah ça vraiment, je te félicite ! continue la brune. Ranger ta fierté et aller t'excuser, c'était trop dur peut-être ?!

Elle est mal placée pour parler de ça, Ultia l'Orgueilleuse, Ultia la Superbe. Seulement, vu qu'il tient à la vie, il va sagement garder cette pensée pour lui, bien dissimulée, et l'enfouir assez profondément pour qu'elle ne traverse jamais le seuil de ses lèvres.

-Bon, au moins, tu réagis, sourit la folle. C'est toujours ça de gagné. Pff… non mais, je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi. Comme si j'allais pouvoir te changer en Casanova. Désolée d'émettre des doutes, mais le jour où tu arriveras à garder la tête froide devant ta chérie, je te paye Fiore au grand complet.

Merci de tes encouragements, Ultia. C'est vrai, songe Gérard avec ironie, je n'aurais _vraiment _pas pu deviner tout seul.

Ultia n'en a pas fini. Elle s'époussette, campe ses mains sur ses hanches et le toise.

-Bon, je suis heureuse de voir que tu penses à ta _chère_ Ultia pour réparer les pots cassés.

Et tout ça, dit sur un ton léger, quasi chuchoté. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas. C'est exactement de cette manière qu'elle profère des menaces, la douce créature.

Gérard recule prudemment en se massant les joues. Elle et ses yeux brillants, il les retient.

Mais là, ce qu'il voit dans ces fameux yeux, c'est de l'excitation. Sa douce amie est en train de méditer quelque chose de pas net, il le sent. Il vient de lui servir sur un plateau une bonne raison de pourrir la vie de Fullbuster, et ce n'est pas comme si elle allait laisser filer une occasion pareille.

Minute. Ça signifie qu'elle va forcément l'aider ! Et, cette fois, la fixette que fait la brune sur Grey va bien l'arranger.

Sauf que, voilà, les pièces qu'elle a en main n'ont pas l'air à son goût.

Bien sûr, elle préfère le grandiose. Le crime organisé. Les détails compromettants, en y rajoutant quelques ragots à sa sauce, et toujours semés _dans le plus grand des hasards,_ histoire qu'elle soit insoupçonnable. Aussi blanche que sa peau de porcelaine. Et, pour ça, il ne convient pas.

Lui, pas assez rompu en la matière ? Un peu plus et il ferait un scandale.

Sauf qu'il y a Erza.

Elle soupire. C'est clair, elle lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Agaçant.

Oui, bon, tout ça ne leur convient pas, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

La brune lâche un murmure.

-Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps…

A moins que…

Xxx

xxx

Qu'on lui explique ce qu'il foutait chez un psy. Plus précisément, chez un spécialiste de l'hypnose qui affichait ses nombreux diplômes sur la plaque à l'entrée de son cabinet. Une connaissance d'Ultia, visiblement. Avec ce simple détail, pas étonnant qu'il doute de la véracité des papelards du spécimen.

C'était un genre de punk, en plus. Avec deux ou trois tresses, et des cheveux ébouriffés et bicolores : mi blanc, mi noir. Du maquillage sombre. Une tête qui ne lui revenait pas.

Génial.

Pourquoi devait-il supporter ça ? Parce qu'Ultia lui avait dit qu'il était temps de _lui remettre les idées en place_. Tu parles d'une idée motivante.

Bien. Et s'il n'avait pas envie ? C'est vrai, quoi. Il se trouvait très bien comme il était.

Ultia ne devait pas partager son opinion. C'était ce qu'il avait conclu après une bonne heure à se faire expliquer, en long, en large et en travers, les subtilités de la séduction sous son regard exaspéré et un brin condescendant. Bien sûr, il n'avait strictement rien retenu. Mais il pensait être en droit de réclamer quelques instants de répit.

Sauf que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Pas avec Ultia du moins.

Et le mec s'avançait, et Ultia le poussait vers lui avec son expression de dangereuse psychopathe plaquée sur le visage. Elle avait conversé avec lui pendant quelques minutes avec un air de conspiratrice, hochant de temps en temps la tête, tournant par moment son regard vers lui. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, mais, avoir deux paires d'yeux rivées sur lui, ça rendait Gérard un tantinet nerveux. Surtout sachant à qui appartenait le regard. Pour maigre consolation, cette fois, ce n'était pas sa marque que l'on fixait.

Sérieusement. Il devait _vraiment _lui faire confiance ? Parce que, lorsqu'Ultia faisait cette tête-là, ça ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille. Le simple fait que les deux personnages se soient déjà rencontrés était suffisamment inquiétant comme ça.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce que la voix suave de la brune lui murmura, et il suivit le punk dans son antre comme un condamné à mort suit la ligne qui le mène à la chaise. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un grincement… Sinistre. Houlà, il sortait les grands mots.

Mais il y avait l'intérieur du cabinet. Autant la salle d'attente restait passablement normale, avec ses murs blancs ornées de toiles abstraites et sa petite table centrale croulant sous les magazines, autant le bureau de consultation était… étrange. D'épais rideaux noirs masquaient les fenêtres. Les murs avaient une teinte crème et étaient décorés de… de croix, de lames, de toiles macabres et… de choses qu'il ne désirait _absolument pas_ identifier. Il y avait aussi ces traces noires et rouges, dans l'angle. Et des genres de poupées vaudou sur le bureau d'acajou.

Charmant.

Gérard se força à occulter l'entourage.

-Asseyez-vous.

Il ne frissonna pas. Le pierrot avait une voix soporifique, détonnant avec le décor et tout ce qu'il aurait pu anticiper. Deux mots avaient suffi pour le comprendre. C'était comme si, avec ces quelques syllabes, l'inconnu avait exploré toutes les tonalités à sa portée.

Au moins, il devait réussir à endormir ses patients avant de les plumer. Il devait être déçu, Gérard consultait gratis.

Gérard s'assit, obéissant, en se demandant justement pourquoi il réagissait comme un gentil petit toutou bien dressé. S'il le devait à cette voix-somnifère, et en quoi il pourrait l'aider à conquérir Erza.

Quel psy étrange. Il s'était assis face à son « patient », comme s'il s'y intéressait vraiment. Comme quoi, on en apprenait tous les jours. En tout cas, Gérard aurait préféré que le punk se fiche de son existence à l'heure actuelle. Ça lui aurait fait des vacances. Non mais, c'est vrai, quoi, ce qu'une Ultia pouvait faire pour parvenir à ses fins était parfois effrayant !

Le psy darda sur lui un regard intéressé. Ses deux yeux ambrés cernés de noir lui donnaient un air de hibou grand-duc penché sur sa proie.

-Il semblerait que vous ayez des problèmes de relationnel, c'est bien ça ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Oh, brillant. Comment est-ce qu'Ultia lui avait présenté ça ? Intérieurement, Gérard nota de lui en toucher deux mots.

-Possible, lâcha-t-il sombrement. En tout cas, je risque d'en avoir à l'avenir avec une certaine personne…

Ça, il l'avait marmonné entre ses dents. Pas de façon trop distincte non plus. Juste pour se décharger les nerfs.

Le psy hocha la tête, faisant danser ses mèches blanches dans son cou.

-Pourriez-vous me la décrire ?

Tiens, le mec bizarre avait entendu la fin de sa plainte. Il avait bien envie de s'amuser, là, à l'instant.

Gérard sourit de la réplique qui s'imposait dans son esprit.

-Grande, mince, cheveux noirs, petite frange et esprit maléfique.

Il y eut un silence planant.

-Je parlais de l'autre, répliqua finalement le… psy, toujours aussi calmement.

Le _psy. _

Difficile de se résoudre à nommer ainsi un personnage pareil. Extraterrestre convenait mieux. Peut-être qu'à force de côtoyer des dérangés et de petits emmerdeurs geignards à la recherche d'une oreille attentive, il s'était forgé un masque d'étrangeté emprunté de part et d'autre des cinglés du voisinage. Et d'impassibilité.

Gérard grommela. Pour son impassibilité, deux options. Soit le gothique avait un sens de l'humour avoisinant le zéro, soit sa voix monotone était là pour faire craquer ses nerfs.

-Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas si mal Ultia, répliqua-t-il néanmoins, sans se départir de son ton cinglant.

Le brun peinturluré ne leva même pas les yeux. Trop d'impassibilité. Beaucoup trop.

-L'autre, donc ? demanda-t-il avec une indifférence visiblement non feinte. La grande rousse, canon, souriante, qui pose pour de très intéressantes marques de lingerie…

Stop. Stop. STOP. Terrain glissant.

-Vous êtes un peu trop bien informé, lâcha Gérard.

Le punk balaya son regard méfiant d'un revers de main, offrant sa première expression humaine. Un sourire moqueur.

-Les aléas de mon métier. Vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

_En_ parler. Mais oui, bien sûr. Comment ça ? Déblatérer soutif avec un inconnu qui se cachait derrière son « métier » pour discuter des attributs d'Erza ? Non merci. Dans une autre vie peut-être, et encore.

Sale pervers. Ce type cachait bien son jeu.

Ah, et il y avait ses pensées qui couraient plus vite que lui-même. Dans un discours assez peu pacifiste.

Ce mec osait parler ainsi d'Erza. Il _osait._ Petit bilan des situations à envisager. Le mieux serait de lui régler son compte, et de manière expéditive : pas besoin d'intermédiaire sur ce coup-là. Non mais. Il n'y avait _que lui_ qui ait le droit de fantasmer sur Erza, et encore… S'il pouvait un peu censurer ses propres pensées, ce serait bien pratique…

Alors… faire croire au suicide ou à l'accident ?

-Non, assena-t-il fermement, une lueur dangereuse dans l'œil.

-C'est bien dommage.

Dommage. Quoi ?

Ah oui ? Non mais répète un peu ?

En même temps, le ton qu'il employait ne permettait pas d'être certain de ce qu'il pensait. S'il trouvait _dommage_ de ne pas parler d'Erza ou que Gérard ne lui dise rien. Il restait tellement monocorde, tellement ennuyeux, tellement ennuyé aussi… Est-ce qu'il s'intéressait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait ?

L'image d'Erza en petite tenue s'immisça dans son esprit et il secoua la tête avec véhémence, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était responsable de ses derniers soucis. Cette fois, la rousse lui apparut _habillée_. Et…

-Cette fille, aussi ! tempêta-t-il, oubliant le regard qui ne le lâchait pas. Pas permis d'être comme ça ! Aussi classe, aussi belle, aussi in…

-…aussi sexy, aussi ban…

Minute. Aussi _quoi _?!

Gérard fronça un sourcil, le deuxième sourcil, retint un spasme nerveux, tordit ses lèvres dans un rictus et… perdit tout self-control.

-_Hey, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!_

Une voix absolument pas virulente. Tout à fait calme. Oui môssieur.

L'autre se rétracta prudemment.

-Rien, rien. Je vous tiens la conversation.

Gérard se rassit. Dieu sait comment, il s'était retrouvé debout, montrant les dents, à son tour bien penché sur le bureau, de tout son haut, face à son interlocuteur. Réalisant qu'il était à de doigts de lui balancer son poing dans la belle figure toute redessinée au kôhl de l'inconscient. Il avait lentement ouvert les doigts, évacuant la tension.

-Où en étais-je ? Oui, aussi _incompréhensible_, appuya-t-il avec un regard féroce vers le psy. Elle ne peut pas voir l'autre dragueur lui tournicoter autour ?

-Je comprends votre souffrance, fit sagement l'autre. A votre place, je me serais déjà jeté sur elle…

Sagement, mon œil. Il se serait _quoi_ ?

L'autre se fichait de lui comme il s'était appliqué à le faire précédemment, c'était tout. Du calme. Du caaalme….

Purée, pourquoi ça ne marchait jamais, ces méthodes de relaxation ?!

-Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Elle mérite plus de respect ! Plus qu'un vulgaire… qu'un vulgaire…

Qu'n vulgaire macho qui nie son indépendance et sa capacité à réfléchir par elle-même. Qui ne voit qu'une bombe atomique sur talons aiguille. Qui la prend pour un objet fragile et influençable, et qui cherche comment la manipuler, comment l'obtenir. Et qui refuse de partager sa compagnie avec d'autres. Même des amis. Pas du tout lui, quoi. Non non non. Pas du tout. _Du tout._

-Et que pensiez-vous faire ?

Il soupira, désespéré.

-Actuellement, me pendre.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de corde dans la pièce.

-C'est bien dommage, dit l'autre. Je peux aller en chercher une si vous voulez bien patienter.

Tien, il avait pensé cette dernière phrase à voix haute ?

Et toujours ce ton. A croire que le punk allait s'endormir et que le seul moyen de l'en empêcher était de lui offrir un beau suicide. Ça devait faire disparaitre beaucoup de client, au fil du temps.

Question à creuser. En attendant, le psy avait bel et bien l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement, de nouveau. Il ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, et l'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Avez-vous quelques notions sur l'analyse de la souffrance ? commença-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

Bien sûr, Gérard ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ce gars était fou. Point barre.

-Une drogue, voilà ce que c'est. La souffrance est jouissive, autant lorsqu'il s'agit de la sienne que de celle des autres. Vous souffrez peut-être d'un genre de trouble qui vous pousse à vous autoflageller…

Super, songea Gérard.

-…mentalement…

De mieux en mieux.

-…pour vous punir d'un crime que vous n'avez pas forcément commis.

Le psy-chopathe se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que cette idée de torture mentale. Et Gérard commença à s'inquiéter pour sa propre santé autant que pour celle du taré face à lui.

-Et vous finissez par projeter la culpabilité sur l'objet de vos souffrances. Cette douce créature du nom d'Erza Scarlet.

Il se passa de nouveau la langue sur les lèvres. On aurait dit qu'il avait envie de la bouffer.

Danger. Danger ! Ce type était pire qu'Ultia. Vite, éliminer la menace. Non, rester blanc. Comme Ultia. Trouver un autre moyen.

Que ferait Ultia dans cette situation ?

-Avez-vous déjà tenté d'imaginer ce qu'elle pensait ?

Silence. Ultia, ou Erza ? Les deux, sans doute.

Oui, un peu trop.

-Que comptiez-vous donc faire pour vous en sortir ? L'amour vous ronge… Aha, chose ridicule et stupide que l'amour, ricana-t-il.

Du moins, si ce vague frémissement dans son ton pouvait être associé à un ricanement. En tout cas, la phrase n'était pas tendre, au moins par son sens.

-Imaginez que je ne daigne pas répondre, claqua-t-il sèchement.

-Vous répondrez. Vous n'avez que ça à faire.

Qui n'en aurait pas franchement marre ?

Gérard soupira bruyamment. Hésita. Répondre, ou assassiner ? C'est vrai, il avait tout son temps devant lui.

-Très bien. Je vais aller la voir et lui dire « Tiens, Erza, tu ne m'en veux pas mais après toutes les vacheries qui ont pu te tomber dessus par ma faute, j'aimerais que tu t'intéresses à moi de façon plutôt intime… ça te dit ? Super. »

Le psy dodelina de la tête.

-Il y a plus fin, comme approche.

-Mais c'est que vous êtes moins bête que vous n'en avez l'air, siffla Gérard, sarcastique.

Le punk sourit sans la moindre joie.

-Je prends toujours les compliments avec plaisir.

Gérard soupira bruyamment. Il cédait. Il était en train de se comporter comme s'il avait vraiment un problème à raconter à plus fou que lui. D'un autre côté, si ça pouvait lui permettre de quitter plus vite la pièce, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Oui, autant y aller.

-Bien, se résigna-t-il. Alors je vais vous résumer la situation autrement.

La lassitude se fit trop forte.

-Si je ne veux pas qu'un autre la touche, je dois la séduire, mais je suis un pied en la matière et si je ne veux pas la blesser, je dois faire profil bas et disparaître. Et, pour tout arranger, je viens d'exposer ce dilemme à une farouche opposante de mon adversaire qui me découpera en lamelles si je n'agis pas. A part ça, la vie est belle.

-Vous allez donc agir.

-Bravo, cingla-t-il, chargeant sa voix de toute l'ironie qu'il avait en réserve.

L'autre se pencha au-dessus du bureau, enfin intéressé. Son regard lui vrillait les sens.

-Et vous ne seriez pas du genre à refuser un coup de main ?

La voix s'était faite… différente. Mielleuse. Mais d'un miel distillé avec expertise. Aux vapeurs d'alcool. Hydromel.

Gérard hocha la tête d'un air agacé.

-Evidemment. Même si je ne vois pas le rapport avec vous.

Dans tes dents, Ultia.

Non.

Le punk sourit encore. Décidément, il détestait quand l'autre souriait. Trop inquiétant. Ça lui rappelait trop cette fichue 'amie'.

-Très bien.

Le punk porta la main à sa ceinture et en détacha un étrange pendentif qui oscillait lentement. Il le leva jusqu'aux yeux de Gérard qui le regardait avec méfiance. Comme si l'objet allait lui exploser à la figure. Venant d'un mec pareil, tout était à envisager.

Il se crispa, et dévoila un rictus nerveux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

-Je vous aide.

Mais bien sûr. Avec une ridicule chaînette.

Gérard le dévisagea plus intensément. Hostile.

-Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ?

Le punk lâcha ce qui devait être chez lui un soupir.

-Soyez plus réceptifs, suggéra-t-il.

-A quoi ?

Il suivait des yeux la petite boule métallique, essayant de comprendre. Le parallèle avec la plaque de l'entrée se fit lentement. De l'hypnose, ça marchait comme ça ?

-Attendez… vous essayez de m'endormir avec un pendule ? lâcha-t-il lentement, avec réticence.

-Tssss… murmura le brun.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ?

-N'y pensez pas.

Gérard grogna, une furieuse envie d'aller toucher deux mots à Ultia. Et décidé à ne pas mâcher ses mots.

-Vous êtes un guignol.

Un silence. L'autre leva lentement les yeux, avec froideur.

-J'apprécie.

Gérard chassa la réplique d'un négligent revers de main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous ne me duperez pas avec ce genre de cho… zzz… zzz…

Il s'écroula.

L'inexpressif pierrot sentit enfin la satisfaction le gagner.

Guignol. Et puis quoi encore. Mais quel emmerdeur. Il avait presque réveillé son autre mode… Il avait bien envie de partir et de le laisser en plan.

Bon, il n'en restait pas moins le boulot demandé par la brune. Elle aurait droit à un extra, pour la peine… Et, tandis qu'il songeait au meilleur moyen de s'amuser, un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Gérard et commença à murmurer doucement.

-Voilà ce que vous ferez à votre réveil….

**[...]**

Xxx

Xxx

NDA:

J'ai décidé après coup de séparer ce chapitre en deux, parce qu'il était vraiment trop long...


	6. Psy-chopathe et petite voix (2)

Xxx

**Suite du chapitre 5**

_Cette séparation a été ajoutée après coup, parce que le chapitre était vraiment trop long (il le reste, outre que la partie 1 n'était pas prévue au départ, si vous avez par hasard suivi). Je ne peux que vous adresser de malhabiles excuses si par ma faute, vous venez de voir détruit un grand espoir. Je suis aussi indécise qu'irrécupérable..._

_Place au Gerza !_

Xxx

.

Gérard traînait les pieds. Il se souvenait avec difficulté des dernières heures de la veille, avec l'hypnotiseur fou. A vrai dire, il doutait même d'avoir vécu quelque chose d'aussi absurde. Son fier esprit rationnel lui répétait qu'il avait dû rêver, tout simplement.

Cela dit, il ne comprenait pas comment Ultia comptait lui apporter de l'aide tel qu'elle s'y prenait. Oui, oui, elle le martelait de conseils en tout genre, et maintenant elle le trainait comme un vulgaire paquet jusqu'à Vermillion, en l'assommant de remontrances, mais en quoi était-ce une stratégie infaillible ? Le prétexte… Paraît-il qu'Erza était là-bas. Toujours aussi bien informée, cette Ultia. Mais bon, Erza, il l'avait déjà rencontrée, il lui avait déjà fait face, et il voyait difficilement comment le genre de choses qu'Ultia lui conseillait lui serait d'une grande aide.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui préciser qu'il voulait évincer Grey. Au moins, il saurait si elle se préoccupait de lui ou juste du brun.

Euh… pas de doute, Grey était la seule chose qui la préoccupait dans son affaire. Rhaa, qu'il arrête de se plaindre, ça allait dans son sens dans tous les cas ! Mais alors, et ces conseils ? Pas de plan d'attaque ? Pas de stratégie révolutionnaire ?

Non. Ultia voulait simplement qu'il s'excuse.

Qu'il s'excuse, lui ? Et son ego, il en faisait quoi ?

« Rappelle-toi, lui répétait la brune. Tu lui souris, tu es aimable, tu demandes à lui parler en privé.

-Pourquoi en privé ?

Soupir.

-Parce que c'est une première forme de rapprochement. Juste vous deux, personne d'autre. C'est une façon d'attiser son imagination. Comme ça, au lieu de t'associer au groupe, elle te distinguera.

-Elle me distingue déjà.

Ultia avait de quoi bénir sa patience.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Gérard grimaça.

-Mais… je ne suis pas forcé de… de m'excuser ? Quand même ?

-Si.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton ego est si enflé que ça ?

Ce n'est pas ça, mais… Si, en fait, c'était ça.

-Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?

Ultia lui servit un minois absolument pas conciliant. Oui, bon, il lui fallait s'excuser. Mais s'il reconnaissait qu'il pouvait avoir tort, Erza lui accorderai un taux de crédibilité de zéro. Et tout ce qu'il tenterait serait avorté avant même d'être imaginé. Et il passerait pour quelqu'un de faible. Et…

Ultear le dévisagea, légèrement menaçante. Très légèrement, mais il recula d'un pas. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ?

-Fais ce que je te dis, et ne discute pas, sussura-t-elle.

Euh… elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement rassurante, là. Stade un de l'Ultia maléfique qui prend sur elle.

-Et le prétexte de notre passage ? demande-t-il quand même, histoire de trainer un peu.

-Je suis passée encourager ma cousine, et je t'ai forcé à venir. Mais tu ne voulais pas. C'est une corvée pour toi de m'accompagner.

Tiens, il y a une part de vérité là-dedans, au moins. Ça lui évitera de trop s'emmêler les pinceaux quand il sera devant Erza. S'il se retrouve vraiment devant elle. Si l'informateur d'Ultia était vraiment fiable. S'il croise vraiment sa rouquine. S'il lui adresse la parole. S'il…

-Pourquoi une corvée ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Ou. Pourquoi. A quoi ça l'avançait de dire ça ? Même si ça l'était un peu, au vu de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de voir Erza, loin de là. Le plus souvent serait le mieux. Mais pas sous pression. Il se montait assez bien la tête tout seul.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que, expliqua Ultia avec la douceur réservée aux enfants en bas âge, il ne faut tout de même pas qu'elle pense que tu t'intéresses à moi.

Il s'étouffa sous le coup de la surprise. Lui, avec Ultia ? Le cauchemar ! La pensée ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

Mauvaise, Ultia lui adressa du regard assassin avant de lui assener une violente tape dans le dos, un peu trop énergique pour n'être destinée qu'à faire cesser son hoquet. Il recula et souffla un bon coup, le temps de retrouver un état à peu près normal. Puis sourit.

-Au moins, je ne lui mentirais pas trop.

Petite, la vengeance.

-Dis tout de suite que tu veux faire une croix sur elle, rétorqua Ultia, agacée.

Non. En fait, pas vraiment. De toutes façons… Gérard adressa à son amie son plus beau regard moqueur.

-De toute façon, si c'était le cas, ça t'embêterait autant que moi.

Privée de son moyen de mener la vie dure à son ennemi juré, elle se sentirait… vide. Oui, tout ça contre Grey. Dieu, comme elle pouvait être tenace. Si jamais il laissait tomber, elle le pourchasserait en faisant craquer ses doigts à travers tout Fiore pour obtenir réparation. Après, il se demandait qui avait le plus intérêt à les mettre ensemble, Erza et lui, entre lui-même et sa féroce amie. Bon, avant que ça ne chauffe, il devrait quand même changer de sujet… Détourner une conversation, il avait appris à maîtriser.

-Dis, Ultia, tu vas vraiment voir ta cousine ?

-Bien sûr.

-Elle fait quoi ici ?

Ultia prit un air attendri.

-Elle pose pour la campagne publicitaire du dernier parfum d'Ichiya. Rose Garden.

Gérard la dévisagea, surpris. Est-ce que toute cette famille de malheur avait décidé d'envahir son petit monde ? (sans rien contre toi, Ultia, bien sûr)

-Elle fait du mannequinat, elle aussi ?

Ultia haussa les épaules, ce qui valait un acquiescement de sa part.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis qu'elle a décidé de me tanner pour m'accompagner au boulot.

Son visage se para d'un sourire tendre.

-Il fallait bien l'occuper, la petiote.

Voir Ultia sourire honnêtement était un privilège rare. Un seul être sur la planète entière avait réussi à faire fondre la coquille de glace d'Ultia, et ce n'était sûrement pas Gérard. Non, la seule personne qui avait cette immesurable chance était une petite pile électrique qui avait oublié de ranger sa langue dans sa poche, et qui vouait une admiration sans borne à sa féroce cousine. Une petite créature mignonnette qui répondait au doux nom de Meldy.

-Elle est dans la salle cent douze. Ce n'est pas loin de celle d'Erza. Tu ne veux pas passer avec moi ?

Gérard hésita. C'était une bonne raison de retarder la confrontation avec Erza. Mais en même temps, s'il devait se retrouver avec deux filles sur le dos au lieu d'une avant de débuter l'opération commando, il risquait fortement de flancher.

Comme il ne se décidait pas, Ultia prit cela pour une réticence et posa une main sur son épaule. Pas une main rassurante, ni quoi que ce soit de semblable. Non, une main de fer. Lui signifiant en gros que s'il ne songeait pas à prendre une pause, autant qu'il se mette tout de suite à l'action.

Et elle le dirigea lentement vers sa cible.

Le retour de la manipulatrice. Avec son propre ami. Adorable. Il sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser.

Il s'approcha lentement… et s'arrêta à deux pas de la porte. Ultia s'affairait autour de lui, réajustant sa chemise, ses mèches bleues et ce genre de détail qu'il aurait totalement négligé s'il avait été seul. Bon, c'est vrai, il avait tout de même passé un certain temps à vérifier son apparence avant de venir. Mais pourquoi touchait-elle à ses cheveux ? Erza adorait le voir décoiffé, elle disait qu'il avait une bouille géniale dans ces moments-là.

Il râla.

-Cause toujours, lâcha Ultia.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en finisse, elle ne prêta aucune attention à ses remarques. Puis, enfin…

-Attends une seconde, murmura-t-elle. Je vérifie juste un truc.

Elle le lâcha et pausa précautionneusement les doigts sur la poignée, plus silencieuse qu'une ombre. La porte ne grinça pas. Il n'aurait pas été capable d'un tel exploit, malgré ses forfaits passés. Si un jour il avait atteint ce niveau d'excellence, il était persuadé d'avoir perdu la main.

La brune jeta un coup d'œil prolongé par l'entrebâillure, et Gérard se sentit plus ou moins rassuré du sourire qu'elle afficha. Elle referma doucement la porte.

-C'est bon, elle est là, lâcha-t-elle avec un ricanement.

Elle se tourna vers Gérard, à l'angle du mur, qui commençait à s'éloigner en catimini en sifflotant, l'air décontracté.

-Bon, bah je crois que je vais faire un petit tour… Bye !

Ultear l'attrapa par l'épaule avec plus de vigueur que nécessaire et ouvrit la porte pour le balancer dans la pièce, histoire qu'il ne puisse plus reculer. Il manqua de trébucher et se rattrapa tant de bien que de mal, avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné. Trois paires d'yeux le fixaient, éberlués. Dont deux iris chocolat. Il sentit son visage s'enflammer.

-Euh… excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il, je crois que je me suis trompé…

Oh là là, Erza qui le fixait, qui le fixait, lui. Non, pas possible… Il allait tomber…

Il ressortit précipitamment, le feu aux joues (si ce n'était pas pire). Heureux de pouvoir esquiver la catastrophe.

C'était sans compter sur Ultia, pas encore partie, la garce, qui le réexpédia immédiatement d'où il venait.

-…

Erza le fixait. Le dévisageait. Le clouait du regard. Il songea un instant à repartir, mais il n'en aurait été que plus ridicule. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait désormais aucun doute sur le fait qu'Ultia l'observait consciencieusement à cet instant précis, et qu'elle n'aurait aucun remords à le renvoyer illico s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Il se serait bien passé d'une garde d'enfants de ce genre.

Les deux autres spectateurs ne se gênaient pas plus pour l'observer, plutôt intéressés par la distraction qu'il leur offrait. Il aurait voulu les faire disparaitre. Ou disparaitre lui-même.

-Sa… salut Gérard, lâcha Erza d'une toute petite voix.

Il tourna instantanément la tête. Elle avait dit son nom ! Et son nom, dans sa bouche n'avait plus la teinte détestable et vieillotte qui lui tapait tant sur le système. Non, il se transformait en un véritable joyau.

Pour être honnête, le plus agréable était qu'elle ne le crachait pas comme une insulte. Non, plus que tout ça, que ce fichu prénom ait son timbre. Il avait soudain l'impression qu'ils étaient réunis par des liens si forts que personne ne pourrait les briser.

Unis…

La sensation de joie, d'allégresse qui l'étreignait… Oui. Il avait trouvé le paradis sur Terre ! Il garderait férocement son secret et ferait payer des millions pour en laisser entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une miette de… Non non non, personne n'y aurait droit, à la clef de son paradis.

Ca n'était pas tout, mais il y avait un gros blanc, là. Erza attendait sûrement une réponse. Histoire de comprendre enfin s'il était fâché.

-Sa… salut… Euh…

Et voilà qu'il bégayait. Génial. Crédibilité, zéro. Il allait bien ramer pour se rattraper.

Il fouilla un instant dans sa mémoire, à la recherche d'une quelconque aide à sa portée. Zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'Ultia lui avait dit, déjà ?

C'était fou comme il s'embrouillait tout-à-coup. La faute à… à… eh bien à Erza. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ? Pourtant, la dernière fois, il avait réussi à être irréprochable. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour se concentrer. Ça, c'était à cause d'Ultia.

_Souviens-toi_, murmura une voix. _Ressaisis-toi. Seuls._

Il entendait des voix dans sa tête, maintenant ? C'était de la faute de cet endroit magique ?

N'empêche, la voix avait raison. Seuls. En privé ; c'était ça le mot-clef. Triturant nerveusement ses doigts, il adressa un regard à Erza et ouvrit la bouche. Lâcha enfin sa phrase.

-… euh… on pourrait parler en privé ?

Erza resta un instant statufiée sous le coup de la surprise. Clairement, elle ne comprenait rien à son comportement. Etre acerbe, l'éviter, la rembarrer, d'accord. Ensuite, arriver tous sourires dehors avec plus d'assurance et de bonne humeur que jamais, pourquoi ? Et maintenant bégayer pour lui demander un truc pareil, aussi bête.

Elle se reprit presque immédiatement, et hocha la tête. Dans le passé, Erza n'avait pas une telle maîtrise d'elle-même, songea-t-il.

Il sortit et elle le suivit sans dire un mot, sous le regard avide des deux spectateurs. Ça allait jaser ferme, en l'attendant. Et il détestait ça, que l'on jase. Prenant parti de l'éclipser de sa petite tête, Gérard entraina la rousse à l'écart, et constata avec un haussement d'épaule qu'Ultia avait disparu. Toujours aussi bien pensé. Il tourna son regard vers Erza.

Elle était vêtue d'un pull clair à col en V, un peu trop large, avec quelques inscriptions illisibles, d'un ample pantalon de survêtement gris pâle et délavé, et d'une paire de baskets blanche. Ses cheveux relâchés, quelque peu en fouillis, tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Elle semblait aussi avoir un peu chaud, au vu de la légère teinte rose sur ses joues. Mais même dans une tenue particulièrement négligée, même sans un grand sourire, elle était toujours aussi radieuse. Ses cils papillonnaient par instants, longs, sombres sur son regard chocolat.

Gérard s'arracha à regret de sa contemplation pour aborder le sujet sensible. Quel sujet, déjà ?

Ses trous de mémoire commençaient à devenir inquiétants.

_Je voudrais m'excuser_… fit la voix.

Tiens, il l'avait complètement oubliée, celle-là. Mais alors, il entendait _réellement_ une voix ? Sérieusement, il avait de gros problèmes. Déjà, cette situation. Ensuite, sa tête qui avait l'air de vouloir faire de lui une nouvelle Jeanne d'Arc.

Bon, il devait reconnaitre une certaine utilité au phénomène. _Merci, la voix…_

Bien, Gérard, pensa-t-il. Maintenant tu parles à ta voix imaginaire. Mais tu progresses ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les bonshommes en blouse blanche avec leur seringue de tranquillisant ne te veulent pas de mal… Et merde, retour à la réalité.

-Je… bafouilla-t-il, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour… à la conférence. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… Je suis désolé… et…

La rouquine sourit, gênée. Bon sang, ce sourire ! Ça lui collait des frissons, et c'était fichtrement agréable.

-Ce n'est rien, lâcha-t-elle. C'est de ma faute.

Aaah… La manière dont ses lèvres se mouvaient, le petit pli à leur commissure. Le regard chocolat. La façon dont elle réajustait cette mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage. Ses mimiques.

Il était hypnotisé.

-J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt, continua-t-elle. Grey m'a dit…

Oh, mon dieu, qu'elle était belle ! Que sa voix était douce, qu'elle était mélodieuse ! Il avait affaire à un ange ! Oh, bonheur… Le mouvement qu'elle inculquait à ses cheveux, le frémissement de sa bouche, ce papillonnement dans…

Stop. Il y avait un mot qui ne convenait pas, là. Grey ? Qu'est-ce que Grey foutait dans leur conversation ?

-…enfin voilà, et j'ai compris.

Résultat, il avait raté un morceau de phrase. Qu'est-ce que Grey avait dit ?

C'était lui ou son ventre se tordait douloureusement ?

-…Tu sais, tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-elle. Euh, -elle bafouilla- je veux dire, ça m'avait manqué, vous tous. Ça faisait si longtemps. Je suis contente de vous retrouver.

Il lui avait manqué. Whaou. Un rêve. Grey, à l'instant, c'était une illusion. Pas de Grey. Aucun Grey. Juste, comme disait Ultia… Elle l'avait distingué du groupe. Avant de le rappeler, ce fichu groupe, mais bon, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Qu'est-ce qu'il répondait ? Il devait être cinglant ? Oui, oui, viril. Fort, et tout et tout.

La réponse sortit toute seule, avant même qu'il y ait réfléchi.

-Pareil pour moi.

Houlà, il était pâlot, là. Pas du tout l'image du grand Gérard intouchable à laquelle il tenait tant. Vite, se rattraper.

-…euh, je veux dire… Tout ce temps sans toi…

Pas mieux. Il s'enfonçait.

-…ça m'a paru une éternité, acheva Erza, les yeux brillants.

Minute. Il n'avait pas commis d'impair, là ? Elle appréciait ce qu'il avait dit ? Mais c'est qu'il ne comprenait plus rien.

-…enfin, fit Erza, je veux dire… euh… sans vous…

Ses joues rosirent légèrement.

-…je n'avais pas conscience des conséquences de ce que je disais, la dernière fois. Tu comprends, c'est la presse, alors on dit ce qu'ils veulent entendre…

-Moi non plus, avoua-t-il sans réfléchir. Erza, j'aimerais vraiment rattraper le temps perdu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Horreur.

Non, Erza n'avait pas l'air chagrinée.

Mais… il allait peut-être un peu vite ? Il commença à s'affoler intérieurement.

Il crut entendre un léger « yes ! » lâché à quelques pas et se retint de se retourner. D'une certaine manière, cela le rassura – aucun doute pour ce qui était du propriétaire de la voix. Prenant plutôt parti de l'ignorer, comme s'il avait rêvé (ce qu'il avait l'impression de faire un peu trop souvent en ce moment), il détailla encore une fois le visage angélique qui lui faisait face. Le sourire léger qui commençait à s'installer sur sa bouche, la lueur dans ces yeux dans lequel il plongeait…

-Tu me raconteras tout ce qui s'est passé, là-bas ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Avec plaisir, dit-elle, ravie.

-Je te rendrais la pareille, proposa-t-il.

Il avait une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras, maintenant, juste là. Leurs retrouvailles avaient bien trop manqué d'émotion. Et si ? Non, ce serait trop étrange.

-Mais, fit Erza, je pense que tu n'auras pas grand-chose à m'apprendre, vu tout ce que Grey m'a déjà raconté…

Hm. Ça coupait tout de suite ses envies de vagabondages et de séquence émotion. Grey. Encore Grey. Il n'avait définitivement pas rêvé.

-Grey ? releva-t-il.

-Oh, oui, sourit-elle. Il a été génial.

-Comme l'autre soir, après le concert ?

Erza rougit. Au secours. Elle rougissait. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

-Comme l'autre soir. A propos, désolée du retard. Je… je vais me relancer dans le mannequinat. Je suis incapable d'arrêter.

-Bonne nouvelle, énonça-t-il avec un sourire forcé. C'était une belle robe ce soir-là. Cadeau ?

Erza rougit de plus belle. Et détourna la conversation.

-Tu jouais superbement. Je ne savais pas qu'un live pouvait rendre comme ça… La musique… ça me donnait des frissons.

C'est vrai ? Ah, les compliments ! Pas de doute, il aimait ça, ce '_tu'_. Il se souvint qu'elle avait rougi, alors qu'il jouait. Pour lui. Pas pour Grey. Pour lui.

Un détail troublant le figea. Il avait une conversation normale avec elle. Normale. Après toutes les vacheries que la vie lui avait fait subir. Merci. Merci mille fois, il ne pensait pas pouvoir réussir de nouveau. Il devait trop au ciel pour ce cadeau. C'était bizarre, et vachement agréable.

-Dommage que tu ne sois pas restée après, lâcha-t-il, se souvenant soudain du sujet initial.

Oui, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre aux compliments. C'était un classique, chez lui. Alors, plutôt que de laisser un blanc…

Erza se tortilla, gênée, et il se rendit compte que son ton, plutôt que chargé de regrets, était accusateur.

-Grey pensait que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

-Oh.

Il l'avait senti venir. Enfin, à moitié, mais ça faisait quand même très mal. Et ça devait se voir sur sa tête

Il changea instantanément son expression pour quelque chose d'intraduisible. Pour son masque. Blessé. C'était quand même la troisième fois qu'elle casait Grey dans la conversation. Pas Loki, pas Natsu. Grey. Bon, pour celle-ci, il l'avait un peu provoquée, mais… Non, même. C'était la troisième fois.

-Je ne savais pas, ajouta-t-il.

Qu'elle préférait se changer les idées en compagnie de Grey plutôt que de passer un peu de temps avec ses vieux amis. Ceux qu'elle n'avait pas vu pendant huit ans. Voilà le minimum de ce que sous-entendait sa phrase. Nul doute que ça n'avait pas échappé à la rouquine.

Le silence se fit. Lourd.

Erza le regardait, la bouche ouverte, se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms.

Gérard, lui, était juste furieux. Il avait envie de descendre Grey.

-Eh bien, si je t'ennuie, tu peux le dire, lâcha-il amèrement.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Bien, bien. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai quelque chose à faire…

Il tourna les talons, furieux, et s'éloigna d'un pas énergique… avant de tomber nez à nez avec Ultia, à l'angle du couloir. Qui affichait un air innocent.

-Tiens, bonjour, lâcha-t-elle, feignant la surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ainsi donc, elle l'avait surprise, sa énième humiliation. Il était furieux. Qu'elle ne se frotte pas trop à lui, avec ses idées idiotes.

Erza l'avait suivi. Elle les regardait, embarrassée. En un clin d'œil, elle reconnut la brune qui accompagnait Gérard le premier jour. Celle qu'il tenait par le poignet. Celle pour laquelle il l'avait si froidement accueillie. Celle-là même qui intervenait, maintenant.

-Tu es occupé ? demanda innocemment Ultia, toujours sur un ton étonné. Bon, eh bien, je vous laisse…

Un clin d'œil pour Gérard.

-Ultia ! gémit ce dernier.

-Euh… on en laisse Grey là ? dit Erza d'une toute petite voix.

Stop.

Quoi, Grey ? Grey, Grey, Grey ! Décidément, elle n'avait que ce mot-là à la bouche ? Gérard serra les poings. Quelque chose avait envie de sortir, mais pour plus de correction, il préférait se censurer. Comme pour le sort qu'il avait bien décidé de réserver au brun.

_Agis_, lui susurra la voix dans sa tête. _Allez, agis, n'attends plus_.

Encore la voix ?!

C'était étrange. Cette voix, qui n'était pas sa conscience, et qui pourtant donnait de grands coups pour ébranler sa volonté, et semblait inscrite profondément en lui. C'était une voix monocorde, et pourtant séduisante et tentatrice comme un démon. Comme s'il avait un autre être au fond de lui.

_Souviens-toi. Comme je t'ai dit. …''ce que vous ferez à votre réveil''… ça te dit quelque chose ? Allez, écoute. Laisse-toi faire. _

Quelle voix séduisante.

_Tu m'ouvres la voie ?_

Oui, voix étrange. Oui, je t'ouvre, pensa Gérard, qui, de sa propre opinion, ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

_Embrasse…_

Embrasser ? Bonne idée ? Qui ?

_Embrasse Ultia…_

Hum. La voix dépassait les bornes, là. Embrasser Erza, ç'aurait été plus intéressant. Oui, mais non ?

-Je n'ai rien contre Grey, lâcha-t-il avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

-Ça me rassure, sourit Erza.

Erza souriait. Pour Grey.

Que disait la voix, déjà ? Pas bête. Qu'Erza voie qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, d'elle et de son Grey.

-Ultia ? lâcha-t-il, hésitant.

La superbe brune tourna son visage, décontenancée par ce brusque changement de ton.

-On y va ?

Il la regarda, mais elle ne répondit pas, incapable de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Vaguement inquiète. Pour un coup qu'elle ne le perçait pas à jour. Pour un coup que ce n'était pas elle qui faisait de lui ce que bon lui semblait. Pour un coup, il agirait par lui-même.

Et il fondit sur ses lèvres.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il ne ressentait plus rien que sa sourde colère et sa jalousie qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

Il n'embrassait pas vraiment. C'était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Froid, sans la moindre sensation. Sans le moindre papillon pour tourbillonner dans son ventre. Sans la moindre ivresse. C'était tout à fait ça, embrasser une statue. Il posait ses lèvres sur du marbre. Sur un miroir. Sur une belle pièce, un chef-d'œuvre peut-être. Mais le cœur était absent. Il n'y avait rien qui batte. Il n'y avait rien que cette grossière comédie, juste deux bouches plaquées l'une contre l'autre, pas même un vrai patin. Sa langue laissée sagement où elle était. Fermant juste les yeux pour mieux feindre.

Erza se mit à bégayer.

-Bon… eh bien.. euh… à… à une pro-une pro… à une prochaine fois ?

C'est ça. Bien fait. Il ne répondrait pas. Il était sûr qu'elle était déjà en train de s'esquiver.

C'était parfait ? Alors pourquoi avait-il envie d'exploser son poing contre un mur ?

Ultia les sépara brusquement et le dévisagea d'un regard noir. Poussa la porte derrière lui, et l'y entraina. Erza avait déjà dégagé le chemin.

La gifle magistrale qu'il se reçut, il ne l'avait pas sentie venir.

-Gérard ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, se contenant de gémir pour sa pauvre joue carmin. Expression déplacée. Il y avait dans l'air une tension palpable, et c'était peu dire. Il n'aurait pas été étonné si la mort venait le cueillir sous la forme de ces yeux revolver. Il soupira et lâcha néanmoins sa réponse ridicule.

-Je t'embrasse, jeta-t-il, laconique. Enfin, je t'embrassais.

-Et ?

Le frémissement dans la voix de la mannequin était on ne peut moins contenu. Gérard eut un petit rire, comme s'il se découvrait soudain une envie folle d'en finir avec l'existence.

-Ça ne te convient pas ? Ce n'est pas assez bon ?

Qu'avait-il dit. Appelez une ambulance. Non, le médecin légiste.

-Imbécile, bouillonna Ultia. Tu as fait tout foirer !

Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait même pas envie d'y penser.

-Je ne te connaissais pas ces habitudes de macho. Abruti. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle en pince pour toi ? Tu tiens à ce point à tout massacrer ? Enfin, s'énerva-t-elle, ça crève les yeux qu'elle t'aime, je n'ai rien à faire ! Et tu essayes de foutre ça en l'air ! Eho, tu m'écoutes ?

Il baissa les yeux sans répondre.

-Essaye encore une fois, rien qu'une. Et t'es mort.

Elle campa les mains sur ses hanches et le foudroya du regard. Clairement, au vu de la lueur qui venait de passer dans ses yeux, elle avait imaginé quelque chose qui lui déplaisait fort. Qu'elle comptait bien lui signaler, et ce sans plus attendre.

-Une dernière chose. Si tu tentes ça avec Meldy, non, juste, si tu oses ne serait-ce qu'y penser, je te découpe en rondelles et je te jette dans le canal. Alors maintenant, on dégage de là et…

-On m'a appelée ? lança une voix cristalline.

Ils sursautèrent et firent volte-face. Deux yeux émeraude les fixaient d'un air amusé. Un petit visage mignon, encadré de lourdes boucles roses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Ultia.

Rire.

-La question est plutôt : qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais là, dit la jeune fille. C'est ma salle de repos, ici, je te signale. Enfin, j'en apprends de belles.

Meldy rit de nouveau. C'était un carillon léger, cristallin, un rire ravi. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Gérard dans un tourbillon de cheveux roses et posa sur lui son regard brillant.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle avidement. C'était comment ?

La question, enfantine, révélait ce qu'elle révélait. Ultia s'était tant appliquée à surprotéger la petite qu'à dix-huit ans, elle ne savait des baisers que la théorie. Le rapprochement buccal. La salive. La langue, peut-être, si Ultia n'avait pas réussi à lui occulter ça en plus. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre le « pouah » qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir.

-Ne commence pas, siffla Ultia, tout autant parce qu'elle devinait ses pensées que parce qu'elle voulait stopper l'adolescente.

Elle le transperça d'un regard qui lui rappelait clairement que, lui aussi, toute star qu'il soit, et combien que soient les belles nanas qui fantasmaient sur lui en le reluquant torse nu dans les magazines, il avait en la matière une expérience… disons… limitée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle sache tout de lui ? Parfois, c'était franchement agaçant. Il ne poserait pas de questions sur l'expérience propre d'Ultia. Un détail déroutant encore, le talent de cette fille pour tout vous faire révéler sans avouer quoi que ce soit sur son propre compte. Même avec lui.

Meldy chassa une mèche de cheveux de son visage d'un geste négligé et jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière la porte. Le couloir devait être vide, car elle revint à l'assaut avec un air satisfait. Vers Ultia.

-Arrête de ronchonner, dit-elle, toute excitée. Moi, j'approuve le choix de Gérard. Comme ça, si elle l'aime, sa donzelle, il va la rendre jalouse à crever.

Elle rit pour elle-même, sans doute déjà en train d'imaginer un bon scénario. Habitude attrapée auprès de la brune, qui avait la peau dure. Mais avec un rire si différent. Une fille gonflée de joie et de bonne humeur, à peu près aussi expansive qu'Ultia pouvait se montrer secrète, voilà ce qu'elle était. Un rayon de soleil dans un ciel de morosité.

La miss n'avait pas perdu le sens des priorités, à voir comment elle dévisageait Gérard. Sans chercher le moins du monde à cacher son intérêt. Elle se mordit le coin des lèvres, prête à ouvrir la bouche, puis se ravisa. Puis se lança.

-Comment tu as pensé à un coup pareil ?

Curieuse comme pas deux, et admirative. Admirative ? Pour un geste pareil ? Complètement dérangée, la minette.

Dérangée. Tiens, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un, ça. Dans le genre… Lui ? Oui, lui. A défaut de pouvoir l'appeler 'l'abruti dans mes vêtements qui a encore perdu le contrôle'. Pour le laisser à quelque chose dont il ne voyait pas le cerveau. Quelque chose qui n'existait même pas. Enfin, si, mais seulement dans sa tête. Bon sang, qu'il était stupide. Il lui répondait, ou pas ?

Bien sûr. Comme s'il allait lui lâcher, comme ça, « j'entends des voix, j'ai juste fait ce que Bidule dans ma tête m'a suggéré ». Allô, l'asile psychiatrique ?

Gérard se tortilla, gêné. A défaut de rester muet, il disait quoi, là ? Il allait passer pour un taré s'il parlait de sa toute nouvelle condition de Jeanne d'Arc au masculin. En même temps, Meldy n'aurait pas de mal à déterminer qu'il mentait – maudite perspicacité ! – et cette petite peste était assez douée pour tanner les gens jusqu'à les faire passer aux aveux, en les ayant au passage fait frôler la folie… Mais il était déjà fou, non ? Donc, pas de risque majeur.

Mais il était encore en assez bon état pour s'en inquiéter. Donc, il lui restait un brin de santé.

-Eh bien… il y avait cette voix, dans ma tête… marmonna-t-il, assez bas pour qu'elle distingue mal ses mots.

Pas de chance. Le silence s'était fait, et les deux le dévisageaient désormais avec intérêt. Ultia fronça un sourcil.

-Une voix ? répéta-t-elle, l'air dubitative.

Gérard marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur le fait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il devenait juste légèrement timbré et que ça lui passerait.

-Pas du tout, fit Meldy.

Quoi ? Pas du tout, ça ne passerait pas ? En plus, dit sur un ton si neutre. Sale petite garce de comédienne, elle avait beaucoup trop bien compris les fils que maniait son mentor.

Elle entortilla une mèche rose autour de son index, vaguement songeuse. Elle posa le doigt sur sa lèvre et un petit sourire fleurit soudain sur son visage.

-Ce ne serait pas une voix à la fois traînante et mystique, et un peu tentatrice ? Par hasard bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Un peu mielleuse. Mais inexpressive tout à la fois. C'était ça. Traînante, mystique, tentatrice. Elle tombait un peu trop facilement juste.

-Comment tu as deviné ça ? interrogea Gérard, méfiant.

Meldy eut un cri de ravissement, un de ces petits cris si semblables à des couinements de rougeur dont elle avait le secret. Elle claqua des mains, incapable de tenir en place.

-C'est donc vrai ?

Elle fixa Ultia avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Intéressant. Très intéressant, disait son regard.

-Lahar m'avait dit la même chose, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, songeuse.

Cela sembla faire tilt dans l'esprit d'Ultia. La brune réagit brusquement, une grimace tordant son beau visage. Un spasme inquiétant. Du genre que Gérard évitait comme la peste. Troisième guerre mondiale.

-Oh, siffla-t-elle en serrant le poing. Midnight. Celui-là, je vais lui tailler le scalp !

Meldy pouffa, avant de se jeter sur sa cousine, valsant avec elle au milieu de la pièce, débordante d'un enthousiasme qui ne plaisait que modérément à l'intéressée.

-Il est gé-nial ! Tellement cool, ton hypnotiseur ! Tu te souviens de la fois où il a réussi à convaincre ce bon vieux Lahar de se rendre au Conseil des Ministres déguisé en drag queen ? Fufufu… je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie… Et lui aussi, je pense. Le pauvre…

Ultia pinça les lèvres, en se retenant d'une main au mur. Elle tanguait un peu, pas encore remise du tourbillon dans laquelle l'avait entraînée la petite.

-II l'avait mérité ce jour-là, assena-t-elle, pas d'humeur. Mais là ça n'a rien à voir, râla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ?

Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux à Gérard, qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. Mais clairement troublé. Parce que ce qu'il venait de comprendre ne l'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout. C'était le cas de le dire, ricana-t-il intérieurement. Enchanter… Les méthodes d'Ultia n'étaient pas nettes.

Bon, ce qu'il ne digérait pas, surtout, c'était qu'elle lui ait fait subir ça, à lui. Sûr que ça ne l'aurait pas choqué plus que nécessaire autrement. D'accord, sur les ennemis, c'était une idée intéressante… Mais sur lui. Elle ne lui faisait pas plus confiance que ça ?

D'un côté, sans le coup de pouce, il n'aurait pas réussi à faire grand-chose d'autre que rougir et bafouiller, face à son Erza. Non, ça lui arrachait le palais d'admettre qu'elle avait eu raison. Seulement, s'il avait pu y avoir une autre méthode… Il n'aurait pas dit non. Voilà. Et puis, c'était tellement bizarre, cette histoire à moitié surnaturelle.

Et, bizarrement, il avait comme l'impression que le coup bas de l'hypnotiseur –car, enfin, il ne l'avait pas rêvé, ce mec étrange couvert de maquillage- lui avait fait était très légèrement lié à son attitude… euh… réfractaire ? face à lui. Mais qui pouvait se permettre de lui reprocher ? Le gars était un peu spécial, et il n'était pas dans un état qui le prédisposait à la patience.

Ultia n'était pas dupe. A coup sûr, elle suspectait déjà qu'il l'ait provoqué, son hypnotiseur. Voilà qui expliquerait le regard qu'elle lui adressait, particulièrement… perforant. Du genre qui lui fit baisser les yeux. Ce qu'il camoufla en une vérification de l'état de ses vêtements, en commençant par ses chaussures, bien sûr. Vrai, c'était particulièrement utile, mais il n'allait pas titiller. Il jouait sa survie, là.

Il composa son jeu. Lui, provoquer ce gars ? Non, bien sûr que non. Bon, si Ultia le demandait et qu'il faisait l'erreur d'ouvrir la bouche, elle verrait clair en lui… Mais… Même sans ça, elle devait avoir deviné, de toutes façons.

Léger problème. Désormais, c'était un regard mauvais.

-Quoi ? lâcha-t-il instinctivement, comme s'il était pris en faute.

Il se mordit la lèvre, réprimant un juron. Mais le regard d'Ultia se détourna.

-Non, rien, laissa-t-elle échapper, un peu suspicieuse malgré tout. Il ne perd rien pour attendre, celui-là…

Cela ne lui était pas destiné ? … Sauvé.

Mais.

Moche. La vie était moche. Il avait désormais la tête froide, enfin, autant qu'elle puisse l'être à un instant pareil. Avec des histoires d'ensorceleur gothique plein l'esprit, ça ne faisait pas très sérieux. Lahar… Drag Queen… Mon Dieu, à quoi avait-il échappé au nom de l'amitié de l'autre fou pour sa brune ? Au secours… ça aurait pu être bien pire…

Et le bilan de tout ça. Maintenant, il y avait Erza, belle à mourir, avec Grey dans la tête, et pour tout arranger bien sûr, persuadée qu'il sortait avec Ultia. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu…

Voilà où il en était. Il arrivait à peu près à réfléchir, et il songea avec amertume que c'était un progrès remarquable. Sans doute était-ce à cause du départ d'Erza que ses pensées se départissaient de leur embrouillamini. Mais voilà, la vérité que sa stupide petite tête lui énonçait faisait très mal. Il s'était fait embobiner par une bête séance d'hypnose. Par un genre de charlatan qui devait en maîtriser plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Pas possible.

A part ça, tout était pour le mieux.

xxx

xxx

Pitié, ne me tuez pas pour cette scène de baiser ! (qui n'est pas vraiment un baiser. Moi, j'appelle ça un accolement de lèvres.)

J'aime moyennement ce chapitre, pour ce qui est du style. Mon écriture semble s'être encore dégradée. Mais bon, cocher des cases toute la journée, ça n'aide pas à progresser dans le domaine des jolies phrases bien tournées… Une seconde. Ce monstre fait 20 pages word, sans compter le blabla externe. Zut alors, c'est long. Impossible de se relire en détail. Je ne recommence plus jamais un truc pareil.

Dans cette histoire, il y a une certaine tendance sexiste, je l'accorde. C'est un peu : les femmes sont des tyrans et les hommes des machos. Le résultat, c'est que les deux s'en prennent plein la gueule. Mais c'est tellement drôle… D'ailleurs, vous vous en rendez sûrement compte, Gérard a les pires tares de l'histoire. Les personnages sans défaut sont passablement ennuyeux à mon avis. C'est pour ça que je vénère la petite Jamie d'Amphisiologie, entre autres.

N'oubliez pas que je ne pense pas comme mes personnages. Je sais que certaines réflexions méritent une volée de baffes (quoi que dans ce chapitre, ça va à peu près), mais je me mets dans leur tête, et il est hors de question que je me retrouve avec une bande de copies conformes ou de petits saints. Je ne tiens pas à m'ennuyer. C'est sûrement pour ça que l'OOC me guette autant. Mais j'essaye de garder le maximum. Et vous verrez, Grey n'est pas un complet OOC. Je garde le cheminement psychologique des persos au maximum, à part la réaction (stratégique) de Grey.

Je songe d'ailleurs à caser plus vite que prévu un petit truc du point de vue de Grey pour qu'on ne m'accuse pas d'en faire le méchant de l'histoire et point barre. La raison pour laquelle je voulais l'éviter au maximum, c'est que je voulais que vous partagiez bien les inquiétudes de Gérard (et là encore j'en dis trop). Dans ce chapitre, j'ai pas mal essayé de me mettre dans la tête de tous les protagonistes, par exemple pour qu'Erza rougisse au bon moment. Je me suis encore laissée guider par les personnages. Pas assez avec Midnight, par contre, je pense. Comment est-il, mon Midnight ? Je pense qu'il doit faire un peu OOC, mis sur ce coup-là je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai dû lui forcer la main.

Héhé, vous la pensiez adorable, gentille amie plus ou moins fidèle, hormis sa science de manipulatrice ? Voici la face sombre de la poupée. Ultear déteste bien plus Grey que Gérard et lorsque le sieur se retrouve impliqué, elle perd tout son sang-froid. Vous saurez pourquoi plus tard… Pensez au canon, ce n'est pas difficile.

Et ça y est ! Comme dans le canon, Gégé se retrouve avec deux enquiquineuses sur le dos décidées à lui tournicoter autour jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse avec Erza. :) Sa rouquine a encore pas mal l'air d'une potiche, mais attendez un peu que je révèle ses pensées… D'ailleurs, il y a un truc que vous pourriez éventuellement deviner sur son compte. En cherchant bien. Mais c'est jouable.

(« et si la femme est un pays/ c'est pourtant moi qui t'ai conquis… whouhou»)

Je brode un peu autour des propriétés de l'hypnose, mais c'est une technique qui est vraiment utilisée en thérapie.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre de manière assez chaotique. C'est-à-dire que je me suis arrêtée à la coupure de ce qui devait être l'OS bonus avec le psy pour écrire le vrai bonus, parce que bonus il y aura (pour un coup que je tiens une promesse, faites péter le champagne !), et c'est pour ça que le début est très étrangement au présent, et que de mon avis personnel, Midnight est plat, terriblement plat. Je ne l'ai pas changé, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi moi-même. Généralement les temps et le style me font la grimace qu'ils désirent - en fonction de la couleur du ciel et de l'angle que font les queues de vaches dans le vent –expressions pourries, me voilà ! Ensuite parce que j'ai écrit la suite à une heure indécente et avec des traces très très charbonneuses sous les yeux –c'était d'ailleurs prêt quelques jours après la dernière publication, mais nul à chier alors j'ai préféré laisser mûrir un rien de temps et faire des modifs en choisissant au hasard un morceau de texte (technique de pro, je vous dis !).

En toute logique le bonus ne devrait pas tarder.

Gros clins d'œil à JKR, si vous les avez vus.

…

Ça va ? Il se passe assez de choses dans ce chapitre ? (Lou l'angoissée, acte I, scène 5…)

Et après, ce sera selon mes plans tout rénovés… mystère ! (Lahar n'est pas à enterrer, au passage) Et vous aurez droit (après le bonus, niark niark) au **premier vrai chapitre de Gerza **! (parce que mine de rien, à part pour créer des malentendus, jusque-là ils ne se sont pas beaucoup vus, nos deux cocos) Donc du Gerza du premier au dernier mot…

Allez, je me tais.

xxx

J'aimerais vraiment avoir des nouvelles de rodeododo. Quelqu'un ?

Xxx

Personne pour prendre la relève et m'offrir une looongue fic de Gerza ?

J'attends vos impressions. Même s'il s'agit d'une carabine contre ma tempe pour m'intimer de supprimer les actes de Gégé. Ou pour faire mourir Midnight dans d'atroces souffrances.

Bye,

Lou.

xxx

P.S : Le conseil Gerza du jour… Aux anglophones courageux, je propose Meet the Fernandes' de Luka-nee (sûrement dans mes favoris, il faut voir).


	7. Bonus : Meldy et Midnight

_Petit bonus labellisé SPPS… Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le retard, j'ai la tête occupée par plusieurs projets à la fois et en plus, il y a les études, la pression, la vie de famille, etc. En gros le rythme d'update risque d'empirer -encore-._

**Meldy et Midnight**

...

-Hé, Midnight !

L'étrange brun releva la tête, franchement irrité qu'on le dérange en pleine sieste. Bras et jambes croisées, repliées sur lui-même. Il n'était sûrement pas encore minuit, à l'évidence. Il allait se faire un plaisir de botter les fesses de l'imprudent qui osait l'importuner.

Il ouvrit un œil courroucé…

…et manqua tomber de sa chaise. Entre les doigts ouverts qu'on agitait devant ses yeux, deux iris émeraude le fixaient. Les yeux espiègles d'une étrange créature à l'abondante chevelure rose bonbon. Malice, caprices, bruit. Le lutin était de retour. Au secours.

Accroupie sur son bureau, Sans-gêne Numéro Un était écroulée de rire.

-T'as vraiment le sommeil lourd ! Ça doit faire une heure que j'essaye de te réveiller, râla-t-elle entre deux hurlements de joie. J'ai mal au poignet à force de l'agiter.

-Tu ne pourrais pas te mettre ailleurs ? grogna-t-il de sa voix traînante et monotone. Tu salis mon bureau.

Sans s'en formaliser, Meldy bondit, tel un chat, et se percha sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de consultation.

-Parfait, lâcha-t-il. Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, cette fois ?

-Ultear est venue te voir il n'y a pas longtemps.

L'autre fois ? Avec ce gars bizarre ? Il se mordit les lèvres. Oh non.

-Effectivement. Et ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Il hésita.

-Eh bien… des choses et d'autres…

-C'est bon, je suis au courant. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est jusqu'où tu es allé. Parce qu'il s'est passé un truc…

Le lutin partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable et Midnight manqua de secouer la tête tant il était navré. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, parce que, un : c'était une perte d'énergie inutile pour une raison inutile, et deux : il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout du genre effusif. Si l'on considérait ceci comme une preuve d'enthousiasme. Et puis, ce rire lui filait mal au crâne, alors s'il avait fallu avoir recours à une expression faciale, ç'aurait plutôt été une grimace. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire le moindre mouvement, mais la nécessité présente le poussait à se couvrir les oreilles. Quelle nuisance que cette fille. Comment Ultear pouvait-elle la supporter ?

Il attendit calmement que le vacarme cesse, encore pris dans une léthargie qui le préservait de ses crises. Une chance pour la fille. Il lui sembla que cela durerait une éternité.

-Bien. Et si tu t'expliquais ? lâcha-t-il une fois qu'elle se fut calmé.

-Gérard a embrassé Ultia. Sur la bouche, ajouta-t-elle avant de mimer en se serrant les joues d'un air ridicule.

-Merveilleux, soupira-t-il avant de lever intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

Meldy ricana.

-Parce que ce n'est pas ton œuvre, peut-être ?

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et fit gracieusement le tour de la pièce.

-Tu as toujours aussi mauvais goût en matière de décoration, souligna-t-elle en détaillant les murs et l'ameublement sinistre. Tu ne voudrais pas un petit coup de main un de ces jours ?

Adorable.

-Non merci, si c'est toi qui offre. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu pourrais faire de mon antre.

Des nœuds roses et de la dentelle ? Pouah. Il en aurait frissonné de dégoût.

Le lutin repartit d'un rire cristallin.

-Antre, c'est bien le mot. Tu sais, je voulais te féliciter, pas te froisser. Un truc pareil, ça mérite récompense. Alors tu avoues ?

Midnight hésita.

-Il se pourrait… que j'aie un peu déconné.

Meldy pouffa.

-Un peu ? Tu as été génial sur ce coup-là !

-Ce mec l'a bien cherché.

-Ultear a dit qu'elle aurait ton scalp.

-J'apprécie Ultear, mais elle a tendance à ne plus m'étonner à ce propos.

- Et ? … demanda Meldy d'un air malicieux.

-Quoi, « et ? » !

-Quelle est la suite du programme ?

Midnight haussa les épaules.

-Le sieur risque de ne pas se montrer très correct à certains moments. A part ça, j'ai suivi les recommandations d'Ultear.

-Génial ! s'écria Meldy en se frottant les mains.

Elle se remit à sautiller. Cette fois, il laissa percer une grimace.

-On devrait te vouer un culte. C'est vrai, entre le premier ministre qui entonne des chansons paillardes en pleine conférence de presse et Zancrow qui finit sa vie à adorer des dieux imaginaires dans le Sahara, tu nous as rendus de fiers services ! Que serait le monde sans toi ? Et Mest qui a voulu se fiancer avec Ultear ! Pauvre Mest…

-Ça, c'était ton œuvre, rappela-t-il.

Un pli pensif barra le front de Meldy. Une seconde seulement.

-Possible. Tu es sûr de ne pas m'avoir donné de coup de main ?

Il ne répondit rien.

-Dis, tu ne pourrais pas en faire une autre ? demanda avidement Meldy.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Hum. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui convenir. A son regard, il devina qu'elle allait passer à l'attaque. Elle se rapprocha et se pencha en avant, dévoilant un peu de sa poitrine. Il la regarda, sceptique.

-Sûr ?

-Ma réponse est non, un point c'est tout.

-Allez, s'il te plait…

Houlà, elle s'y mettait ! Les bras qui resserraient ses seins, technique sûrement apprise aux côtés d'Ultia pour parfaire sa maîtrise des êtres de l'autre sexe. Non non non, ça ne marcherait pas ! Pas avec lui en tout cas…

Arcane secrète numéro deux : les yeux de chien battu. Un regard émeraude tout craquant, des paupières qui papillonnent et des yeux qui brillent presque de fausses larmes.

-Non.

-Je ferais…

Elle se pencha sur sa joue et y claqua un baiser sonore.

-…tout ce que tu voudras !

…

-… Non. Ça nuit au commerce.

-Allez, euh…

Il la regarda, impassible… Cette fois, elle ne l'aurait pas. Elle ne l'aurait pas… et puis non, il craque. C'est pas permis, un regard pareil.

-Ok, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Yesss !

Elle sautilla sur place, les bras en V, et il pria pour que ça ne dure pas trop.

Le bruit.

-Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il pour la couper, puisqu'elle tardait à s'interrompre.

Elle s'étouffa de rire sans réussir à répondre. Du bruit, du bruit, encore du bruit… Il soupira.

Et décida d'agir.

-A une condition.

-Mmm ?

Elle marchait ! Magnifique.

-Tu t'assieds en face de moi et tu ne bouges pas. J'ai un truc à te confier.

Elle acquiesça et attrapa une chaise, puis s'assit à l'envers dessus, les coudes posés sur le dossier et le menton calé sur ses poignets. Un peu trop proche, mais parfait, la naïve.

-Alors ?

Elle attrapa une des tresses de la coiffure du punk et commença à jouer avec. Sa main frôla la joue de Midnight. Il ressentit comme une arrivée de chaleur vers celle-ci : de plus en plus étrange. Ma parole, songea-t-il, furieux contre lui-même, c'est que je suis à deux doigts de rougir !

-Lâche ça, dit-il, masquant sa gêne derrière son ton toujours aussi expressif, et remerciant intérieurement son fond de teint.

-Bah alors parle !

Agaçante. Trop agaçante, même pour un lutin.

-Très bien.

Il plonga ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes liquides qui lui faisaient face, et Meldy le fixa, fascinée. Discrètement, précautionneusement, il saisit le pendule à sa ceinture et le fit entrer avec douceur dans son champ de vision. Meldy ne le sentit pas venir. Captivé comme elle était, elle flancha à la première attaque. Merveilleuse hypnose.

Il resta un instant à la contempler, cette douce petite créature si bruyante et si agaçante, réduite à l'état de silence. A l'état de jouet. Tellement mignonne.

Que pourrait-il lui ordonner ?

Il laissa le pendule tanguer, et, de son autre main, réajusta une mèche de cheveux roses qui tombait sur son visage de poupée. Le petit monstre avait sacrément grandi. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir reçu tout le savoir d'Ultear. Sans quoi, elle ne lui proposerait pas _tout_ ce qu'il désirerait. La naïve. Mais quelle naïve. Si elle continuait à grandir dans cette voie, il faudrait que quelqu'un lui explique deux ou trois petits trucs.

Enfin, elle était sous son pouvoir. Et quel silence agréable. Silencieuse, elle était encore plus belle.

Zut ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, là ? Les femmes étaient décidément des créatures bien dangereuses.

Bien.

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura doucement :

-Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi, et dormir… Et oublier cette dernière idée stupide que tu voulais me proposer. Compris ?

La fille hocha la tête, comme un zombie.

-Parfait. Vas-y.

C'est un ballet de cheveux roses qui s'enclencha alors, souplement, dans un léger froissement de vêtements. Comme un vol de pétales de cerisier sous la brise. Aérienne, Meldy franchit le seuil en vacillant comme une danseuse qui perdrait l'équilibre pour mieux se rattraper. Midnight la fixa, fasciné. Elle s'éloigna.

-Attends ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Elle s'immobilisa, et il se noya en elle. En son regard d'émeraude liquide. En ses ondulations de cheveux, comme des rubans moirés qui ne demanderaient qu'à être peignés par ses doigts. Il glissa sur ses courbes, son cou nu, sa poitrine, sa taille, ses hanches, et ses jambes révélées sous le froufroutement de sa robe trop courte. Il la regarda et il perdit pieds. Sans même se rendre compte de la guimauve qui l'étouffait.

Ses pensées étaient complètement dérangées. Il secoua la tête.

Il n'aurait plus jamais une occasion pareille, c'était trop bête. Il devrait lui ordonner… Cette fille est si… Bon, voilà, il craquait pour elle. Mais ce n'était qu'un léger petit minuscule infinitésimal faible. N'allez pas vous imaginer trop de choses. Il ne voudrait pas mourir. C'était quand même la cousine d'Ultia.

Oui, mais Ultear n'était pas là. Et elle n'était pas près d'arriver. Mais…

-Non, rien, marmonna-t-il.

Alors la porte claqua, et Meldy disparut.

Dommage. Il regrettait, maintenant. Mais il restait quand même une chose de positive : il pouvait _enfin_ se rendormir.

**Label SPPS )**

_Les dessous de l'écriture : (tadam tadam !)_

_Midnight est venu tout seul s'incruster dans la fic. Il ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis, à moi, l'auteur ! Quel sans-gêne !_

_Au début, le psy devait être un OC : un vieux, petit, gros et ridé, qui n'inspirait pas confiance à Gérard. Ressemblant un peu à Ichiya, mais avec des cheveux poivre et sel. Et puis, je me mets à écrire, et là hop ! il disparait, et Midnight vient toquer à ma porte. J'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris. Et puis maintenant il tape aussi l'incruste avec Meldy. Sale profiteur !_

_Apparemment, il a un faible pour elle, mais Meldy vient de me communiquer que pour le moment, elle est plus préoccupée par l'idée de caser Gérard avec Erza que par sa propre vie sentimentale. Et qu'elle se contente de faire joujou avec Midnight parce que c'est drôle et parce que ça la fait ressembler un peu à Ultear. Je vous le dis, Meldy est _très, mais alors très_ mature._

_Bye,_

_Lou._

P.S : **Le conseil Gérard du jour**._ Toujours du Luka-nee, avec __**Polaroïd Puzzle**__._


	8. Ah, la bouteille

Salut, gens de la planète Terre !

...oui, vous n'auriez pas dû boire cul sec votre verre d'eau minérale. Parce que, comme vous ne vous en doutiez pas, c'était de la vodka. Donc les éléphants roses que vous voyez en pleine discussion avec les détracteurs des centrales nucléaires, eh bien, c'est du pipeau. Enfin ça, c'était facile de s'en douter. Et l'apparition fulgurante d'un sixième chapitre à Tuggin', eh bien, c'est la même chose...

...ben en fait, non. Tuggin' a bien un nouveau chapitre.

...c'était de la vodka, pas du PCP. Si si, je vous jure. Vous avez bien devant vous, après six mois d'attente... un nouveau chapitre.

Héhé. L'auteure vous l'avait bien dit, qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. C'était juste une... pause... pour causes 'perte et retrouvaille des plans toutes les deux semaines', 'inspiration rebelle', 'blocage au milieu d'un paragraphe', 'obstination stérile sur ces putains de Successeurs qui font de la résistance' et... cherchez pas, je peux remplir dix pages avec toute la liste.

Remerciez quand même bibiche **ZebreRose** dont la récente review m'a donné par un hasard digne des méandres du cerveau humain le coup de boost nécessaire à mon inspiration.

J'ai donc redémarré cette chose hier soir, jusqu'à ce qu'une remarque grognasse me pointe du doigt l'heure -plus matinale que vespérale- et je l'ai bouclée ce matin, ratant par la même occasion mon RER arrivé comme par hasard en avance, pour voir ses portes se refermer à quelques mètres à peine de moi (je dirais trois ou quatre). J'ai donc passé ma joyeuse journée à m'entendre dire toute la journée "t'es pas prête" par l'autre RCA du service tout ça parce qu'au bout de trois écoutes je ne suis pas capable de reconnaître la chanson Bella, me suis faite rembarrée pour ma blague nulle sur le sang au sol de la salle d'opé ("ils mangent comme des porcs, regarde toute la sauce tomate qu'ils ont laissé" - faut dire qu'il y avait une petite cuillère, ça m'a inspirée...) , et ait fini par atterrir chez moi avec les deux meilleures nouvelles de l'année qui m'attendaient et...

Vous avez remarqué que je me remets à raconter ma vie ? C'est que ça me manquait. La magie de cette histoire, ça n'est pas que torturer Gégé...

Enfin bref, je suis une salope, je vous ai fait attendre six mois pour connaître la suite des mésaventures de mon chéri d'amour, et le chapitre n'est même pas trois fois plus long que d'habitude. En plus, il n'y a même pas de -!-spoil-!-. Mais pour me faire pardonner, deux petites révélations quant à la relation Ultear-Grey et Grey-Erza.

Grey est un beau gosse, Gérard est encore mieux, mais ce chapitre verra pas mal d'Ultear. Et d'abord, je l'aime. Donc pas question qu'elle se sacrifie pour qui que ce soit.

_Les lecteurs : "Ta gueule Lou ! Nous on s'en fout, on veut l'histoire !"_

Oui mes chéris, c'était la pause dégoulinante "Vous m'avez manqué" doublée de "J'exprime mon enthousiasme comme un pied". ...Je sens que je vais m'en prendre un dans le cul sans tarder. Bref, je la ferme et je vous retrouve en bas de chapitre, mes amours.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**Chapitre VI :**

**Ah, la bouteille…**

**xxx**

C'était bon, ce truc. Vachement bon.

Un peu translucide, quand même, à croire que c'était pur. Et puis, ça vous brûlait la gorge avec tant de facilité qu'on se demandait si on ne s'était pas ramolli à force d'abstinence. Au bout de quelques lampées, de quelques verres, ça passait déjà mieux. Ça faisait comme une piqûre d'insecte insignifiant : irritant, mais franchement, après coup, ça vous laissait indifférent. On commençait à se sentir bien, à flotter sur un petit nuage cotonneux et ma foi pas désagréable, et on avait envie de sourire à tout le monde.

Oui, Gérard avait l'alcool joyeux.

C'était plutôt pratique, mais qu'on se le dise, boire pour oublier, c'était du pipeau. Encore une de ces phrases toutes faites qu'on vous servait pour vous faire prendre une gorgée de plus.

Ah, Erza…

…qu'elle était jolie, son Erza en train de se détourner…

…vers un autre…

…vers Grey…

…ah oui, qu'elle était belle, la vie, au fond. Peut-être que Grey était partageur ? Il n'avait pas encore éclairé ce point avec lui. La garde d'Erza pour Grey en semaine, pour Gérard le weekend, et fiesta générale pendant les vacances !

Non.

Hmm, que ce liquide était voluptueux, au final… Il n'était pas d'humeur à tromper sa belle en cavale, mais au fond… que la rousse attablée un peu plus loin, avec ses longues tresses enflammées et sa robe fendue sur la poitrine, cette rousse si bien encadrée par des types louches, qu'elle lui était sympathique… Que la blonde aux cheveux coupés courts, à l'écart, en solitaire, avec son air timide étrangement familier, occupée à le dévorer du regard sous ses cheveux, lui paraissait engageante… Que la brune à cheveux longs et à frange courte qui le fixait avec les poings sur les hanches et le sourire goguenard était…

…était effrayante.

Ultear.

Mignonne aussi, pas de problème là-dessus, avec ses jambes longues et fines, ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées et l'élégante courbe de ses épaules nues.

Mais bon, c'était Ultear.

Petite piqûre de rappel : il était Gérald Fernandez, célébrissime guitariste d'un boysband non moins célèbre du nom de Magic Burst, adulé par les petites midinettes et conspué par l'immense majorité des journalistes de l'autre sexe. Un boysband auquel le scandale collait comme une seconde peau. Pourquoi ? Les mœurs quelque peu contestés de ses membres. Et que faisait-il, lui ? Il nourrissait consciencieusement les ragots des jours à venir. Encore qu'il ne soit pas retourné dans un coin _totalement_ louche. Il avait un peu progressé, au fond.

Question numéro deux : pourquoi toutes ces filles le dévisageaient-elles ? Réponse numéro un : parce qu'un beau gosse tel que lui ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Réponse numéro deux : parce qu'un beau gosse aux cheveux bleus doté d'une marque enjolivée sur le visage ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Réponse numéro trois : parce qu'un beau gosse immensément célèbre, aux cheveux bleus doté d'une marque enjolivée sur le visage, ne pouvait _absolument _pas passer inaperçu. Conclusion : mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait un peu plus attention ?!

Et il y avait le paramètre Ultear, aussi.

Il tenta sans grand espoir de peigner d'une main ses cheveux, conscient de l'impact de sa situation. Magic Burst enchaînait quand même les mauvaises passes. D'abord les castagnes de Gray et Natsu, ensuite la dernière fille de Loki, et maintenant, lui, qui avait enfin cessé toutes ses activités…extra-professionnelles, disons –trafics, chantage, mafia, suspicions d'alcoolisme et états d'intoxication aggravée- s'y remettait. Leur manager, bien que régulièrement absent, pour crise de nerfs paraissait-il, était tout simplement héroïque de ne pas s'être jeté par une fenêtre.

Gérard croisa l'air impassible d'Ultear et tenta de trouver une expression satisfaisante. De la surprise, disons. Si cela ressemblait à quelque chose.

« Tiens ? lâcha-t-il plus faiblement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Les lèvres de la mannequin s'étirèrent en un mince rictus éphémère. Calme, elle rejeta en arrière une mèche de cheveux d'un noir de jais, avant de tourner légèrement la tête, balayant la salle du regard. Le tout ne dura qu'une seconde, qui suffit à doucher Gérard.

« J'admire le modèle de sagesse et de retenue que tu présentes à Fiore, » insinua-t-elle perfidement. Puis, prenant l'air le plus innocent du monde : « Tu en es à combien de verres ?

-Je peux très bien marcher, se défendit Gérard.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Gérard émit un son qui, à l'origine, devait être un grognement contrarié, mais passa plutôt pour au mieux un gémissement, au pire un couinement de souris. Une idole qui jouait les rongeurs apeurés. Il y en a qui auraient payé cher pour apercevoir ce spectacle, surtout côté anti-fans. D'ailleurs, rien ne promettait qu'il n'y ait pas de journalistes tapis dans un coin sombre, prêts à bondir toutes griffes dehors sur leur proie imbibée, rendue inoffensive par l'excès de boisson.

Le guitariste claqua d'un coup sec son verre sur son coin de comptoir, auquel il prit soin de s'appuyer du coude pour descendre du tabouret de bar. Hors de question de perdre la face devant la jeune femme, et toutes ces potentielles langues vipérines par la même occasion. Il devrait, un de ces jour, songer à s'assurer un travail honnête, au cas où Magic Burst finissait par sombrer totalement et irrémédiablement -ce qui arriverait sans doute prématurément, au rythme où ils allaient. Seulement, il ne voyait pas quoi faire. Mis à part replonger dans l'intelligence des bas-fonds et le crime organisé.

Il posa prudemment un premier pied sur le sol. Son sens des distances s'effilochait un peu, mais jusque-là, rien qui soit réellement de mauvais augure. Satisfait, il posa le second et sourit largement à la brune.

« Tu vois ? »

Il fit quelques pas imprudents, gaiement, à côté d'Ultia, toujours sceptique.

« Je n'ai absolument aucun problème, énonça-t-il un peu trop fièrement pour ce que représentait l'exploit.

-Oh bien sûr, lâcha ironiquement la belle.

-Attends. »

Vexé par l'air narquois de sa 'conscience', il brandit un doigt tendu vers elle en marmonnant un « vais lui montrer » quelque peu pâteux. Il baissa la tête, leva un genou, y posa le coude et arqua le dos pour toucher son nez… avant de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol. Il gémit –intentionnellement, cette fois.

« Finalement, ce truc marche bien » reconnut Ultear.

Mouais. Un peu trop bien, même. Il était pourtant sûr de lui, mais… bon, pas de flash, pas d'appareils photos braqués sur lui, ça resterait entre ce public restreint et lui. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Il s'accrocha comme une loque à la robe hyper courte d'Ultia pour se redresser, pas très fier de lui.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venue me chercher ? » demanda-t-il, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle comprenne qu'il se sentait bien, tout seul, à noyer sa peine et sa raison dans des breuvages plus ou moins suspects.

-Tu as une répèt, ce matin. Loki s'est inquiété. »

Whaou. Loki qui remarquait autre chose que le froufroutement des jupes, et qui _en plus_ s'inquiétait. Il y avait de quoi _s'inquiéter_ justement, pour l'état mental du tombeur. Sauf s'il avait envie de croiser la frimousse, ou plutôt la silhouette d'Ultear. Celui-là avait quand même le sens des priorités. La preuve, il avait réussi à obtenir son numéro. Gérard leva les yeux au ciel avant de les retourner vers ceux de la brune, à laquelle il se cramponnait encore plus ou moins.

« Admettons. Et comment m'as-tu retrouvé, alors ? Je n'étais pas dans mon coin habituel.

-Mmm… (à traduire par : 'oui Gégé, je me fiche bien de toi')

-Alors ? »

Ultia posa un doigt caressant sur ses lèvres rosées.

« Secret professionnel, » murmura-t-elle avec un air mi-féroce, mi-suggestif.

Ohlà. Encore une qui gardait le sens des affaires.

« Bon, ça n'est pas tout, mais il faut que je te ramène, toi, soupira-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

-Que tu me… hey, arrête ! »

Sa chaperonne autoproclamée lui attrapa fermement le poignet et le tira avec non moins d'énergie hors du bar, si bien que, incapable de suivre le mouvement, il se redressa vaguement, trébucha et s'effondra sur la malheureuse qui le retint avec peine, puisant dans sa réserve de sang-froid. Il faut dire que l'éthanol n'était pas le parfum préféré d'Ultia Milkovitch et que Gérard avait dû finir par l'intégrer à son empreinte aromatique personnelle durant les dernières heures. La masse du guitariste l'écrasait et sa bouche frôlait presque le nez de la jeune femme. Une position hautement élégante.

Un flash. Deux.

Le radar à catastrophes de la brune se mit en place.

« Gérard… souffla-t-elle dangereusement.

-Mmm ? »

Les prunelles vertes du jeune homme la contemplaient avec trouble, immenses, tandis qu'elle tentait de se débarrasser de son poids. Il avait réussi l'exploit de l'écraser contre un pan de mur, la sonnant légèrement. Elle remua, cherchant vainement à se dégager.

« Gérard, bouge-toi de là.

-Hein ? »

Génial, songea-t-elle en se couvrant le visage.

« Dis, Ultear, murmura la voix pâteuse du guitariste, tu ne pourrais pas te changer en Erza, par hasard ? Que je puisse un peu… des fois…

-Bouge-toi de là ou je t'assure que tu le regretteras, » assena-t-elle en lui plaçant un bon coup de pied dans la cheville, malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir viser l'entrejambe.

Un cri douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge. Profitant de ce mouvement de recul, Ultia se dégagea et traîna énergiquement le jeune homme au-dehors, affalé sur son épaule, ignorant son air blessé –elle n'était vraiment pas à ce détail près, à l'heure actuelle. Courant à demi, elle l'emporta tel un paquetage, le pas pressant, jusqu'au coin de la rue, et ne daigna ralentir qu'une demi-douzaine d'intersections plus loin, les joues rosies et l'air irascible qui pointait enfin.

« Gérard, » éructa-t-elle en le jetant comme un fardeau, « quand cette fille est à moins de cent kilomètres de toi, tu es officiellement le plus gros crétin que la Terre ait jamais porté. »

La Terre, et Ultear avec elle.

xxx

« Gérard.

-Hmm ?

-T'es lourd. »

Non mais sans blague. Il s'était vu, lui et ses soixante-quinze kilos maculés de bave, alors qu'il s'endormait presque sur l'épaule de la malheureuse qu'elle était ? Dégueulasse, son t-shirt. Et ses cheveux collés par une sueur suspecte qui lui donnaient l'air d'un chien mouillé.

Une loque.

« Gérard, fais un effort. Tiens-toi droit et enfile cette chemise. »

Elle l'avait traîné de force jusque devant un évier et l'avait débarbouillé comme un nourrisson. Il s'était laissé faire, apathique et désespéré tandis que les vapeurs de l'alcool s'estompaient peu à peu, le ramenant à la dure réalité. Elle s'était attaquée à ses cheveux, elle avait combattu son haleine, elle l'avait débarrassé de ses yeux fiévreux. Elle passait maintenant à la dernière étape, à savoir l'habiller. Il était pathétique. Elle avait presque honte de le compter parmi ses connaissances.

« Gérard, vise la manche, » ajouta-t-elle, consternée. « Voiiilà, c'est biiien… » ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il parvint enfin à y passer le bras.

Elle boutonna rapidement l'ensemble jusqu'au col et recula de trois pas, satisfaite. Elle avait choisi quelque chose de blanc, d'élégant et de passe-partout. De toute manière, tout lui allait, à ce vaurien. Sa seule crainte était qu'il se dégobille dessus prématurément.

Sans prévenir – il l'aurait esquivée -, elle se saisit de son poignet et le tira par la porte ouverte.

Monsieur la star allait prendre ses responsabilités. D'abord, aller à sa fichue répétition et se confronter à Grey. Ensuite, se bouger un peu le cul et affronter le regard de sa dulcinée. Enfin, régler LE problème qui ne tarderait pas à s'afficher dans tous les tabloïds du pays.

Parce que là, Ultear en avait ras-le-bol de jouer les garde-mioches.

xxx

Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ultear n'était pas censée se retrouver obligée de quasiment ligoter Gérard pour l'empêcher de fuir. Gérard n'était pas censé s'effondrer sur elle en se prenant les pieds dans ses lacets. Il était encore moins censé le faire en entrant dans la salle de répétition. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas non plus censé trouver le magnum de champagne offert par Mest à la brune et resté par accident l'arrière de sa voiture, ni se le vider d'une traite pendant qu'elle avait son regard rivé sur la route. Une foule de détails malvenus sans lesquels elle n'aurait pas pénétré dans l'antre de Magic Burst avec son bientôt-reconnu-alcoolo d'ami les bras accrochés autour de son cou pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Pour continuer la série noire, il est un personnage qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver sur les lieux, et par conséquent, n'aurait pas dû apercevoir la charmante scène. Erza Scarlet, pour ne pas la nommer.

En cet instant, Ultear n'aurait donc pas eu à aller au-devant d'une rouquine aux joues aussi écarlates de gêne que sa chevelure pour lui expliquer que non, tout ce foutraque n'était qu'un malheureux hasard et que non, elle ne sortait pas avec l'autre empoté. Elle n'aurait pas non plus eu besoin d'accepter le « Je comprends » pas du tout sincère de son interlocutrice, ni de lui courir après pour essayer de recoudre ensemble les morceaux qui pouvaient être sauvés.

Elle aurait d'ailleurs aussi échappé à la perspective d'un Gérard en petits bout même plus ramassables.

Faisant des pieds et des mains pour essayer de coudre une quelconque stratégie, elle finit tout de même par dialoguer à visage ouvert avec la rouquine, malgré l'agacement qui la mettait à deux doigts de tout envoyer balader. Le facteur qui la retint avait un sourire narquois et de petits plis victorieux au coin des yeux.

Grey Fullbuster.

Foi d'Ultear, jamais elle ne laisserait cet homme gagner un quelconque affrontement avec elle.

Monsieur Grey avait scotché sur le visage cet insupportable air de suffisance qu'il avait arboré autrefois, lorsque _ça_ était survenu. Fort heureusement, il suffisait encore que les regards d'Ultear le fusillent pour qu'il daigne se montrer un minimum penaud pour son crime. Même si ça ne serait jamais payer un tribut suffisant.

Un instant avant d'avoir réussi à convaincre totalement Erza de l'innocence des scènes successives qu'elle avait aperçues - et Dieu sait qu'Ultear était très douée pour manipuler les esprits -, les accents de miel de sa voix dérapèrent. La poupée, la séductrice, la maitresse stratège de la rhétorique venait de recroiser, du coin de l'œil, l'impertinent bassiste.

C'en fut trop pour son légendaire sang-froid. Ultear planta là sa rouquine pour tirer Grey jusqu'à l'extérieur, dans le couloir.

-Tiens, tiens, siffla-t-elle. L'angelot reprend du service.

Grey affronta la lueur folle de ses prunelles. L'air passablement hébété par la réaction de son ennemie, il se massa le poignet sur lequel Ultear venait de laisser la trace rouge sombre de ses ongles. La jeune femme tapa du pied.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, lâcha bêtement Grey.

Il est vrai qu'affronter le regard revolver de la brunette donnait une nette impression de culpabilité. Mais Ultear saisit l'occasion.

-Oh, vraiment ? lâcha-t-elle sournoisement. De quoi crois-tu être accusé, alors ?

-De…

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-…Ultear, que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il à la place.

-Un esprit tel que le tien ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à se le figurer. Ne cherche pas à attaquer de front trop de personnes à la fois.

-Je n'attaque personn…

Le regard d'Ultear se fit torve. Comment cet immonde gamin se permettait de lui tenir tête, lui et ses outrageuses manières, elle ne le voyait pas. Il lui faudrait juste le remettre salement en place. Il ne comprenait jamais la leçon. La jeune femme le gifla.

Elle devait étinceler de haine.

Grey chancela sous le choc. Elle le contempla sans plus frapper, décidée à ne pas le laisser crever trop tôt. Après tout, il lui fallait faire de sa vie un enfer tel qu'il trouve la mort bien douce en comparaison. Car si l'on rétorquait à un mal par un autre, alors ce sort ne s'en serait vu que justifié.

Après tout, Grey Fullbuster était le meurtrier de sa mère.

xxx

xxx xxx

xxx

-Tu ne l'auras pas.

Soutenant fixement le regard de l'autre, Grey et Gérard s'affrontaient. Et ce, pour la première fois au grand jour depuis le début des hostilités. Mais dans leur rage de vaincre, si leurs nez avaient beau se frôler, Gérard doutait que l'un ou l'autre ait l'air plus menaçant que déterminé.

Et, connaissant sa propre détermination, ce devait être assez minable.

…comment ? N'importe quoi. Il était sûr de le décrocher, ce rôle. Aussi sûr que… Bon, ok, il n'en avait aucune idée. Entre Grey et lui, c'était un match nul : le brun avait posé pour Galuna, lui pour Vermillion, et leurs contrats avaient été ficelés avec tout autant de facilité, au détail près que Galuna avait fait de meilleures ventes. Autant dire que la bataille pour le shooting de Paradise n'était pas gagnée d'avance.

Pas que Gérard soit un grand féru de mannequinat. D'habitude, ça avait même une légère tendance à l'agacer, de devoir changer de fringues à la vitesse de la lumière pour faire plaisir à une bande d'excentriques aux goûts parfois légèrement dérangeants. Mais cette fois, quelques petits détails venaient changer la donne. D'un, le révolutionnaire duo Millianna-Shaw qui avait gagné une réputation fulgurante sur les podiums. Et de deux, la présence en rôle féminin d'une certaine Erza Scarlet.

Tout de suite, les choses devenaient plus séduisantes.

Alors, pour gagner quelques heures en compagnie de leur belle, les deux musiciens en seraient presque venus aux mains. Un petit bleu sur la pommette doublé d'un nez cassé, ça vous mettait vite hors catégorie. Et puis, ce genre de méthode n'était pas étranger à l'ex-mafieux.

-Fais de beaux rêves, rétorqua Grey.

-C'est ce que tu te répèteras lorsque JE serai avec elle.

Grognements. Le bassiste avait l'air moins confiant qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'était pas certain de la fidélité de la rousse ? Que cela ne se passait pas si bien entre eux ? Que, peut-être… ils ne sortaient PAS ensemble ?

-Erza est à moi, gronda-t-il.

-Elle sera dans mes bras avant même que tu aies eu le temps d'y rêver, rétorqua Grey.

Elle _sera._

Donc… elle n'_était_ pas ?

Sainte Fiore, ses oreilles devaient lui jouer des tours. La petite voix, le fol espoir qui lui tournicotait dans la tête n'étaient pas entièrement injustifiés. Comment était-ce possible ? Erza et Grey au café, Erza et Grey après le concert, Erza et Grey encore, à la répétition… tout ça n'était que du vent ?

-Tu peux répéter ? supplia-t-il, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Grey fronça un sourcil en le regardant étrangement.

-Je te dis que tu n'as aucune chance, ça te réjouit ? C'est _moi_ qui aurai ce contrat.

Hinhin hin.

Rêve toujours, beau gosse.

Il lui fallait tout de même une explication. Les apparences avaient vachement abusé sur ce coup-là.

La porte devant laquelle les compères se montraient les dents s'ouvrit à la volée, délivrant à son entrée la silhouette minuscule de celui qu'ils étaient allés voir. A savoir, le grand patron (ou le vieux minus), Makarov Dreyar. Ils cessèrent aussitôt leur dispute pour afficher tout sourire leurs intentions.

Seulement, le nain aux tifs blanchis ne semblait pas des plus réjoui.

Ils entrèrent, et aussitôt, Gérard s'étrangla.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?! gronda la voix frémissante de colère de Makarov.

En grand, au-dessus du bureau, avaient été affichés deux superbes clichés. Y figurant, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui semblait sur le pont de voler un baiser à une superbe brunette. Gérard et Ultear au sortir du bar. Et bien sûr, en caractères d'imprimerie, un séduisant gros titre qui n'annonçait pas moins que la confirmation de récentes rumeurs. La mannequin et le guitariste, le couple du siècle.

-Tu as une conférence de presse dans dix minutes.

Gérard déglutit.

Qu'il ne pense même plus au contrat.

-…et tu y annonceras ta participation au projet de Paradise. Espérons que ça réussira à faire passer cette histoire au second plan.

Le guitariste cilla, certain d'avoir mal compris. Dans le capharnaüm de sa tête, un premier neurone réagit. Puis ce fut le second. Puis le troisième, et enfin, toute sa tête entra en ébullition. Il darda vers Grey un regard qui se voulait triomphant, mais qui en fait, avait tout d'une niaiserie béate.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Gérard se sentait comblé.

Xxx

Xxx xxx

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong>

Un truc que j'ai oublié de dire précédemment. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas si mon style subit de légères variations, ça faisait longtemps que j'étais sortie de ce Gerza. En plus, j'écrivais des histoires sérieuses. Mais bon, ça ne marche pas des masses. Je suis nuuuulle...

Sinon, pour les gens de la SPPS, l'asso qui a explosé sans moi. J'aimerais bien savoir si certains d'entre vous ont affronté le début en Nalu.

Ensuite... oh mon Zeref, je vous aime. Comment allez-vous, lecteurs ?

...euh. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'impression de déjà-vu. Dites-le-moi si c'est le cas, c'est ma grande crainte et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est de votre côté. En théorie, le prochain chapitre sera... hormonal, donc plus difficile à écrire. Il faut que je me mette aux fantasmes masculins. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie d'écrire un yuri dans le genre chaud lapin, ne serait-ce que pour chopper plein de lecteurs masculins, suivre leurs liens et lire des histoires écrites par des mecs. Parce que j'adore l'écriture masculine. Voyez Thirael ou Coeur de Bouddha, ma récente découverte.

Et puis que le yuri, ça a l'air marrant.

Ultear, je t'aime !

Vous avez vu, j'ai finalement adopté cette orthographe. C'est pour pleurer sa perte dans le manga.

Si Mashima Hiro tue Gégé ou Meldy, il ne va même pas comprendre. Ce sera trop tard, il se sera pris dix balles dans la poitrine. Et ça vaut aussi pour Erza.

Sinon, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais vous conseiller une fanfic française. **Le testament d'Ultear**, une friandise à déguster en toute bonne humeur. Il y a même du Gerza à l'intérieur. Et c'est vraiment trop chou, je vous assure.

Je vous embrasse, et à la prochaine fois !


End file.
